Magical Surprises
by HOGWARTS-TARDIS-GAMES-FANDOM
Summary: Year 4 for Tess and her friends. A ball, school reunions, More of Cat and Louis and alot of surprises. Rated M Just encase
1. Birthday Diamond

_Dear Tess_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first._

_The Hogwarts Express will leave ftom King's Cross station, platform nine_

_and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock._

_A list of books for next year is enclosed._

_You are also permitted to bring dress robes for the Winter Ball/School reunion that is happening on the eleventh December. Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Bones_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Tess's Birthday had arrived and that hadn't been the only thing. She had received a letter about School and her new books that she would need that year. Tess began munching on her breakfast as her mother scanned the school list. She spotted the word dress robes, Winter Ball and beamed. "A Ball?"

Tess shrugged though she was excited about the thought of a School reunion between the magical families. A knock on the door took her away from her mind and brought back to reality. Slipping out of the chair at the kitchen table, she opened the door and found herself staring at Hugo, Lily and Louis. Cat and Malfoy no where to be seen, probably because Malfoys father was strict on who he hung out with and Cat lived in a strict orphanage.

Hugo just walked in, looking annoyed with something or someone and Tess couldn't exactly put her finger on why he was annoyed. A musky scent wafted up Tess's nose the minute Hugo walked past her. The scent tickling her nose hair and bringing her into a slight daze. "What's wrong?"

"We are having a winter ball this year" Hugo through his hands up in the air, not at all impressed. "You want to know why, all because our parents are having a school reunion"

"Apart from mine" Tess had to point out.

"Obviously" Hugo sighed. "There has never been a school reunion ever at hogwarts. Why are they doing it now" Hugo grumbled.

"He just doesn't like the idea of dancing" Teased Lily as she too made her way in. Louis followed closely behind.

"Obviously i don't" Hugo snapped. "Not when my own mother tells me that she is going to teach me how to dance"

Tess smirked into her hand. The idea of Hugo waltzing around the living room with his mother was oddly amusing. The image faded from her mind as she was brought back to the musky scent that was over flowing her nostrils. "What's that smell"

"I can't smell anything" Lily said as Louis also looked confused at Tess who was smelling something that no one else could.

"I put on that aftershave you bought me" Hugo told her proudly and Tess felt her cheeks heat up as she realised what that could only mean. The aftershave being special and the person that attracted the wearer would smell it. Lily stepped forward, smelling Hugo with a frown. She shrugged as she couldn't smell anything before going back to stand by Louis.

Hugo went back to grumbling about the dance that would take place in December. "Apparently, according to mum. The whole idea of the school reunion is that all the adults that attended the school between the 1980s and 1990s will attend. So that means not only are my parents going to embarrass me but my whole family as well. Apart from my grandparents of course"

Louis raised his eyebrow at him. "How do you think me and Lily feel? Special awards will be handed out"

"For what" Tess was curious as too why this was a big deal. "For saving the wizarding world"

"No. it's just random certificates that will be handed out to them as to what they were good at. Mum will most likely get brightest witch of her age" Hugo sighed.

"If it's a school reunion, then why are we going" Tess asked.

"Something to do about the fact that it's a dance involving our parents and also because we will get something in the end also. Professor Longbottom told my dad" Lily shrugged. "It involves a crown and a spotlight dance for the best dressed wizard and witch."

Tess frowned as she thought back to the films that she watched, mostly American films and realised that this sounded like an American thing. "We are not American"

Lily, Hugo and Louis looked at her, the silence being rather uncomfortable as they turned back to look at eachother once more before turning back to look at her. "What's America got to do with the price of a chocolate frog" Hugo frowned while Lily looked amused at him. "What's chocolate frogs got to do with a crown and a dance"

"It's an expression Lily" Hugo sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Sorry" tess grinned. "It just sounds American, you know a homecoming dance and a crowned King and queen" Tess said with a small chuckle at the look on there faces. The only one who didn't look at all confused was Hugo.

"What's a Homecoming" Louis asked.

"It's a dance that Americans have at muggle high schools, its for those who are graduating though. At least what's what its like in those films" Hugo said surprising Louis and Lily but then they remembered that Hermione was a muggle born.

"What" Hugo said quickly when he noticed the look on Louis and Lily's faces. "I know stuff. Those films are actually pretty good" Hugo defended himself before realising that he had something in his hand. Tess too had just realised it as he thrust it into her arms. "Happy birthday by the way" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as she took the box thankfully and began to open it in front of them. The box contained a necklace with a red diamond, a book, Bathilda Bagshot's A History of Magic and another book containing spells of revenges and paybacks.

Tess chuckled to herself before pulling out the necklace and looking at the three of them wondering if it was just one person that bought it or they had all pitched in together. Her question was answered when Hugo blushed crimson. "I bought that"

Tess looked at him curiously as her thumb traced along the Diamond.

"I just saw it in my uncles joke shop and thought you might like it, if you don't i can take it back"

Tess shook her head, grinning like an idiot. "It's beautiful" she frowned. "You got it from the joke shop"

Hugo grinned. "Yeah but Uncle George said there's no prank or anything to it, but he wouldn't tell me what it does. He guessed that it was for you though" Hugo slowly took the necklace from her and wrapped it around her neck, clasping it at the back. Tess let her blonde hair flow down her back once more as she watched the diamond on the necklace start to glow a bright red. Hugo looked surprised as well as Tess.

"It glows" Tess smiled looking back up at Hugo was grinning at her.

"Must do"

"I Love it" Tess beamed as an owl screeched from the kitchen. Tess wandered into the kitchen with Hugo, Louis and Lily behind her. Sarah and Dudley were still eating there breakfast, Hugo pinched an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite. Milly raised her eyebrow at him as Lily swatted his arm. "What, I'm hungry" Hugo said sharply.

Tess unwrapped a package that had been delivered via owl post. The owl turned around and flew back out the window as Tess pulled out a thin box and a birthday card. She opened the box first and pulled out a standard blue cigarette lighter. She looked at it confused, not sure if Cat was trying to get her to smoke or if this actually had a purpose other than smoking.

"What's that" Sarah asked surprised and horrified. "Is that a cigarette lighter"

Hugo leaned in for a better look and snatched it from her hand. "Hey" Tess jumped in surprise.

"It's not a cigarette lighter. It's a deluminator, dad has one" Hugo began checking to see if it was in fact a deluminator with a frown on his face. "It looks like one, different colour though"

Tess pulled out the card and began to skim through the message from Cat. She looked up with a frown on her face. "Its called a denarginator, it looks like a deluminator. Except this one detects Nargles"

"What in merlin's name is Nargles" Louis asked curiously. Hugo shook his head as did Lily. "It's made up creatures that don't even exists" Hugo told him.

"She also sent me the quibbler. Says it's all shes been reading since she got back. She apparently managed to sneak out of the orphanage and head on down to diagon alley twice a weak" Tess rolled her eyes as she pocketed the Denarginator before a great big owl swooped in. Milly grumbled something under her breath as Tess opened the letter that she had got from the birds beak.

Scorpius had written her a birthday card that didn't say much on it just:

_Dear Dursley_

_Happy fourteenth_

_Yours sincerely, Malfoy._

"At least he wrote a card this year" Joked Tess as a knock on the door sounded and a crazy dog came bounding down the stairs, barking and yelping loudly so it could be heard. Hugo grinned, picking up the mad dog but it continued to bark until Sarah pulled the door open and was greeted by Petunia who just waltzed in with a grumpy looking Vernon.

Petunia and Vernon had gotten back together much to the dismay of Dudley who still hadn't forgiven him for how he had treated there family. Tess let out a grown as she knew that her grandmother would give her something girly and disgusting. Sure enough, petunia thrust the pink packaging into her hands and watched her open the gift. Tess forced a smile as she pulled out a pink frilly dress along with a book. Tess frowned. "A book?" she was surprised, Petunia often refused to get her any sort of reading material.

"It's not just any book. It teaches you how to be a lady" Petunia grinned and Tess forced a tight lipped smile and said her thanks. Vernon looked at tess with annoyance before looking at Hugo, Lily and Louis who stood beside Tess.

"And who are you" he snapped at them.

"Hugo Weasley" Hugo told him.

"Louis Weasley" Louis said. Lily however grinned widely. She hadn't met Vernon before despite the fact that he was her dads uncle. Nor had she met Petunia. Not that she could remember anyway. She couldn't wait to see there faces when she introduced herself.

"Lily Potter"

Vernon's face twisted into outraged. Petunia however smiled a genuine smile. She had met Hugo and had met Lily once before. "You let your child be friends with these freaks" Vernon snapped. Petunia scowled at him. "Vernon"

Tess was embarrassed by her granddads behaviour. She glanced at Hugo who looked really amused like it didn't phase him one little bit.

"Dad, stop" Dudley snapped, glaring at his father who was scowling at the three youngsters.

"Weasley, isn't that the name of that awful family that made Dudley's tongue expand when he was fourteen" Vernon snapped. Tess glanced at Hugo whose lips cracked into a smirk, like he was trying not to laugh. Petunia nodded with a polite smile as she too remembered all those years ago. "What was there names" Vernon tried so hard to think. He heard there names from Mr Weasley back then and the way they called eachother by there first names. "Was it Gred and Forge. Weird names, i suppose there kind is used to odd names"

"Fred and George" Lily told the big man sternly.

"And the other one. Rupert-Roland-Ralph"

"Ronald" Hugo said, his voice going dangerously low. Tess sniggered into her palm at the thought of her dads tongue swelling up and growing so long that it went out the front door.

"Weird name" Vernon said gruffly. Petunia glanced at him as if telling him silently to shut his trap but he didn't seem to notice this and looked down at Hugo. "Hugo did you say- another weird name, what is it with those people that make them name there kids after some sort of infection"

Tess, Louis and Lily's eyes had suddenly widened as Hugo blinked at the rude man. "I was named after my grandfather"

"Is he a freak too"

"He is a muggle-born, like you. He's a dentist"

Tess glanced at her father who was touching his tongue to make sure that it was still the same size. Sarah rested her hand on his shoulder, chuckling softly at him. Petunia let out an exasperated sigh. "Honestly Vernon, we are here for Tess"

Tess smiled thankfully towards her grandmother. Vernon however frowned at Hugo and Louis. Both who were shifting uncomfortably. "Lets just hope she doesn't marry one of them" Vernon said suddenly. Hugos eyes widened while Tess just blushed. The two of them shot glances at eachother before turning back to the obese man. "Marrying into a family of freaks, i wouldn't go to the wedding"

"Vernon" Sarah sighed, having enough of her father in law already. "There only fourteen"

Vernon said nothing more about the matter and took a seat in the living room. Sarah didn't trust him to actually sit on there kitchen chairs anyway. The rest of the day was spent with Tess spending her birthday with her family and friends. Tess had also spent that day, trying to avoid Vernon and Hugo being in the same room together, both had tempers but both of them completely different people. Fireworks would be flying if Vernon insulted him and his family again and to be honest, Tess didn't think she would stop the fight that would happen.

The three stood outside the door when they were leaving, saying goodbye to Tess as they were about to go home. "I'll see you on the twentie-fifth" Tess said more to Hugo than the rest of them. Hugo nodded..

"Keep practising your dancing" Tess teased and Hugo scowled at the thought of him having to dance at the winter ball. Deep down she wanted him to ask her to this dance and would be giving him hints until the day. Boys cant be that stupid as to not know a hint when they see one.

_A/N Hey, right some people might ask questions about me copying the fourth book a bit with a ball but honestly that was not my intention. I was going to do a School reunion/winter ball thing on the seventh sequel but i really wanted James and Fred to attend and because this is James and Freds last year at hogwarts, i really wanted them to go to a ball. So i had to do it for there last year plus i really wanted a school reunion thing with a crowned witch or wizard, i have read a few fanfics of harry potter that do that with the next generation, so i wanted to do it myself. im not american, im Scottish but i do watch alot of American movies and shows. I hope you arn't annoyed with this. Please review_


	2. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley was filled with wizards and witches. Restaurants, shops, and other sights. Tess had just left Gringotts with her parents. Milly had skipped down the cobbled road to the joke shop as Sarah passed a shop with dresses in the front window. Tess was yanked back as Sarah admired the beauty of the dressed in the window. She was then dragged into the shop by her enthusiastic mother. Tess groaned, she didn't understand why girls went crazy over dresses.

The second she was in that shop though, she squealed with delight when she saw Cat. Cat was on her own as she scanned the dresses. Cat had pulled out a baby pink strapless dress. Beads, sequins and palettes on the fitted sweetheart bodice created a perfect shine with a puffy tulle skirt set off by a wide, satin ribbon wrapped in a bow around the waist. Cat giggled as she twirled around with the dress in her hands.

"Cat" Tess waved and Cat squeaked, turning to spot Tess. Cat waved excitedly. "Its beautiful" Tess pointed to the dress in her hand. Cat beamed. "I'm just going to try it on" and with that Cat had disappeared to the changing rooms.

"These dresses are expensive" sighed Sarah as she pulled out a few dress robes for Tess. Tess however wasn't interested in them as she had her sights set on an orange chiffon baby-doll dress with a jewelled neckline and ruched bodice. She stepped forward and pulled it from the rack, feeling the feel of the fabric and turning excitedly to her mother who stared at the dress with a frown. Orange wasn't exactly a colour that any girl would go for but it was Tess's favourite colour as it reminded her of a special persons hair colour. Sarah watched as Tess ran to the changing rooms and when she did so, she heard conversations happening from two cubicles. One was Cats voice, the other was Lily's. Both girls talking while getting dressed in different cubicles.

"Hi guys" Tess pulled the curtain around, to hide her body from sight so she could get changed.

"Hi Tess" the two girls said at the same time.

"Are you guys excited for the dance" Cat asked suddenly. Tess hesitated, she wasn't sure if she was or not. A date would be nice but all she really wanted was Hugo to ask her and if he didn't then she wasn't sure if she could turn up alone.

"I'm not sure" Lily said voicing Tess's answer for her. "Having your parents there, snogging on the dance floor is a rather disgusting thought"

"Lily can you zip me up" Tess said when she left the cubicle. Lily stepped out as Tess had her back to her. She zipped the dress up and Tess turned around to do the same to Lily's. Tess found herself looking up at Lily's Green and black ball gown dress. Trust Lily to try and be outrageous but still look gorgeous. Tess zipped her up and Lily turned around to give Tess a good look at the dress.

Lilly's dress had Black and Green layered lace and an exterior boning bump up the drama and dimension on the ball gown. A beaded waistband connecting a fitted bodice before blooming into a full skirt. Finished with sweetheart neckline.

"You look beautiful Lily as always" Tess said as Cat emerged in her baby pink dress. "You too Cat"

"Thanks" Cat and Lily said together both girls admiring there dresses before saying back to Tess. "You to"

"I really like the orange" Lily said as she looked her up and down. Sarah came in as did Ginny. Both woman wanting to see there daughters in the outfits. Ginny clasped a hand over her mouth as did Sarah. Both woman tearing up at there daughters.

"Awe. Lily you look beautiful" Ginny gushed.

"Duh" Lily grinned. Always so confident about herself. She did a dramatic twirl before stopping in front of her mother and smiling. "Have you bought your dress"

"I'll buy one nearer the time" Ginny said, cupping her daughters cheeks. "So i take it this is the dress"

"Definitely" Lily said Ginny nodded and watched Lily run into the cubicle. Cat did the same but Tess however waited for her mums approval. Sarah stepped forward, looking her up and down. The frown on Sahara face told her all she needed to know. She hated it.

"Do you want to try on something else" Sarah suggested. Tess let out an annoyed sigh. "Mum i like this dress"

"But it's orange. Maybe some pink or blue would be nice"

"Orange actually suits her" Ginny said nicely. "I think you should go with that one"

Sarah frowned at Ginny though she didn't notice. Tess however looked at both woman, noticing the anger in her mums eyes at Ginnys encouragement.

"I'm going to be wearing this mum" Tess told her firmly before going back into the cubicle to change. The dress was bought and they walked back into the cobbled Alley. Dudley emerged from the book shop with Tess's books in a cauldron with the list of books in his spare hand. Now all they needed to get was her school uniform. Tess was looking around for Hugo but couldn't see him. She wondered if he had came early and left already.

Milly walked into the joke shop looking for Fred. James was stood by the counter with Alice, both in a deep conversation with her swatted his chest playfully. George was behind the counter with Roxanne who was counting the money in the till. Angelina emerged moments later from the stock room. Roxanne looked up and smirked playfully. "Fred, someone's here to see you"

There was a loud bang and a grunt coming from one of the aisles. Fred came out a moment later rubbing his scalp with his hand. He noticed her and grinned. "Hey babe"

Milly was tapping her feet on the floor, her hands resting on her hips. Fred was in the dog house obviously. James, Roxanne, George and Angelina looked amused as they watched the scene unfold. Alice however had her arms folded also. "So you're angry at your boyfriend too" Alice said hotly. James groaned as he tried to pull Alice closer but Alice moved away from him.

"Teenage dramas" muttered Angelina.

Milly nodded ad turned to Fred for an explanation. "I haven't seen you in weaks, no letters, no nothing"

"You guys are hiding something" Alice suddenly said eyeing James suspiciously. "James has been doing the same thing to me"

Fred and James both hesitated, stealing glances at eachother. They were hiding something, the girls knew it.

"I'm not hiding anything" James promised. Fred nodded at Milly, agreeing with James one hundred percent.

"James, i have known you since we were babies. We have spilt food on eachother, tugged at each others hair, stolen toys and broken ornaments together. It was ring around the rosy in my living room. Where you would break something and my mum would pretend to be okay with it. It was potions homework in the common room where you would copy off of me and i would pretend to be mad but really i would blush because you thought i was smart enough to copy off of. It was hanging out on the quidditch field after hours, where we would just talk non stop. I think i know you a little better than you know yourself"

James stayed silent, stealing glances at Fred who was smirking at him. It was true, Alice probably knew him more than anyone, more than he knew himself. He let out a frustrated growl. "Alice, you're going to have to trust me okay. I'm not hiding anything"

Alice's eyes softened when she looked into his loving eyes. Milly however scoffed. "You're not going to believe him, are you?"

Alice stayed silent while Fred opened his mouth to speak the words that James had just previously spoken but didn't get around to it as Milly swung her hand around, smacking him in the cheek causing his face to turn sideways and a loud cackle coming from Roxanne. George and Angelina smirked at the shocked look on their sons face.

"Who is she" Milly demanded. Millys accusation got Alice worked up as well as she stared wide eyed at James who knew what was coming next. "Please tell me you're not screwing some blonde pure-blood"

James stared at her with his mouth agape before saying. "Yeah i am" he suddenly admitted. The joke shop went quiet, all shocked by James confession. Alice suddenly let rip, punching him wherever she could reach. James let her punch him wherever she wanted. He however covered his crotch with his hands, convinced that she would attack him in that area.

"You son of a-" Alice stopped as James suddenly grabbed her wrists to slow down her punches. "Let go of me"

"Alice. You're a pure-blood and Blonde" James told her, still holding her wrists in his grip. All that was heard in that shop was Alice's heavy breathing. She scowled at the smug look on James face. "That's not even funny" Alice said as she let James pull her towards him.

Fred was still rubbing his cheek as he looked at Milly who still looked determined. Feisty, determined and a challenge that's what he liked about Milly so the slap on his cheek didn't at all bother him, it just made him love her even more. "I know some thing is going on"

"Why would i want anyone else" Fred asked with a small smile on his face as he noticed Millys eyes softened for a moment before turning back to there angry gaze.

"I love you" he said confidently surprising Roxanne, George and Angelina who were leaning over the counter as they watched the romantic scene unfold before them. Millys face twisted into a small smile. "Something is still going on"

"It's a surprise" Fred told her and James looked at him like he was crazy. He hoped Fred wouldn't ruin there entire plan. "A surprise?" Milly looked surprised.

"Yeah" Fred nodded. "It's on my graduation day. I want you to come and watch me graduate"

"But-im a muggle"

"Yeah. Muggleborn parents come to, we do have muggleborns in our year. They just sort out there floo network and travel to Professor Longbottoms office"

Milly felt happy tears in her eyes as she nodded with a grin on her face. "Okay, i'll go"

"I'll need to talk to Professor Longbottom first but it shouldn't be a problem"

"I'll speak to him" grinned Alice. "I have him wrapped around my little finger"

Tess needed some new robes and as she walked into the shop with her parents. She spotted Hugo who was getting measured. Rose was looking in the mirror in her new robes while Ron was looking at Hugo with sympathy. Hermione however was pushing Hettie in the pram who was over a year old.

Hugo was looking down as the witch measured up his leg. The robes he was wearing just now were too short in the leg and looked more like shorts. He was too lanky for his own good. Tess giggled into her hand.

"You get your lankiness from me" Ron told him. Hugo looked up and scowled at him before noticing Tess with her parents by the door. "Hey Tess"

"Hey" she smirked. "Nice legs"

Hugo rolled his eyes as he heard his sister laugh.

"Did you get your dress robes" she asked him casually. Hugo nodded as Ron held them up, proud. "They look a hundred times better than what i wore at the Yule ball" he shuddered at the memory of the lace and collar.

The witch suddenly pulled away and got to her feet before going to the back and picking out a better size of black trousers.

"So...the dance" Tess said casually, wanting to give him the easiest hints of all. Hermione seemed to know what she was getting at the moment the word dance came up. Sarah seemed to know too as she stared wide eyed at her daughter and red headed best friend.

"Yeah" Hugo said, not really disguising his voice of disgust at the thought of dancing at the winter ball.

"Are you..you know, going to ask someone" that hint had to be a dead give away, except it wasn't. Hugo just shrugged. "Haven't thought about it."

Tess felt her smile drop and Hermione mentally whacked her head with her hand, muttering "Boys" under her breath. Hettie seemed to agree as she threw her doll out of the pram, hitting Hugo in the back of the head. "Ow" Hugo growled rubbing his head with his hand.

The door opened and in came a blonde headed beauty. Hugo and Tess noticed her as a gryffindor with an Irish accent. Her name was Jane McGuire, she had a twin sister called Celia. She smiled brightly when she saw a familiar face. "Hello Hugo, Tess"

Hugo gave an awkward wave and Tess frowned at the blonde girl that ruined her moment. Hugo however looked almost in a daze which annoyed Tess. The young blonde walked past Hugo to the counter as the witch walked out with a pair of black trousers. Hugo took them from her and hurried to the changing rooms.

"Oh, what a cute baby" gushed Jane as she bent down to look at Hettie who was giggling at the blonde beauty. Jane made funny faces at her before standing back up. Tess folded her arms as she scanned the upcoming fourth year with her eyes. Jane seemed to have curves with a flat stomach, big breasts and a tanned face and body. She had hit puberty when she was twelve. Tess remembered that, when all the twelve year old guys ogled her. The only one who didn't was Hugo.

"Your friend" Jane said looking at Tess. "He's cute isn't he"

Rose snorted loudly to make herself known. Ron, Hermione, Sarah and Dudley all looked at eachother as Tess gave the blonde a look of disgust.

"Is he, i haven't noticed" Tess lied bitterly.

"Oh sure, he is the only guy in our year that hasn't asked me out. Your friend Louis asked me out once" Jane sighed and Tess felt bad for her. It didn't look that great to be getting all the guys attention. "Do you know if he's got a date for the winter ball"

That's when all the sympathy went out the window. Rose whirled around to stare at Jane like she was blind while Tess hesitated, her eyes widening. "YES" She suddenly blurted out loudly making Jane jump backwards in surprise.

"He does" Dudley frowned looking at Tess. The shop was silent even the witch behind the counter had fallen silent. "Really who" Jane asked curiously.

Tess looked around quickly in a panic. She didn't know what to say, her mind going black before she finally settled with. "ME" she took a deep breath when she saw the adults and Rose stare at her with wide eyes. "Yeah, he's going with me" she lied. Jane nodded. "Oh okay" she smiled at her before turning back to the witch behind the counter. The witch began to measure her as Hugo came back out in his new black trousers that fitted. Tess felt her face go really hot as they all looked at Hugo.

"What" Hugo asked as he stared at himself in his new school uniform with his robes clasped on. "It fits" he declared happily before running back into the changing room to take them off. Hermione went and paid for the uniform that Hugo was taken off in the changing rooms.

The witch gave Jane a school uniform for her to try on before turning to attend to Tess. She was getting measured as Hugo came back out with the clothes in hand. Ron stuffed them into the cauldron with an extension charm upon it as Rose disappeared to get out of her new school uniform as well. She came back and he did the exact same thing, stuffing them into the cauldron.

"I'll see you later Tess" Hugo said with a grin as he left with Ron, Hermione, Baby Hettie and Rose. "I don't get it. Is he going with tess to the winter ball" Tess heard Ron whisper to Hermione who just swatted his shoulder and rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you later" she whispered back.

Tess stole a glance at her parents who were still a bit surprised by the ordeal. Tess couldn't help but feel really guilty that she had lied. Her emotions just got the better of her. She hoped he some how wouldn't find out though she knew that would be impossible and he would find out some way that she had lied.

_A/N If you want to see there dress robes. Go on my page and click on my photo bucket profile :)_


	3. Hogwarts express

The end of the holidays came quicker than expected. On the day of September first, the sky was cloudy as Lily got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She would as usual get changed into her school robes on the hogwarts express. Lily stumbled out of her room, rubbing her eyes as James pushed past her holing his trunk down the stairs. Lily grumbled under her breath about his bad manners. Her trunk already lay by the front door.

Lily got to the kitchen as the toast popped out of the toast, the toast was in mid air when Lily grabbed it casually and began to butter the golden brown toast. Harry sat at the table, drinking coffee and reading the daily prophet. Ginny was by the cooker, dishing up a fry up for everyone. James was munching on toast and gulping down some pumpkin juice. Albus however was not there yet.

"Your last year of hogwarts James, how does it feel" Lily asked amused as she heard Ginny sniffle from the cooker. "My baby's all grown up"

"Depressing" James said and Lily chuckled. "I'm going to have to think of jobs soon and be completely boring"

"Not unless you bring your personality in your work. Like Uncle George and Uncle Fred did, building there own joke shop" grinned Lily. Ginny shrieked turning to face her youngest with her hands on her hips. "Lily dont give him any ideas"

"A magician" James suddenly declared. Harry gave him a disapproving look from where he was sat. "I could do that. Fool all the muggles"

"No James because sooner or later you will be found out and get taken to wizengamot for using magic in front of muggles. I don't fancy having to go to my sons sentencing" Harry said flicking through the daily prophet.

"How about a comedian" Lily suggested as Ginny placed plates of the fry up on the table. "Thanks love" Harry kissed her cheek before tucking into his breakfast.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER. COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT" Ginny bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. Lily and James let go of there ears once the shouting had ceased.

"A comedian, i could do that" James grinned proudly.

"No you can't" Ginny said as she ate a bit of bacon. "You're good at pranking, not jokes. Most of your jokes are really offensive anyway"

"What about the one with the blonde and the mosquito?"

"James if you said that to a blonde, including your girlfriend. You would get dumped on your arse straight away and would never get a date with a blonde again" Albus said as he came down the stairs, only in a pair of jeans.

"Albus, where's your top" Ginny asked horrified.

"I don't have a clean one" he muttered. Ginny began looking around in the washing basket before pulling a grey sweatshirt out and throwing it at him.

Lily raised her eyebrow at her older brother who seemed different than he did last term. "There's something different about you"

Albus looked confused for a moment before he grinned, pleased that someone had noticed.

"It's not your hair is it"

Albus shook his head, still grinning. James turned to look at him for a moment before turning back around. "He's been working out"

Albus slipped his sweatshirt on and Lily smirked. "That's it. Is it to impress a certain someone"

"WHO" Ginny asked, staring at her son with big eyes. Albus blushed.

"It's clear you like Frankie" Lily said with a small smile. James began to choke on his bacon while Harry looked defeated. "Frankie Longbottom?"

"Yeah, so" Albus snapped as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Ask her out" James said suddenly.

"What, why" Albus continued to blush as he stared at James who looked like he was thinking up a brilliant prank.

"I would just love to see the look on Professor Longbottoms face when he sees that his daughters love the potter men" James smirked. "Oh my god, do it. His face will be hilarious"

"Oh, this is brilliant." Ginny gushed.

"How is it" Harry shook his head. "Both of our sons falling for Neville's daughters, I'm surprised our friendship with him hasn't faltered with James here dating his oldest" He turned to Lily. "Promise me you wont date a boy that's my mates son, will you"

Lily blushed as she thought about Scorpius and the Malfoys with a small smile on her face. "Dad, you don't need to worry about that" she was being honest after all. Draco was hardly a friend of Harry's, so she wasn't Lying.

"Good" Harry grinned before saying. "No boys till you're at least thirty anyway"

"DAD" Lily gaped at him as Ginny swatted his arm. "Honestly Harry, may i remind how old i was when i began dating"

Harry cringed at the memory. "Fourteen"

"Exactly" she looked pleased with herself as she made a point.

"Why did you go out with Michael Corner anyway" Harry asked as the three kids cringed at the thought of there mother dating someone who wasn't there dad.

"I liked him" Ginny rolled her eyes. "You can hardly speak, Cho Chang ring any bells"

Harry mumbled something that the kids couldn't make out but Lily chuckled none the less at her mothers quick witted responses.

After breakfast. The trunks were pulled into the car and once everyone was ready and seated into the car, Harry took off. There were only a little bit down the road before Albus suddenly announced. "I need a pee"

"Can you not hold your bladder till we get there" Harry asked in disbelieve. Albus was silent for a moment before shaking his head. "I could but you will go over a speed bump, my bladder will jolt and i will end up with pee going down my leg"

Lily tried to move closer to the window as did James. Albus was in the middle. "Dad turn around"

Harry cursed under his breath as he had to turn his car back around.

At malfoy Manor. Scorpius sat at the dining table. His father and mother at opposite ends of the table with Lucius and Narcissa who had just came over to visit there grandson before he went away. Scorpius glanced at his granddad who he used to be so close too but now that Scorpius didn't agree with his beliefs. He tended to not see much of his granddad, all because he couldn't face telling him who he was friends with and now that he was going out with Lily Potter, it just made the situation ten times worse.

"So Scorpius, when are we going to meet your school friends" Naricissa asked. He loved his grandmother, she cared more about family than she did about pure blood laws. Scorpius hesitated as he glanced at Lucius who seemed to be staring him down.

"All Pure blooded Slytherins i hope" Lucius said, catching his eye. Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance at his father. "Does it really matter"

"Of course it does Draco" Lucius growled. "Our family has been pure blood for generations. We will be a joke if he marrys someone with non pure blood"

Scorpius stared down at the table, his thoughts going to Lily. "Dad, can i date anyone i want"

Draco hesitated before nodding despite the fact Lucius was glowering at him. "Except a Potter and a Weasley"

Scorpius gulped and looked at Astoria who just rolled her eyes and swatted the back of Dracos head. "Scorpius you can date anyone you want even a Potter or a weasley"

Lucius looked outraged as did Draco, both men staring at her in disbelieve. "Astoria"

"If i had fallowed my fathers rules after the war when he told me that you Draco were bad news, do you think we would have a son and be married right now"

"I'm very charming" Draco muttered as Scorpius stood up from the table and went to see if his trunk was fully packed and by the door. Lucius watched him leave with a frown edged across his face. "That boy is going to grow up thinking its okay to marry who ever he wants"

It just chimed eleven o'clock when Lily had gotten onto the train. James ran off to find Fred and Alice but Albus ran off to find Rose, Chad and Frankie. Lily took her time trying to find her friends when she was suddenly pulled into a compartment. Letting out a shriek as she went to hit the person who had just suddenly grabbed her only to come face to face with Malfoy. Scorpius grinned at her as he shut the compartment door. Lily found herself being placed against the compartment door.

"Malfoy" Lily gasped as Scorpius placed both hands at either side of her head. "What if someone sees us"

"They will just think that i am snogging a pretty red head. After all, with your back placed up against the door, they can only see the back of your head" he grinned, leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss, caressing her cheeks with his hands. Lily sighed in his mouth, feeling carefree and satisfied as her arms locked around his neck. The kiss was broken as they tried to catch there breaths. Scorpius rested his hands against Lily's waist, his thumbs rubbing the cotton that was covering her soft skin. Lily looked down and Scorpius saw the worry that was there. He dropped his hands from her waist the minute he noticed how uncomfortable she got.

"I wont force you" Scorpius told her, knowing why she was feeling uncomfortable. "I wouldn't force you to do anything that you didn't want to do" his hands rested against her cheeks to bring her head up, so they were eye level. "I care about you too much. I don't want to hurt you"

Lily felt her face crack into a smile as she stared up at him. "Scorpius Malfoy is romancing, who knew"

He grinned down at her as he took her hands in his. "Now you do" leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

Louis walked into a compartment where he saw a flash of long brown hair and knew instantly that it was Cat. He pulled the compartment door open and Cat jumped, pushing a file of some sort in her bag.

Louis frowned at her. "What's that" he asked, sitting beside her. Cat hesitated. "A book" she said. Louis however didn't believe her one little bit. "Can i see it"

"No" Cat said quickly but Louis tackled her, his hands slipping into her bag. The two rolled off the seat and landed on the ground. "Louis" she shrieked as he pulled out a file triumphantly. He got to his feet and held his prize in victory.

"Give it" Cat gasped appalled. Louis held it up and began to flick through it, stopping at a page of a dark haired woman with a streak of blue in her hair, green eyes, a nose piercing, an eyebrow piercing with pale skin. You could only see her face and a little bit of her chest which was covered in black material. Resembling a Goth and looked to be about seventeen. There was a man beside her in the picture with long, brown hair and brown eyes. His face was tanned and he had on a grey tank top with a dark grey shirt. He looked what girls would consider attractive and he too looked seventeen.

"Who are these people" Louis asked. Cat reached out to snatch the file from him but he pulled it away from her reach. "Louis" she whinned.

"Tell me" Louis sighed, looking at her with determination.

"They're my parents" Cat blurted out. Louis stared at her confused, her parents. He looked back at the file just when Tess and Hugo walked in. Cat snatched the file from him and stuffed it in her bag quickly.

"Hey guys, we were looking for you everywhere" Hugo sat down in the compartment as Louis and Cat stared at eachother longer than was necessary. Both knowing that the conversation wasn't going to be dropped.

Scorpius pulled Lily, slowly by the hand, away from the door before he went and pulled the compartment door open. "After you m'am"

"Scorpius Malfoy, such the gentleman" Lily teased as she walked out the compartment first. The two wondered down the corridor, casually looking into compartments as they walked by. They stopped at a compartment where Hugo, Tess, Louis and Cat were sat. "Hey guys" Tess said as Lily and Scorpius sat down. Hugo raised his eyebrow at Lily as her cheeks were still a bright colour of red.

"Have you caught the sun Lil" Hugo asked. Lily looked confused but Scorpius sniggered into his hand. Tess poked Lilly's cheeks and Lily scowled at Scorpius before shaking her head. "Just hot"

"That you are" muttered Scorpius under his breath.

Tess casually looked at Hugo. Thinking back to when they were in diagon alley and Jane. Tess gulped as she realised that he would find out sooner or later what she had done. "Hugo, have you thought about who you're going to ask to the ball"

Hugo shook his head. "Might not go"

Tess nodded and decided not to say much on the matter. Her cheeks heating up as she tried to think of how to keep Hugo away from Jane who would probably ask him why he was going to the dance with her.

Louis shuffled over towards Cat. Hugo and Tess both looking out the window, Lily and Scorpius were keeping there eyes on eachother with there individual smirks on there faces, so no one would probably noticed what Louis and Cat were talking about.

"Cat, tell me what's going on"

"I never really cared to know about my parents until recently. I wanted to know why they got rid of me. I went into the office and i found my file, that's my parents picture at the back. It makes sense why they got rid of me. They were only kids themselves" Cat whispered in a hushed voice to Louis who nodded in understanding.

"I want to find them" she told him. Louis hesitated. "Cat i don't think that's a good idea. What are you going to tell them. 'Hey parents who abandoned me, I'm your daughter oh and I'm a witch"

"They're young and they look dark. I don't think they would mind" Cat whispered back. Louis looked at her unsure if this was the right thing.

"Do you even know where they live"

Cat smiled brightly. "Scotland, that's there last known address. They went to boarding school in England though and lived in Scotland during the summer and the holidays. It says so on the file. They lived a few blocks from eachother in Scotland with there parents and went to the same boarding school in England. How cool is that"

"When are you going to find them"

"Christmas holidays, i wont be going back to the orphanage. I'll go to Scotland and find them. I saved money so i can get a train "

Louis sighed. "Okay, what if they don't want to know you"

"Then i will have to go back to the orphanage and say i decided to come back. I'll ring Luke and tell him to pick me up" Cat shrugged.

Louis fell silent after that. The conversation died and Louis let it drop. Not wanting to talk any more about her scheme, though he was hell bent that he would help her if she wanted it.

_A/N Sorry this chapter is forty minutes late. I'm really sun burnt and its hard to more :( anyway enjoy this chapter and review_


	4. Asking to the ball

The Hogwarts Express slowed down at last and finally stop in the pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station.

The train doors opened and all the student clambered out. Hagrid was as usual waiting for the first years to guide them across the lake.

"I'll go with you" Louis whispered to Cat suddenly. Cat stared wide eyed at him. "Really? You don't have to"

"I want to, just to keep you company" Louis put his arm around her with a grin on his face.

A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting for them outside the station. The six climbed into one of the carriages, the door shut, and a few moments later, the carriages rumbled its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle.

The dementors remained from the previous year encase grayback returns. Carriages came to a stop outside the castle. Professor Longbottom stood outside the doors of hogwarts castle with Professor Bones, both ready to greet the new students. Fred came bounding out of his carriage that he shared with James and Alice. "Professor Longbottom, i need to talk to you about something" Fred said as Hugo jumped out of a carriage. Tess, Louis, Cat, Lily and Scorpius followed soon after.

"What is it?" Professor Longbottom asked, staring at Fred. He noticed how Fred looked sort of nervous which was unusual for him.

"The winter ball" Fred sighed. "I have a muggle girlfriend, who knows about magic. Could she attend" he asked. Professor Longbottom looked at him as he debated about it. "Miss Dursleys sister, isn't it"

"Yeah" Fred nodded.

"I could let it happen. She does know about Magic after all" he paused as he thought about it. "Okay, the floo network will have to be connected and i will send a letter informing her parents"

Fred grinned. He had never been this happy in all of his life. Milly was now going to experience a part of his life as a wizard and he couldn't wait.

"Anything else, Mr Weasley"

"Yeah. Could she attend the graduation as well" he hesitated, thinking he had asked for too much.

"I'll have to see what shes like at the winter ball first"

"Please Professor. I have a surprise for her for the graduation" he gulped. Professor Longbottom looked at him, his brow furrowed. "What kind of surprise"

"If i told you, it wouldn't be a surprise sir"

Professor Longbottom sighed. "Okay, but the surprise better not be a prank"

"Please, Millys not the pranking sort" Fred scoffed as he ran inside the castle with a big smile edged across his face.

The Great Hall was decorated for the start-of-term feast. Golden plates and goblets lay on the table. The four long House tables were packed with students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils.

Hugo dived at the gryffindor table, ready to eat. He hoped the sorting wouldn't last for ages. Tess sat down at the ravenclaw table, Louis and Cat at the hufflepuff table and Lily and Scorpius sat at the slytherin table.

The sorting began and the new first year students were placed into there appropriate houses. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Hugo was thankful once the feast had begun. His stomach aching for its need for food. He began to stuff his face much to the disgust of Rose who was sat beside him with Chad. "Do you have to eat like that"

"Rose, you can hardly speak" Hugo scoffed once he swallowed his food. "When your at home, you eat like dad as much as i do"

Rose went red as Chad chuckled from his seat beside her. "I do not" she spat out.

Louis sat beside Cat at the hufflepuff table. Cat was looking at the file with her parents picture at the back with a grin on her face.

"Aren't you gonna eat" Louis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not hungry" she said, too busy rubbing her thumb against the picture of her parents. Louis pushed the plate of chicken towards her forcefully. The remembrance of last term and her eating disorder still flashing through there minds. Cat huffed but took a piece of chicken and began to eat.

"So, are we just signing our names up for leaving this Christmas holidays and not telling our family members" he hesitated when he said family members because of Cat living in an orphanage but she didn't seem to realise what he had said. She just nodded. "If we tell them, they will be waiting for us when we get off the train. It's better not saying a word then hop on a train for Scotland"

"Why not get a plane to Scotland. It's only thirty minutes, a little bit more maybe"

"Plane tickets cost more than train tickets. Though i have bought my train ticket, you need to buy yours. I'll give you some money if you want but you will need to buy them at the desk at Kings cross the minute we get through the barrier and it will cost more"

Louis smiled at her. "I'll pay you back obviously"

"I know you would" she sighed. "It will take us at least four hours to get to Edinburgh. It shouldn't be a problem, we take the hogwarts express every year and that's longer than four hours."

Louis grunted as he continued to eat his dinner. Cat continued to stare at the file, butterflies in her stomach as she thought of what would happen when she met them. The scary thought she had in her head was what if they didn't want to see her but she couldn't keep thinking of the bad things. The good things was what she needed to focus on and if her parents rejected her, then she knew she was better off in that strict orphanage.

When the puddings had been scoffed and the crumbs on the plates disappeared. Professor Longbottom got to his feat. He looked rather excited and Tess had a feeling he was about to talk about the winter ball.

"Good evening" Professor Longbottom started. "Now as most of you have heard, a winter ball is taken place in December. It is a school reunion for the people who attended hogwarts during the eighty's and the ninety's. That includes me" he grinned. "It is also something for the students who are graduating this year"

James and Fred whistled loudly as Alice cheered. Making themselves known that they will be graduating this term.

"Everyone is welcome" Professor Longbottom said. "The new first years will attend as well but there is a time restriction" he said earning a few groans from students. "The first and second years will attend the winter ball until Nine, the third years will attend till Ten and the fourth, fifth, sixth and seven years will attend till midnight. The only ones that are eligible for the crowned witch and wizard contest is the fourth, fifth, sixth and seven years. The weak before the ball during dinner, you will be given pieces of parchment from your head of house and you will write down the witch or wizard you nominate for the crown. Then during the ball, there will be a box and more pieces of parchment but this time with names of the people that had the most votes. There will be two wizard names and two witches names. You will circle the ones that you think deserve to win and then slip the parchment into the box"

The students listened carefully and once he was finished there was loud chattering amongst the students as they wondered who they would vote for.

"I haven't finished" Professor Longbottom snapped and the students fell silent again. "There is rules. You can't vote for yourselves and there must not be any pranks or silly business" Professor Longbottom darted his eyes towards Fred and James causing the two boys to grin with pride. He then remembered who Freds father was and was sure that there would probably be pranks and dilly behaviour from the father and son. "Alcohol will be supplied to the adults. No students are allowed it and to make sure the students under the age of seventeen do not take a drink of any alcoholic beverages, there will be a charm placed upon them"

Loud groans came from James and Fred, both muttering something about that being totally unreasonable. Professor Longbottom took a deep breath and glared towards the two young students. "And now it is getting late. It is important for you lot to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Good night"

"I can't believe we're not allowed alcohol" said Fred as him and James walked into the gryffindor common room with Hugo behind them. Hugo through himself on the sofa. "We are seventeen, it's close to being of age."

"I know, we're of age to apparate but not of age to drink. Not fair" James took a seat by Hugo. Fred and James going in a huff about the fact that they could not drink.

"Have you guys got your licence for apparition" Hugo asked curiously. Eyeing the two boys. Fred grinned. "I have"

"I haven't because my mother decided to have me at the end of August, so i couldn't go and apply for one. I have to wait till next year in the summer" James grumbled. Alice laughed as she sat down at James feet, loving the feeling of him playing with her blonde hair. "Don't worry, my birthday is in October. We can take the test together next year"

James smiled as he thought of a surprise he had in store for her next year. He glanced at Fred who winked at him with a small smirk on his face. The two had been acting shifty, Hugo had noticed but before he could ask them what the hell was going on. Jane walked in. "So, i hear you are going with Tess to the ball" Jane said, leaning over the couch to speak to Hugo who looked confused. Fred, James and Alice looked up. The three looking at them with raised eyebrows and knowing looks.

"Uh, no I'm not. Where did you hear that"

"Tess" Jane frowned before shaking her head. "Never mind, do you want to go with me"

Hugo felt his cheeks flare up, not noticing the surprised looks they were getting from half the common room.

"Sure" Hugo said with a small smile. "But shouldn't i be asking you"

Jane shook her head and laughed. "Nah. It's a bit sexist how guys have to do all the work when it comes to the female population." she said with a grin. "They say this is a man's world but if this was a man's world, god wouldn't of made me" she winked at him before retreating to the girls staircase.

Hugo watched her for a moment before saying. "Jane" she turned back around. "Why did you ask me?" Don't get him wrong, he was delighted but Jane was pretty with her curvy waist, long blonde hair, long legs, green eyes, big chest and red, glossy lips, while he was a red head with anger issues.

She bit her bottom lip as she contemplated an answer before settling with. "You're gorgeous and i like a challenge" she retreated to the girls dormitory as Rose spluttered out her disgust. "Is the whole female Population blind"

Hugo smirked, feeling pleased with himself.

"I am seeing a pattern here, does he just attract Blondes" Molly asked from across the room. Jane's twin sister was laying across a chair. She was called Celia and was the complete opposite of her perky, pretty twin sister. She was in fact the rebel but a brave hearted gryffindor. She had blonde curly hair instead of the long, straight blonde hair Jane had. The ends of her curly, blonde hair was coloured hot pink. Black, green, hot pink and white bracelets were on each of her wrists. She wore fish net tights with black, biker boots. "My sister has a thing for men with alot of anger. Which hasn't worked out in her favour in the past" said Celia, "She got knocked seven bells out of, last time"

"I would never hit a girl" Hugo said defending himself. Celia grinned. "I know you wouldn't" she swung her legs off the chair and hot tailed it up to her dormitory.

Hugo turned back to James, Fred and Alice with a grin on his face. "I'm a witch magnet" he grinned. Rose shook her head muttering "Boys" under her breath as she sat on Chad's lap by the fire.

Tess was getting ready for bed in her dormitory. She snuggled up in bed about ready to fall asleep only to be disturbed by Ivy from the bed across from her. "Is Hugo going with anyone to the ball"

"Uh, no" Tess said, getting angry that girls keep on asking her that question.

"Good" Ivy muttered before falling into a deep sleep. Tess stayed awake for a bit longer as she wondered if she should just ask Hugo herself, instead of waiting for him to ask her. She decided that in the morning she would ask him, just as a friend of course before falling asleep and waiting for morning to come.

_A/N Im excited to write the ball now as i have everything planned and know what's going to happen :) Review_


	5. A bully will emerge

WHAT"

By the next morning, it had spread quite dramatically that Jane was going with Hugo to the ball and Tess had just found out from Louis. Tess felt her throat closing up as she marched down the corridor. She desperately began looking for Lily, needing her advice on this matter. She stopped at a broom cupboard, hearing the sound of Lily's voice from inside. Tess swung the door open and came face to face with both Lily and Scorpius, both red in the face and there arms tangled around eachother. Scorpius dived backwards, banging his head against the back wall.

Tess was to distraught to notice Lily and Malfoys situation. Instead she began ranting on to Lily. "Did you know that Hugo was going to the ball with Jane"

"Uh, no" Lily gulped, glancing at Scorpius who moved passed Tess. "I'll just leave you two, to your girly talk" he then jogged down the corridor.

"What's happened?"

Tess sighed. "Actually, i shouldn't be angry. It's just a dance"

"You fancy Hugo" Lily said, her expression staying the same. Tess blushed deeply and Lily cracked a smile"I've known for years. Just get a date to the ball, make him jealous"

"I doubt he will be jealous if he's going to the ball with a blonde scarlet woman" she said getting all heated up. Lily took a hold of tess's hair and brought it up to the angry girls face as if to remind her that she was in fact blonde.

"That doesn't count, I'm not a scarlet woman" Tess frowned.

"Neither is Jane. She's just a girl who asked a guy she likes to the ball" Lily intertwined her arm with hers. "We need to get to class" The two girls made there way to class as Tess tried to figure out who she could ask and who would agree.

The greenhouse was filled with Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Squeezing the pus out of the bubotubers. Hugo cringed as the yellowish-green pus covered his hand, he gagged in disgust. Louis jumped backwards as the pus dropped on his shoe. "This is disgusting" Louis scowled. Hugo put up his hand in attempt to tell him that he was going to be sick.

"Um, Professor Longbottom. Hugo is about to through up his breakfast" Louis said with his hand raised in the air. Jane looked across the table at Hugo who was gagging loudly. SPLAT. Hugo through up his breakfast on the green house floor.

"That is unattractive" said Celia from across the room.

Professor Longbottom shook his head. "Go to the hospital wing Mr Weasley"

"I'll take him" Louis offered as he walked around the sick and guided Hugo out of the green house. Both walking back up to the castle. Louis glanced at Hugo casually. "You used a puking pastille then"

Hugo looked at him before vomiting once more on the grass, wiping his face with his sleeve and swallowing the purple half of the puking pastille. "How did you-"

"Hugo, you have ate my mums cooking without being sick, i pushed a pin through your tongue when we were seven. Almost hitting a blood vessel and you still never puked, you never cried either. I have never seen you sick in my life, only when you were nine and had the flu. You haven't had the flu since"

Hugo cringed at the memory of the pin and his tongue before shrugging. "Truth, i stayed up all night thinking about Jane asking me to the ball and why. So basically, I'm just tired"

"That's a stupid reason to skive class" Louis said amused. "But I'll go along with it, I'll write notes for you in class" Louis chuckled, patting him on the back and running back to the greenhouse.

Hugo watched him go before hurrying off to the Gryffindor Common room. He entered through the portrait and noticed James and Fred also skiving class, stop talking immediately. Something was up and Hugo knew it.

"Okay, what's going on"

Fred and James looked up at him with innocent faces. "Nothing" Hugo raised his eyebrow, not believing them at all.

"Shouldn't you be in class" Fred said trying to change the subject,

"Shouldn't you two" Hugo retorted. Fred and James glanced at eachother before turning back to him.

"Good point" James mumbled.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me" Hugo looked determined.

"Even if we through you out" James stood up from the couch. Hugo rolled his eyes and put his arms out for him to try. James stepped forward ad tried to lift the tall, lanky boy off the ground but didn't get as far as getting his feet off the ground. James pulled back and glanced at Fred. Hugo looked amused at the fact he could not lift him up and through him from the common room.

"Tell me"

"Not until I have spoken to Professor Longbottom" James said which made Hugo confused.

"We will give you hints" Fred shrugged, thinking that was fair. "It involves Graduation, The longbottoms, the dursleys, family and coming together"

Hugo frowned, looking more confused than he did before. "Okay, i don't want to know things that involve riddles. I'm off to bed" he skipped up to his dormitory, leaving Fred and James looking quite smug.

Lily was walking down the corridor on her way to the great hall for lunch. Her hand filled with a letter she had received at breakfast. A harsh letter for someone anonymous. The letter consisted of vile and harsh words that did bring a tear to her eye but before she reached the great hall, she was pulled into a deserted cupboard. Letting out a shriek, she realised that it was Scorpius who was looking at her with his Malfoy smirk. The smirk slowly faded when a tear cascaded down her cheeks.

"Are you okay"

"Who knew Malfoy could do worry as an emotion" Lily teased wiping the tear away quickly.

"You make me worry" he took a strand of her red hair in his finger tips before putting it behind her ear with a small grin. "What happened"

"Nothing, I'm fine"

Scorpius raised his eyebrow at her, telling her that he didn't believe a single word she said. His hand slipped into hers, pulling the letter from her grip.

"Malfoy" Lily sighed, turning away as Scorpius read the letter.

"Who the hell wrote this" Scorpius raged. Lily shrugged. "I guess I'm a very hate-able person"

"You're not" he told her stubbornly. "This is lies for one" he glanced at the letter with disgust before turning to look into Lily's sad eyes. "You're beautiful, you're not fat and you're definitely not a slut"

Lily smiled cheekily through her tears. "You forgot one"

"No i didn't" he smirked. "They got one right" he watched for Lily's reaction but she just smiled knowingly. "You are a bitch but I'm an arse, so we fit perfectly"

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. Scorpius let go of the letter and grabbed a hold of her waist. The letter floated to the ground and was instantly forgotten as the two of them came together as one in a slow kiss.

In the great hall, Louis sat with Cat at the hufflepuff table. He casually looked at her over his issue of the daily prophet. Cat had her tongue sticking out at the corner of her mouth as she wrote on a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing" Louis asked curiously.

"I'm writing facts about my parents. Facts that i get from there appearance and what was said about them" she indicated to the file.

Louis nodded as he looked at the file again. "Your mum looks like a death eater"

"What's that supposed to mean" Cat gasped, clearly insulted.

"Whoa, i was joking" He held up his hand to show her that he was in fact joking. Cat took a deep breath and looked back down at the file in front of her. She had spent everyday since the day she had retrieved it, studying every inch of it. Louis just rolled his eyes and went back to reading the daily prophet.

A figure seemed to emerge at the hufflepuff table. Louis looked back up to find himself staring at a tall slytherin girl. She had long black hair and dark eye shadow. She was called Danielle and was one of the many mean slytherins in fourth year. Danielle snatched up the file from Cat, scanning the file with a smirk upon her face.

Cat shrieked and jumped up to retrieve what was hers. Danielle pulled her hand back with the file firmly gripped in her hand. "Give it back"

Danielle chuckled with a face full of evil. "Are these your parents" she smirked. "They didn't want you did they"

Cats lip trembled but she refused to cry at the mean words that were being spoken to her. Louis got to his feet, scowling at the mean slytherin. "Piss off"

"Oh, what's wrong Weasley. Hit a nerve" Danielle glanced at Cat and then back at Louis. "Oh i see, is love in the air."

Louis turned pink as did Cat. Both not being able to look at eachother in the eye.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Weasley, even you can do better that someone who lives in an orphanage who is clearly not loveable enough to have parents"

Cat felt hot tears spill from her face as the file was dropped to her feet. Louis felt his mouth go dry, staring wide eyed at the slytherin girl with an angry gaze in them.

"I'm sorry, have you met Cat" Louis said, feeling the need to stick up for the crying girl who had gotten to her knees to collect the file. "She is loveable for anyone, the most adorable girl i have met and have you heard yourself. Didn't your daddy leave you with your mother because YOU weren't good enough for him. He wanted a boy didn't he"

Cat looked up at Louis with her mouth slightly a jar. Danielles face darkened as she stepped forward. "Say that to my face"

"I just did, didn't i" he scoffed. "You're unlovable that even your own dad didn't want you" Louis placed his fists against the wooden table, leaning over to glower at her. "See that's the difference between your little world and my family. We actually care about eachother, your dad didn't even care to stick around"

Danielle stood rooted to the spot, staring at him in disgust before turning and storming away, leaving Cat to get to her feet. Cat placed the file back on the table and crawled under the hufflepuff table. Louis looked confused for a moment before cat emerged from under the hufflepuff table to get to the other side, where Louis was. She flung her arms around him, almost knocking him into the sandwiches.

"Thank you so much"

Louis blushed as she kissed his cheek, pink lip-gloss staining the apple of his cheek. "I didn't do anything"

Cat pulled away, a big smile spread across her face. "You did so much"

Tess was stood in the girls bathroom with Hugo. Tess felt the need to practise the charms to become animagi. She gripped her wand tighter, the charms and spells slipping from her mouth. Hugo watched her with a bag of sweets in his palm.

Tess flicked her wand at her body as she tried to turn into her animagi form. They had been trying this for over a year now and she knew it would take time and hard work but this was getting ridiculous. Her anger and frustration got the better of her in that moment and as she flicked her wand more violently, the charms and spells leaving her lips in an angry growl. Something happened. With in a second, Hugo was watching Tess spin around, turning from her school girl self to a wolf in the middle of the bathroom floor.

Hugo gaped at what he saw, the werewolf version of Tess didn't last long as she turned back into her normal self as soon as it had happened.

"What the bloody hell" Hugo covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh at Tess who now had a werewolf tail, sticking out of her skirt. Tess grabbed a hold of the tail and scowled. "I need more practise"

"Nice Tail" Hugo teased and Tess swatted him with her hand on his forehead. She bit her bottom lip before asking. "So you and Jane"

"Yeah, I'm kind of relieved to actually have a date"

"Thought you didn't want to go to the ball"

"I didn't say that. It's embarrassing to dance but not having a date would be really embarrassing. So are you going to ask someone?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe" Tess watched for any signs of jealousy. She found none apart from the instant mood change and the way his lips turned into a frown. "Well, I'm sure you will find someone"

When the bell rang to signal the start of afternoon lessons, Hugo went to find Lily and the two set off for North Tower where Professor Larissa taught divination.

"You okay Lil, you seem kind of on edge" Hugo asked curiously. Lily was still thinking about the mean letter that had been sent to her.

"I'm good" she lied as they got to class and were greeted by the look of wisdom on Professor Larissas face. The two took there seats at the back of the class.

"GOOD DAY" Professor Larissa suddenly shouted, standing behind a chubby gryffindor boy, making him jump.

Hugo raised his eyebrow at the strange woman, turning to Lily who shook her head. Professor Larissa seemed more jumpy and enthusiastic that it made Hugo wonder if she had been drinking too much Coffee before her class. She jumped towards Lily in an instant and looked concerned. "My Dear, is something troubling you"

Lily glanced at Hugo before turning her attention back to the Professor. "Nothings troubling me"

"I see it. Your putting on a brave face. I see boy trouble your way and a bully catches my eye." Professor Larissa said causing Lily to look almost fearful. "You're at the top and a bully tries to beat your place. She wants to be at the top too, alot of jealousy"

Hugo leaned over watching Lily and Professor Larissa. The professor walked away from them, leaving Lily to think about what she had said. A bully, boy issues, jealousy. It sounded ridiculous to her.

A/N in case you haven't guessed. Lily's story lines this year will consist of a really strong Bully and her relationship with Scorpius. Lily is the queen B sort of character, really popular and this bully wants that. So that will be the story-lines for Lily this Term. Review


	6. Professor Spills all

The next two days passed without a problem. Unless you counted Hugo being cheeky to Professor Hornsted in potions, earning himself a detention. Hugo returned from detention, looking quite smug and proud of himself. Tess however didn't look too impressed with him at all.

"I can't believe you did that" Tess snapped at him as they sat in the library. Hugo slouched down in his chair, not liking being in a room full of books. "I was only sticking up for Celia"

"Why, because you're going to the ball with her sister" Tess asked bitterly

"No but because what he had said was bang out of order. Professor Hornsted yelled at her because she didn't know the answer to his question" Hugo said in disgust. "I mean who knows what the first ingredient to a girding Potion is"

"Fairy wings" Tess pointed out and Hugo leaned his elbow on the desk with a frown. "You don't count, you know everything. Not all of us can be perfect"

Thursday came and it was common knowledge that Lily loved Defence against the dark arts. It was what she was good at and she couldn't wait to start this years class. She had actually arrived early and was the first one in her seat when the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins turned up. Tess wandered over to her and took her seat.

Professor Trumps started the lesson talking about Counter-curses. Lily gladly took notes as did Tess but then Lily put up her hand. "Sir, i was hoping to learn Dark curses"

Professor Trumps stared at her in surprise. "Miss potter, we don't learn about those until you're in your sixth year"

"But my dad and his friends got taught-"

"Ah, that was in special circumstances though. Taught by Barty Crouch Jr disguised as Alastor Moody."

"Can we just learn about some dark curses" she looked almost giddy and Tess wondered if Lily would use these curses to defend herself. "I mean, What if i am attacked and i have know way of defending myself"

Professor Trumps frowned. He stayed silent for a moment, just staring at Lily as if he knew what was going on with her. "Is something troubling you Miss Potter"

Lily turned red, shaking her head despite the fact something was. Professor Trumps sighed. "Alright, but this must stay in these four walls and i wont be teaching you everything, after that then we will go back onto counter curses"

Lily nodded with a grin on her face.

"Do any of you know what three curses are known as Unforgivable"

Lily rose her hand excitedly as did Tess. Professor Trumps nodded at Lily. "The Killing curse"

Professor Trumps nodded and looked at Tess who still had her hand in the air. "My friend Hugo weasley told me about the Cruciatus Curse"

Professor Trumps nodded. "Yes, he would know about that. Probably got told from his mother and father. During the war his mother was tortured by that curse and from what i have heard, it did do some lasting damage to her"

"But she seems fine" Lily interrupted, confused about the lasting damage part. Surely her aunt was perfectly fine.

"Oh yes, she would wouldn't she. You see, Rose and Hugo Weasley were complete accidents"

Lily felt her mouth drop slightly, not entirely sure if he was allowed to talk ill of his pupils. Tess glanced at Lily and could almost feel everyone in the class, leering over there desks to learn more.

"Accidents. That's a horrible thing to say" Tess gasped.

"Well Miss Weasley was a little, Mr Weasley however was a miracle but a complete accident. You see after being cursed with the Cruciatus curse for a long period of time, it will either send you loopy or you can die from it. Mrs Weasley survived obviously but it was a shock to the healers who treated her. How she managed to live, even though she had lost count of how many times the curse hit her. She said she lost count after twentie. It was amazing that she lived and hadn't gone insane" Professor Trumps froze, debating on whether it was a good idea to tell them about someone's personal life. He was too far gone now to stop. "She was told that it would be incredibly hard for her to have kids, that's how Miss Weasley was an accident but a lovely surprise. After Miss Weasley was born though, she was told that she would not be able to have any more children"

"How do you know all this sir" Lily asked. Not even she knew about there Aunt like he did,

"I used to work as an Auror for some time as did Professor Longbottom before he took over the job as the herboligy professor. So i knew Ron and Hermione very well" Professor Trumps continued onto the story. "So, they accepted that Miss weasley would be there only child. However eighteen months after Miss Weasley was born, Mrs Weasley was taken to St Mungos with a pain in her stomach. It was then that the Healers told her that she was going to have another baby. She gave birth at just six months and Healers had to work hard to save Mr Weasleys life, he had been born three months early without Mrs Weasleys knowledge that she was pregnant"

"How could she not know she was pregnant" Tess was now engrossed in this story and just wanted to hug Hugo after what she had heard.

"She didn't gain weight, she wasn't any different. The cruciatus Curse, is terrible. It can destroy peoples minds, there body's and kill them" He took a seat at the desk. "The other unforgivable curse is the Imperius Curse"

At that moment he decided to get back to teaching counter curses. "There's one thing, you must know. No matter how hard you look, there's not a counter-curse for the Killing curse"

The minute the bell rang. Tess leapt up and ran from the class, leaving Lily to look at her with a frown. Tess ran through the corridors and caught a glimpse of red hair and blonde hair walking out of class. She dived at the red head, startling him and knocking him onto the ground.

Loud whistles were heard as Hugo looked up at Tess who was now on top of him, blushing a deep crimson. "So sorry" Tess said but stayed in the same position.

"Hey Hugo, if you want to get into her knickers, get a room" James teased as he walked past the two with Fred.

Hugo was about to shout something but stopped himself as a shooting pain shot through him as Tess moved to climb off him and her knee connected with his crotch before she got to her feet. "Sorry"

"It's fine" Hugo lied, his voice going slightly higher as he got to his feet and brushed himself down. Louis looked at the two in amusement. "I'll meet you guys in the great hall" and Louis disappeared.

"What was that for" Hugo asked. Tess smiled. "I just found out something about you"

"What"

"It doesn't matter" She hugged him again despite his confusion. His arms stayed at his side during the hug and Tess pulled away with a grin.

"What happened in defence against the dark arts" he asked curiously.

"Counter-curses and stuff" she said as they walked to the great hall.

"And that makes you want to hug me"

Tess never replied as they got to the great hall. Jane came strutting up to the two of them making Tess's blood boil but she said nothing and decided to leave the two to it as she walked to the Ravenclaw table.

That night. Hugo sat in the gryffindor common room with Jane. The two had decided to do there homework together. Hugo despite not wanting to do his homework, thought it would be better to do it with someone who had the same homework as him.

"Done" Hugo declared. His homework done and dusted.

Jane grinned and suddenly leaned over to kiss his cheek but in a flash, Hugo turned his head and got the surprise of his life when Jane's lips connected to his. The kiss surprised them both even more so, it surprised Rose who came down the stairs from the boys dormitory with Chad by her side.

"That's disgusting" Rose gaped in disgust. Chad sniggered, taking a hold of her hand. "It's not that bad"

Fred and James were sat in a corner. There homework forgotten as they stared wide eyed at Hugo and Jane who were in a tight embrace on the couch. "How long do you think it will be before she finds out that he likes Tess" Fred asked curiously staring at James.

"Seventh year because i doubt that Hugo will realise that he likes her till then" James shrugged.

"I have to say, either before the winter ball or during the winter ball" Fred said with a grin. James looked surprised. "Really, that early"

"It's my prediction"

Upstairs in the dormitory, a few hours later. Hugo lay still in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was too preoccupied to notice that there was one person still awake in the dormitory. A skinny boy by the name of Charlie Orrick.

"Hugo, you're still awake" Charlie whispered in the darkness. Hugo looked surprised and almost fell off his bed at the sudden voice that filled the dormitory.

"How did you know"

"You're not snoring" he said and Hugo had to chuckle at him. "So why are you awake"

"Just thinking"

"About Jane" Charlie asked with a teasing tone of voice.

"Yeah" Hugo said bluntly. "I don't think i like her like that"

"Are you crazy" Charlie had sat up in his bed and squinted through the darkness. "Jane's perfect"

"I'm still going to the ball with her but she's too perfect"

"How can you not like too perfect"

"Because it's boring. I would much rather prefer someone with flaws" Hugo said as he sat up in his bed. Charlie shook his head and lay back down. "You're weird, but everyone's got different tastes in woman"

Hugo lay back down and waited to hear the sound of Charlie's heavy breathing but was met with silence.

"Hugo" Charlie's voice spoke up again after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah"

"Is Tess going with anyone to the ball"

Hugo stared wide eyed up at the ceiling. His mind racing as he tried to come to terms what Charlie had just asked. "No, Why?" his voice was shaky as he knew what he was going to say.

"i was hoping to ask her to the ball"

"Yeah, im going to sleep now" Hugo turned over onto his side, refusing to have this conversation with one of his dorm mates. Charlie didn't say anything after that and instead fell asleep soon after, leaving Hugo staring into the darkness.


	7. Water from Hell

The fourth years were receiving more work that term and all because they would be taking their O.W.L.s next term in there fifth. Professor Bones gave them alot of work to do in Transfiguration because of this fact. Hugo gave a loud groan when he couldn't turn his hedgehog into a pincushion. Tess found that rather difficult also but managed to do it by the end of the lesson much to Hugos annoyance.

"How did you do that?" he hissed.

Tess shrugged but looked most pleased with herself. The minute the class finished, Tess and Hugo were heading off to Potions. Hugo stopped in the middle of the corridor. "I left my bag in class. I'll catch you up" Hugo turned around and ran off in the opposite direction.

Tess sighed as she smelt the musky scent of Hugos aftershave that she still oddly smelt. The aftershave served a purpose for her, the only person that was meant to smell it was the person who attracts the wearer. So if she attracts him then why is he going to the ball with Jane.

She arrived at the potions classroom and was immediately stopped by Charlie Orrick who was waiting outside the classroom. "Tess"

"Oh, hi Charlie" Tess smiled politely at him.

"Listen i was wondering" Charlie paused as he saw Hugo walking towards them with his bag now over his shoulder. "Do you want to go to the ball with me"

"Oh" Tess wasn't sure what to say but on the other hand she didn't have a date yet. "Okay"

"Great" Charlie beamed as Hugo stopped beside tess. "What's going on"

"I just asked Tess to the ball"

"Oh" Hugo looked somewhat annoyed but didn't say a word as they entered the Potions classroom.

After classes. Tess walked to the girls bathroom. Meeting up with Hugo, Louis, Cat, Scorpius and Lily to practise the animagus charms. Hugo was sat on the sink, staring into space as they began.

"Tess, why are you going with Charlie anyway" Hugo asked and Lily held her breath, shaking her head at Scorpius who looked as if he wanted to say something cocky.

"Because he asked me and he's really nice" Tess said with a raised eyebrow.

"But he wants someone perfect. He told me so, you're not perfect"

Lily held her breath and surprisingly so did Scorpius. Louis shook his head and Cat stared wide eyed.

Tess scowled as she grabbed up her bag angrily. "Thanks Hugo, just thanks"

"I didn't mean it like that" Hugo said realising what he had said when it was too late.

"NO, then what did you mean. Just because I'm more book smart than a beauty queen, you think i can't get a date"

"No i-"

"You know what Hugo, you're a complete Arse" Tess stomped from the bathroom, leaving her stund friends behind.

Hugo felt his mouth opening and closing in surprise. "Did she just call me an Arse"

"I would of called you alot worse" Lily snapped. before rushing out after her. Cat shook his head and was about to follow till Louis grabbed a hold of her. "Hey can i talk to you about the ball"

Cat stared at him and looked around in a hurry. "Oh, actually. I need to go and see if Tess is alright" and with that she fled the room in a hurry. Louis stood rooted to the spot in confusion. Scorpius smirked into his hand and patted him on the back. "Looks like she doesn't want to go with you"

"Piss off Malfoy" Louis snapped as he too stormed from the bathroom. Scorpius turned to Hugo and grinned. "Congratulations, you now won the dick head award. How does it feel"

"I don't know, you tell me. You won it three years in a row" Hugo said as he made his way out of the bathroom. Scorpius looked amused as he followed the red head out but went in a different direction to find Lily.

Tess stormed angrily down the corridor, bumping into Rose in the process. Rose grabbed a hold of Tess noticing the anger and distress she seemed to be in. "Tess, you alright"

"Your brother is a complete Arse" Tess let out a frustrated shriek much to Roses amusement. Tess saying a bad word was most amusing to anyone that's why Rose couldn't help but snigger at the poor girl.

"I could of told you that" Rose teased. "Come on, what's my pig headed brother done"

Tess shook her head. "It doesn't matter" Tess paused before asking. "Do boys like Perfect girls"

"There's no such thing as perfect girls" Rose pointed out. "If i was perfect, I'm sure Chad wouldn't love me. He loves my flaws"

"You don't have any flaws"

Rose chuckled. "Everyone has flaws. I worry too much, i blame myself too often, i study too much, I'm pushy, i have a temper and my nose is too big" Rose shrieked at the end. Tess looked at Roses nose, she hadn't noticed before until now, she had her dads long nose.

Tess felt suddenly more relaxed about everything, of course boys weren't on her list right now of all thing, despite her crush on her friend but knowing that all girls weren't perfect relaxed her.

Lily was rushing down the corridor to find Tess but was stopped when she collided with the floor, smacking her nose against the stone floor. She heard laughing and the minute she looked up, she saw Danielle. A slytherin girl that she shared a dorm with. "What was that for" Lily asked her dorm mate confused. Danielle was with her pack of friend who were all laughing at Lily who's nose had started to bleed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Danielle said innocently. Lily frowned. "Was it you that sent that letter"

"Might of been" smirked danielle and as Lily tried to get to her feet, she was pushed back down and a jug of water that she suddenly conjured up was tipped over her head. Lily gasped, her mascara running down her face, her red hair sticking to her forehead and her clothes sticking to her body.

"Come on girls" Danielle smirked, walking away with her friends as the corridor chorused with laughter. Lily got to her feet, the water squelching in her shoes. She was too in shock to speak.

"Lil" Scorpius came rushing over, not seen what had happened. Lily glanced at him, her embarrassment showing from the way she ran away from him and down the corridor. Ignoring the laughter that followed. She didn't even notice that he had called her 'Lil' and not 'Potter'

Scorpius stood still in the corridor for a moment. Angry at the laughter that followed. A Ravenclaw boy was joking about it to his friends which made Scorpius more angry than he had been before.

"What did you just say"

The ravenclaw boy turned around with a massive smirk on his face that he tried to hide. Scorpius through his fist out and the first punch glanced the boys chin. The second punch doubled him over and choked him up. The wind was knocked from him, which didn't satisfy Scorpius enough. So he swung a third punch at the boy, not noticing the crowd forming. The blow felt too sluggish. Scorpius knew the second he launched it. The spry, smirking Ravenclaw boy ducked under it. Before Scorpius could even register the dodge, however, a body shot, this one to his ribs, sent fresh ripples of pain through his torso. He didn't fall—he made absolutely sure he did not fall—but it was a lot closer than he'd have liked.

The boy went in for another shot. Scorpius shoved him off. The boy fell back against the stone wall. Scorpius covered the distance between them. Threw three more punches and the boy fell.

Scorpius took his chance and grabbed the boy from the ground and pinned him up against the wall. The boys feet left the ground before he knew it.

"Malfoy, stop" Hugo came rushing towards Scorpius, grabbing his arm to pull him back but Scorpius was so engrossed in teaching this boy a lesson for laughing at Lily like that.

"Malfoy, he's like twelve" Hugo said earning a glare from the boy. "I'm fifteen"

"Oh. You're rather short"

Hugo didn't know what was wrong with him, insults just flew out of his mouth so easily that day. The boy scowled at Hugo and Scorpius eventually let him go. The boy fell with a thump on his backside. "You talk about Lily again and i will not hold back" with that Scorpius disappeared down the corridor in search for Lily. Leaving the crowd to stare after him in disbelieve.

"What the hell happened, i never saw the start" Hugo said confused as he turned to Molly and Lucy who had been watching from the very start.

"A slytherin girl tripped lily over, poured a jug of water over her head, everyone laughed and this boy laughed about it to his friends" Lucy said. Hugo turned to stare at the boy with an angry gaze. "And if Malfoy doesn't do anything then i will"

Scorpius walked into the empty common room and found Lily running up to her dormitory. In that moment, Scorpius forgot about the enchantments put on the girls stairs and without thinking, began to run up the stairs. The stairs turned into a slide, sending him into a down whirl spiral down the stairs. Scorpius landed on his backside at the very bottom.

"For fuck sake" Scorpius cursed angrily. "What if there was a fire in the girls dormitory and it took a man to save them" he grumbled under his breath.

"Why would a man save them when a girl can just use her wand to put it out" a voice said walking down the stairs. Scorpius scrambled to his feet as lily got to the bottom of the stairs, towel drying her hair.

"Girls can kick ass too you know"

He grinned and put out his arms. Lily stepped in and he embraced her. They stood like that for a few minutes until Scorpius kissed her head and pulled away, cupping her cheeks in his hand. "This is probably a good time to think of a crazy scheme to get her back"

Lily smirked. Loving the way he thought but she didn't feel like scheming, which was unusual for her. "No, i just want to leave it"

"Really?" Scorpius too looked surprised. Lily stepped away from him to continue drying her hair. "Really" she sighed. "What's the worst she could do anyway. I'm not scared of her"

"That's my Potter" he said in a teasing manner. "Not scared of anyone"

Lily took a seat on the leather sofa as did Scorpius. He put his arm around her and brought her closer. Lily sank her face into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Listening to the sweet sound of his heart beat against her ear drum. The sound comforting her.

"Not to be a mood killer or anything but we are supposed to be a secret and we are out in the open. Do you want to go to my dorm"

Lily knew he wasn't suggested anything, so she nodded but just as she was about to get up. Malfoys stomach began to make a noise, indicating that he was hungry.

"Maybe not. I need my dinner"

"You just go, i will wait here. I'm not hungry" Lily said and Scorpius looked at her for a moment before getting to his feet. "I'll bring up something or we can sneak into the kitchens later on if you're hungry"

"Thanks" Lily gave him a half hearted smile as he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss lasted a few seconds before he pulled away as his stomach continued to growl. "Now i really need to go" he kissed her cheek and left. Leaving Lily to sit in the common room and dry herself off.

Scorpius walked into the great hall and straight over to the Slytherin table. He started filling up his plate but stopped when he felt a presence behind him. Turning around, he was met by Danielle Hudgens. "hey Scorpius"

"What do you want" Scorpius asked annoyed by her presence already.

"You" Danielle said in a sweet voice that made Scorpius want to be sick. That was one of the differences between Lily and Danielle. Danielle tried to pretend she was innocent while Lily knew she was far from innocent and let everyone know that she was a conniving bitch.

Danielles hand had unfortunately made there way to his leg much to Malfoys annoyance as he lifted her hand up and far away from him. "You're not my type"

"Really, i thought any girl that walks was your type" Danielle batted her eye lashes and Scorpius felt a bit of sick coming up in his throat.

"Well that's where you're wrong, i would shag a girl in a weal-chair if she was not bad looking"

Danielle bit her bottom lip. "I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me"

"No"

Danielle looked flabbergasted at his flat response. She couldn't believe it. "You have a date already"

"I haven't asked her yet but i presume so"

Danielle scowled as she realised that it must be Lily. "Well when Potter turns you down, you know where to find me"

Scorpius laughed bitterly. "You have no idea what your talking about"

"Why does everyone love her so much" Danielle asked angrily. Scorpius choked on a piece of chicken at the word 'love' he had never used that word on anyone before and the thought that him and Lily being in love scared him. Though he still thought that it was a good idea to defend her.

"She's beautiful, sporty, Ambitious, shes loving, really ruthless, a leader and can kick your arse"

Danielle scowled at him, finding it hard to find her voice for once. She eventually found it though. "What if i tried to be like that"

"Not Everyone can be Lily Luna Potter. You would fail" Scorpius hurriedly finished his dinner just so he could get away from Danielle. He left, leaving Danielle with an evil smirk plastered across her face as she thought of Lily and her tight knitted group of friends.

_A/N I got a review suggesting that she thinks Hugo and Tess will be like Ron and Hermione at the yule ball, i have to tell you now that, they wont be. Yes jealousy will be involved but there wont be an argument between them, instead just alot more drama :D_


	8. Alice vs Rose vs Lily Vs Danielle

"It's started" Came Sarah voice in her home that she shared with Dudley and her oldest daughter Milly. She had just received a letter home from Tess who was ranting and raving about Hugo during most of the letter. Dudley was sat in the living room, his eyes fixated on the television screen. Milly was upstairs in her room doing her homework.

"What has" Dudley asked, still not looking at her.

"Tess's love life with a certain red head"

That caused Dudley to turn away from the screen and pounce off the couch much to Sarah's amusement. "What"

"Well remember before Tess's first year, we went to the Burrow and Ginny told us to look out for heart ache between Hugo and Tess because Hugo is Ron's son. We didn't believe it. Well during this letter, she rants on about Hugo insulting her, Hugo going with a girl called Jane, how shes going to the ball with a boy named Charlie but doesn't like him like that and more about how Hugos a jerk"

Dudley snatched the letter from her and began to read Tess's handwritten.

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_The balls coming up and i am going with a boy called Charlie. He's a gryffindor. I don't really like him like that but it will be fun to go with someone. Hugo insulted me today and i don't know why. He said Charlie wants perfect girls and that I'm not perfect. How dare he. I don't exactly mind about him having a type of girl but Hugo saying i wasn't perfect was such a terrible thing to say. Sure I'm not perfect but it's still an insult and he has the nerve to snap at me about Charlie when he's going with that girl Jane who we met in Diagon Alley. He's such an arse sometimes and i hate him (Not Literally)_

_Love Tess_

"I don't like this" Dudley said after reading the letter twice and giving it back to her. Sarah rolled her eyes. "She can't stay your little girl forever, she needs to grow up and unfortunately Boys come and go"

"Well i wish Boys wouldn't come and go. They will take advantage of her and how dare Hugo tell her that she's not perfect."

Sarah chuckled despite herself. "It was probably just a little tiff, sounds like jealousy too me. They're too stubborn" she sighed.

"How can you defend him" Dudley asked in surprise and annoyance.

"Because, as i said it's just a little argument. Jealousy maybe and if i remember correctly Dudley, you called me all sorts when you were jealous"

"I wasn't Jealous" Dudley stamped his size fourteen foot down on the ground to try and make a point but Sarah just scoffed. "Rick ring any bells"

Dudley looked down at the ground and ignored what she had just said as he resumed sitting on the couch. "I still think shes too young for boys and Love"

"Honestly, what is it with Fathers and their Daughters" Sarah said to the ceiling instead of too Dudley who actually cracked a smile as he watched her walk away and into the kitchen. Boys, Love, Jealousy. It was too much for poor Daddy Dudley too take. He was sure by the end of the year, he would be suffering a heart attack.

As October swung around, James Sirius Potter was the new Gryffindor Captain and Scorpius Malfoy the new Slytherin Captain. Both Captains had scheduled a day where they would try out new members for there team. The Gryffindors needed Three new chasers as two had left hogwarts while another one quit and the Slytherins needed a new keeper to take Zabinis place.

The new players for the teams were pinned up on the notice boards.

Slytherins team:

**Chasers**

_ Scorpius Malfoy(Captain) Mick Pucey Mason Flint_

**Beaters**

_ Graffi Goyle Sanders Bishwick_

**Keeper** **Seeker**

_Claire Nott Lily Luna Potter_

**Substitutes**

_ Matty Farley (Beater) Nathan Benson (Beater) Scorpius Malfoy (Seeker)_

The Gryffindor Team:

**Chasers**

_Rose Weasley Chad Finniagin Alice Longbottom_

**Beaters**

_Fred Weasley James Sirius Potter(Captain)_

**Keeper** ** Seeker**

_Hugo Weasley_ _ Albus Severus Potter_

**Substitutes**

_Lucy Weasley(Keeper) Roxanne Weasley(Chaser) Frankie Longbottom(Seeker)_

Rose Weasley came rushing down the stairs of her dormitory first thing on a Saturday morning to find out who was chosen for the Gryffindor team. The minute she saw her name, she squealed and turned to find Chad walking down the stairs of the boys dormitory, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He didn't even register what day it was until Rose had flung herself at him, giving him a huge Hug. "We made the team"

Chad grinned sheepishly when they pulled back, casually giving her a good morning kiss and walking over to the notice Board. "Do you know who's the commentator. I doubt Roxy is still allowed to be the commentator after she's playing Substitute Chaser"

"I heard that Lorcan Scammander is going to be doing it" Rose shrugged.

Soon the gryffindor common room was filled with students finding out if they made the team. Frankie let out a loud 'whoop' as she found out she would be substitute seeker for Albus. Albus came walking over casually to Frankie who turned around and gave him a hug of excitement.

"When you're Ill, I'll be the best damn seeker you have ever seen" Frankie said with a grin plastered across her face.

"You better be" he teased when Frankie pulled away from the hug.

"Pressure" she scolded jokingly.

"Hey, i was wondering" Albus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Do you want to go to the ball with me"

"Sure" Frankie nodded. "It would be less awkward when i go with a friend" she punched his arm and Albus felt his grin drop into a frown. Friends. "Oh yeah, sure. Friends"

"Great. Can't wait" Frankie hurried off to find her sister while Albus stood there feeling embarrassed.

"Wow, you're in the friend-zone" Came James voice from behind him. Albus scowled at him but James gave him a teasing grin. "Don't worry mate, you will get there eventually"

"How did you do it"

"What with Alice" James asked and Albus nodded.

"Me and Chad are the only people i know that escaped the friend-zone. Well, so did Teddy and Uncle Ron" he shrugged. "Still be yourself but try to make her see you as boyfriend material"

Albus frowned as James through himself onto the couch. Boyfriend Material, well how hard could that be.

The gryffindor team was finishing up there practise on Sunday afternoon. Alice was walking with Rose, both girls talking about there excitement to be joining the team. When Alice spotted Danielle. The bully that had been picking on Lily lately. Alice was still holding the quaffle about to put it back into the box where the Snitch and the two bludgers were strapped in.

"Look at the state of that" whispered Danielle to one of her friends. Alice wasn't sure if the girl was referring to her or Rose or maybe the whole team but Alice found it the perfect opportunity to stick up for herself and her boyfriends little sister who Danielle had been bullying that term.

The quaffle left Alice's hand and hit the back of Danielles head. The leather stinging her head at the force of the impact.

The rest of the team turned around and James jumped to his feet. Rose gasped but couldn't help but let out a chuckle at Danielles horrified look.

"OI YOU" Danielle gasped out

Alice had a massive grin on her face as Danielle advanced towards her, then stopped. Alice put out her arms as if she expected a fight.

"You did that on purpose" Danielle said. Alice stepped forward, so they were now eye level and there was little space between the two. "So what if i did, what are you going to do"

"Leave it" snapped one of Danielles friends, pulling Danielle back.

"James, should we stop this" Albus asked curiously.

"No, we only stop a cat fight if it looks like someone is going to be killed" James said as he took a seat on the grass to watch. Hugo spotted Lily walking along the pitch towards him, she was looking in her bag and wasn't paying attention and accadently bumped into Alice. "Ow" She looked at Danielle. "What"

"You know what" Danielle pushed Lily backwards. Lily fell into a heap on the grass. "OI" She shrieked. The gryffindor team gasped as Lily dived back up and pushed Danielle back. The two began pushing and scratching at eachother. Danielle had suddenly pushed Lily over and got on top of the red headed slytherin, trying to hit her but Lily had pushed herself up and rolled over, so that she was now on top of her enemy.

The two were rolling about the floor, like a couple of crazed Cats. Clawing, scratching and biting.

Rose rushed forward, trying to end the fight that looked quite deadly. She yanked Lily up and pulled her off of Danielle who got to her feet. "Why don't you two just sit down and talk about it or something"

"I have better things to do, like slapping that smug smile off her face" Snapped Danielle.

"Oh you know what-" Lily stepped forward and was trying to get to Danielle even though Rose was stuck in the middle.

The team, stared wide eyed as Chad got up as he noticed how angry Rose seemed to be getting.

"Oi, get off of me" Rose shrieked as the two girls tried to get to one another with her in the middle.

"You were the one who wanted to get involved" smirked Danielle and Rose finally pushed the both of them off her. Lily stared apologetically at Rose but was deeply surprised when Rose flung out her hand and slapped Danielle across the face, her nails digging into her cheek and a droplet of blood formed from the scratch on her cheek.

"Ohhhh" The gryffindor team chorused.

Danielle scowled at Rose and slapped her right back. Roses face turned to one side before coming back to stare at Danielle. The two girls came together quickly, grabbing eachother, punching and kicking, till they fell onto the ground. Lily dived in, trying to hit and pull Danielle off of Rose.

"I tell ya, never get on the wrong side of Rose" Chad said to Hugo who looked deeply worried for his sister.

"I have to stop them" Hugo said about to jump up and stop the two girls fighting.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Alice had suddenly dived in, pulling Danielle off of Rose and throwing her to the ground. Rose got to her feet as did Lily. The two glancing at eachother to make sure the other was perfectly fine.

Danielle scowled at Alice and launched forward. Alice moved away, putting out her leg and Danielle fell forward, smacking her head against the ground.

"Just do one" Alice snapped.

"You're going to regret that" Hissed Danielle, turning to them angrily.

"I regret nothing, now piss off" Alice growled. Danielle glanced at her friend who was shaking her head. Danielle took one last glance at them before disappearing back up to the castle.

Hugo got to his feet and ran forward to Rose who looked quite shaken. Chad did the same. James got up to see Alice and Lily as did Albus.

"I have to admit that was quite hot" Chad teased, earning a smack in the chest from Rose.

"Did you have to provoke her" James asked Alice with a small grin on his face.

"She deserves everything she gets, stuck up cow" growled Alice. James chuckled as they all made there way back up to the castle after the quaffle was strapped back into the box.

"Tess" Hugo came up to Tess in the library. Tess looked up and put down her quill. "Come to tell me my flaws now"

"I'm sorry for what i said" Hugo said but Tess was still annoyed about the whole thing.

"Sorry for insulting me or sorry that I'm not perfect Jane"

Hugo gaped at her. "What do you want from me, blood. I said sorry"

"Blood would be nice" Tess joked but said it all with a straight face.

"Can we just go back to being friends or something. I hate arguing"

Tess sighed and nodded. She had missed him because of the few weaks they had not spoken. She had even missed his transformation in September because of her stubbornness. "Okay"

Hugo beamed. "Great" he was about to turn around and leave her to finish her homework but stopped and took a good long look at her before saying. "And i was wrong, you are perfect"

Tess blushed deeply and watching him leave through the library doors. She couldn't wait for him to see her as the new Chaser on the Ravenclaw team. She had got the part as Chaser and only the Ravenclaws knew. Lily however knew that she had got the part as nothing stayed a secret for long when Lily knew you were hiding something. She would be seen on the team at the end of November.


	9. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Snow began to fall at the start of November. The quidditch pitch was covered in a white wonderland of snow but that didn't stop the game commencing. Gryffindor and Slytherin were playing there first match of the season. The new players on the gryffindor team: Rose, Chad and Alice were nervous but the nerves turned instantly into fear when they walked onto the pitch and heard the sound of loud cheering from the stands.

James and Scorpius stood in front of eachother, shaking hands as good captains do. Scorpius shook the nervous feeling from him as he shook James hand. He felt at any minute he would end up blurting out that he was snogging the gryffindor captains little sister.

Thankfully the two disconnected there hands and mounted there brooms. On Madam Buns whistle, they took off.

Albus and Lily took there positions in the sky, looking around desperately for the snitch.

"Malfoy from the slytherin team has the quaffle, The slytherin team are flying with him. Malfoy has passed it to Mason Flint. " Said Lorcan Scammander as the commentator. The students and teachers in the stands, cheered for who they wanted to win.

"Flint flys passed -oh no- did he just kick Finnigan from the gryffindor team- Finnigan looks fine, just trying to catch his breath- Flint throws the quaffle to Mick Pucey- Mick is new this year" Lorcan said. "Pucey throws it to Flint again- Rose Weasley from the gryffindor team has got i- oh dear- Flint just punched the quaffle out of her arms- This game is getting pretty violent"

"You okay Rose, Chad" James asked when he came to a stop. They both nodded and Rose scowled. "I say we play rough also" and with that she flew after the slyrtherin with the quaffle in his hand.

"Mason throws the quaffle to Malfoy and he throws it to the hoops- but no quaffle is getting passed Hugo Weasley- did you see that brilliant kick"

The stadium was going wild with students cheering. Hugo put up his hands in celebration.

"What's this i see-the gryffindors are fighting back" Lorcan gasped. "Rose Weasley kicks Scorpius Malfoy from behind- Surely this isn't allowed- Malfoy has dropped the quaffle and it falls into Chad Finnigans hands, who is at the bottom of him" Lorcan paused before saying. "I have just been informed that Rose didn't break any rules, Kicking someone from behind is apparently allowed. Don't ask me why- Chad throws the quaffle to Rose who throws it threw the hoop. What a fantastic score. Ten Points to Gryffindor. They make a fantastic team don't they, Chad is a lucky man to have her on his arm"

Lorcan looked up to find Professor Bones scowling at him and telling him to stick to the subject.

"Alice has the quaffle. Chad, Rose, Fred and James are right behind her, looking out for any upcoming Slytherins. Alice flys off course as a the slytherin beater, Sanders Bishwick chases her with his club- Now i know for a fact that isn't allowed- Oh watch out for Alice's boyfriend, James Potter. Ouch, James has just hit the bludgers with his bat, hitting Bishwick and causing him to fall off his broom. One of the slytherin beaters are out. Alice now has Scorpius Malfoy and Mason Flint behind her, trying to snatch the quaffle from her grasps. Alice throws the quaffle threw the hoop and- oh my- The quaffle goes threw but Flint and Malfoy lose control of there brooms and falls threw the hoops- landing in a pile on the ground. "

The Gryffindors cheered louder.

"Mason Flint is now the only Chaser left- Why they never got a substitute Chaser is beyond me" Lorcan said. "Alice, Rose and Chad are right behind him and -oh god- Rose almost fell of her broom due to Masons angry stab to the chest with his hand. He kicks Chad and Alice's brooms in the passed-OH NO- Alice has flipped over the handle bars but shes still holding on for dear life- On a brighter note, Hugo hits the quaffle away with his hand and shows everyone why he is the best Gryffindor Keeper ever"

Alice gasped, looking down at the ground below. A long way down. She desperately tried to pull herself up, but had no upper body strength left. Her fingers were holding onto her broom for dear life but even at that, they wouldn't hold for too long. Her fingers were slipping one by one. James was across at the other end of the pitch, desperately flying over to save her.

"James" Alice gasped but slipped. Her fingers letting go of the broom. Professor Longbottoms eyes widened and stared hopelessly at her, about to get out his wand and land her to safety when James whooshed past the stands, drooping lower and catching her broom with one hand and diving under Alice's falling frame.

She landed in a painful position at the top of his broom. Her legs swung over each side of the broom and was direct eye level with James. Alice felt her heart beat steady in a slow rhythm and that's when Neville came to a sudden realisation as he stared at the two of them and how they were flying to safety at the bottom.

Alice said no words and instead wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug and in that hug was all the words that needed to be said.

"Awww- Love is on the pitch" teased Lorcan. "Gryffindor Captain and Beater has just saved his girlfriend Alice from breaking her neck"

The two landed at the bottom of the pitch with the game still going on. James passed Alice her broom and was about to ask if she was okay when she suddenly threw her broom away and dived into James arms. Her arms around his heck, her feet leaving the ground as she bent them, so her feet almost touched her bottom, her head resting on his shoulder and James arms quickly wrapped around her waist to keep her steady and flush against him.

"Lets give a loud awe" Lorcan said, forgetting about the games. Some Gryffindor laughed but then chorused an 'awww' Professor Bones even cracked a small smile but looked at Lorcan seriously as if to tell him to get back onto the subject of the game.

"I love you so much" Alice sighed, feeling safe in his arms as he held her tight. Her feet landed back on the ground as she pulled back, her arms still around his neck and his hands placed firmly on her waist. He looked at her with a small smile. "I love you too"

She stopped herself from giving him a kiss and instead grabbed her broom back up.

"Are you sure you're still okay to play" James asked worriedly. Alice nodded. "I'm fine, stop fussing"

They both mounted there brooms and were back in the game.

"James and Alice are back in the game-they must of realised that this was no time for snogging." Lorcan smirked. "-Albus has seen the snitch and is chasing it with his life-his sister Lily is right behind him"

"GO LILY" Cheered Tess from the stand. Louis stood beside her, Cat no where to be seen. "Have you seen Cat lately"

Tess shook her head.

"I think shes avoiding me" Louis sighed miserably.

"Albus is flying towards the ground, after the snitch and-oh no- Albus has lost control of his broom after his collision with Mason. Lucky he's close to the ground but-OUCH" Lorcan gasped, covering his mouth. "He fell off his broom - and OH- it looked painful- i think many guys will agree that, that looked painful"

There was loud groans from the men and boys in the stadium even James made a face at his younger brothers pain.

"I don't care what you say- Girls giving birth is nothing compared to the pain guys feel when that happens" Lorcan cringed "And James has just asked for a time out. Madam Buns has agreed"

James landed on the ground and ran over to Madam buns. "Albus is hurt, we need to bring in Frankie our Substitute"

"It's your game Potter, you do what you think is best. If your brother is really hurt, bring in Longbottom"

Frankie was stood with the rest of the substitutes who were sitting on a bench. She was the only one standing, looking worriedly for Albus.

"Frankie, you're up"

Frankie looked excited but nervous as Albus was brought over to the bench, his eyes watering. Frankie gave him a hug and Albus felt his heart stop at the friendly hug that he received.

"I'll make you proud" she grinned. Albus shook his head, still feeling the deep throbbing pain in his crotch while feeling sick at the same time. "Just try your best, Lilly is pretty good"

Frankie mounted her broom and the game begun again. Frankie spotted Lilly across the pitch, looking for the snitch that she had lost after Albus's fall from his broom.

"Frankie Longbottom is in and Albus Potter is out." Lorcan said. "Frankie is playing substitute seeker while Albus is out with his head between his legs"

Frankie spotted the snitch at the bottom of the pitch as Alice passed her with the quaffle in her grasp. Frankie dived down immediately to catch the golden Ball who chose at that moment to change direction.

"Frankie Longbottom has seen the snitch and so has lilly potter" gasped Lorcan.

Frankie twisted to one side, knocking Lily out of the way. Lily was quickly to resume her position as she chased Frankie. Every second, the two would over take one another. Frankie was known to enjoy the dangers of life and suddenly she had the most dangerous plan ever. getting her wand out of her back pocket.

Lily couldn't believe her eyes when Frankie got to her feet on her broom and did what could only be described as a summer-salt off her broom. Lily halted her broom with her mouth a gape.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" Shouted Lorcan. Albus took his head out from between his legs to stare in shock, getting up onto his feet.

"Frankie" Alice shrieked covering her mouth as professor Longbottom got up onto his feet.

Frankie's hand wrapped around the golden snitch, signalling that Gryffindor had won. She waved her wand at herself in a fast pace. "Arresto Momentum" Frankie slowed down before hitting the ground. She eventually landed on her feet and dived forward to catch her broom.

"Gryffindor wins" shouted Madam buns after she blew her whistle.

The teams landed on the ground and Albus stared in surprise, the pain now ceased as he ran towards Frankie who was holding the snitch in her hand with a gleeful grin.

"Frankie" Professor Longbottom turned up looking less than happy.

"You could of got yourself killed" Alice gasped, pulling Frankie into a hug.

"No, i knew what i was doing" Frankie told her as Albus went to give her a hug but stopped. "You're a bit daring"

"That's me. Hey, i won your game though" she smirked.

"I can't believe you did that, you almost gave me a heart attack" Neville scolded. Frankie rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Dad"

James bent down and picked Frankie up with the help of Fred and Hugo. "Three cheers for Frankie"

In the hospital wing. Lily arrived after changing from her quidditch robes, to see Malfoy who was put in the hospital wing because of his fall through the hoops, during the game. Scorpius was laying in the wing, his eyes squinting open with Madam Rice running about to get him a pain relief Potion.

"You're alright" Lily sighed. Scorpius groaned, the bruises on his body disappearing after Madam Rice applied some dittany to the wounds.

"Fine" he muttered, sitting up in his hospital bed with a wince. Lily held onto his hand and placed a gentle kiss to his palm. "I was doing alot of thinking, during the game" Lily began and Scorpius listened with a taint blush on his pale cheeks

"We should tell everyone about us at the ball" Lily said and Scorpius felt relieved that she had said so. "So you're going to go with me"

"Of course, even if you dance terribly"

"Hey" Scorpius protested. "You have never seen me dance"

"True, but i can imagine you having too left feet" she teased, leaning over and kissing the horrified look off his face.

What they didn't realise was that someone was watching from the door way. Looking like they had just won the jack pot, with a small smirk on there face.

The next morning. Cat was running down the corridor, avoiding Louis for a reason he didn't know. Cat, peeked around a corner and found herself staring at Danielle and Lily who were at the bottom of the corridor. They looked on friendly terms which confused Cat. The brunette girl walked out from behind the corner and began to walk closer to the two girls.

Lily's face was calm, instead of the angry, feisty look she tended to have when dealing with Danielle. She was staring into space like she was in a trance while Danielle whispered something in her ear. Cat watched as Lily seemed to squint and clench her teeth as if she was resisting something. Danielle grabbed a hold of Lily's forearm and whispered harshly in her ear.

"What's going on". Cat said to herself rather than the two enemy's that were stood further down the corridors.

_A/N This was honestly the most fun chapter to write. Also someone commented on one of my other sequels, i think it was Magical Secrets. Asking me how i managed to post a chapter each day and deal with real life. The answer is that i have awesome friends. My friends walk into my house without knocking, we hang out in my house all day. They even have tea at mine most of the time. They do there own thing in my house while i write a chapter for my stories. They will either watch Tv or watch something on there phones. Known them for years, school friends and such. They know i write stories, so they do there own thing until i finish a chapter and then we go through the rest of the night hanging out. It is also the summer holidays right now, so we are not in our collages right now as its the summer, in September, it would probably be harder for me to post any chapter as i will be starting my new coarse at college. I hope that answers your question :)_


	10. Friendships broken

"Hey, you guys" Cat gasped as she ran over to Hugo, Scorpius and Tess who were stood in the corridor by the lockers. The three getting ready to go to class.

"Hey Cat" Tess smiled but noticed the worried expression on her face.

"I have a problem"

The three glanced at eachother before turning there full attention to Cat.

"You know the ball that is coming up" Cat began.

"Yes, we have heard of the ball" Hugo said raising his eyebrow at Cat wondering what she was getting at.

"Well two month ago Louis said he wanted to talk to me and i knows he's going to ask me to the ball. When ever he sees me, he runs over and i run away"

"Gross" Scorpius said wrinkling his nose.

"Don't say gross, i like Louis" Cat gasped.

"So...go to the ball with him" Tess told her as the three looked confused.

"No..Gross" Cat whispered. Hugo was about to point out that Cat used to like him when she was overweight but thought better of it.

"You just said that-" Scorpius was cut off as Cat interrupted him.

"Look. Louis is one of my best friends, it would be weird if i went to the ball with him"

"Didn't he ask you out once. Surely he wont be stupid enough to ask you to a dance when you turned him down on being his girlfriend" Tess said with a frown.

"Cat"

Scorpius looked straight ahead and noticed Louis emerging, running down the corridor towards them. "Think fast, here he comes"

"Hide me" Cat said in a panic and Tess couldn't help but think that the former overweight girl was being a bit shallow.

"Where Cat, in my boxers" Hugo asked, looking bored with the subject already.

Cat looked down and shook her head. "That would never work"

"Cat" Louis stopped behind Cat, with a grin across his face.

"Um, Hi" Cat said in a squeaky voice.

"Why?"

Hugo, Tess and Scorpius were about to walk away but Cat pulled them back.

"I need to ask you something" Louis began but never finished as Cat ran away from him. Running down the corridor as fast as she could. Louis looked more confused than ever.

"She ran away" Louis looked gob-smacked. "I was talking and she just ran away from me. Why would a girl do that-" Louis stopped as he watched Tess walk away from him with Hugo and Scorpius behind her.

Louis frowned. "Yeah, but you walked away"

Cat ran down the corridor and stopped as she saw Lily talking with some other slytherin girls. She was about to walk up to her until she heard her name being mentioned.

"Cat is just an attention seeker" Lilly began talking about Cat behind her back despite the fact that Cat was right behind her but she didn't know that. "She seeks attention to gain my cousin Louis's attention. Did you know, she had an eating disorder" lily let out an evil cackle. "I bet shes lying, just wanting attention because she used to be a loner. No friends, that's all she'll ever be"

Cat stood very still, staring at the back of Lily's head. Tears rolling down her cheeks as she turned and ran away, bumping into Tess and Hugo in the process.

"Cat, are you alright" Tess asked but Cat just ran down the corridor without even acknowledging them.

The two turned and headed towards Lily to see if she knew what was wrong with Cat. The both of them however, stood rigid as there names were brought up in a conversation. "Don't even get me started about tess. She's a lost puppy and is always around Hugo. I feels sorry for him because he can't breath"

Tess gasped. She chanced a glance at Hugo who was staring at the back of Lily's head. Tess felt embarrassed and suddenly took off in the same direction Cat went in.

Hugo stormed up to the girls, pulling Lily forcefully aside. "What the hell are you playing at"

Lily stared at him, not saying a word. Her eyes had gone all glossy and looked like she was in a trance like state.

"Not speaking now are you, you sounded very confident when speaking to your new friends" Hugo raged. "For the record, you have alot of apologizing to do" and with that he stormed off to find Tess.

Louis walked into the library to look for Cat. Walking in and out the isles of books. He spotted a brunette with her back to him and instantly thought it was Cat, until he grabbed her shoulder from behind and she turned around startled.

"Oh, sorry Ariana. I thought you were someone"

"It's fine" Ariana smiled. "Who are you looking for"

Louis turned around and turned back to her. "Uh- no one" he lied. Ariana looked confused as she pulled out a book.

"Listen" Louis suddenly said. "Are you going with anyone to the ball"

"No" Ariana said, turning her full attention to him.

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Oh, i would love to"

"Brilliant. Well I'll see you later then" he walked off, looking just as stund as Ariana did. He left the library only for Cat to run past him.

Cat ran into Moaning Myrtles bathroom and took a long hard look in the mirror. Her hand going out to grab her stomach as she thought about something she would regret. Her breakfast would still be there. After all it was only ten minutes ago that she had eaten breakfast. Her finger curved and went to her mouth in a slow motion.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you" Louis said from behind her and Cat let out a shriek and ran for the door. Louis however grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You don't have to keep running away from me" Louis told her as Cat caught her breath. "I just asked Ariana to be my date for the ball"

"Ariana" cat gasped. "Did she say-"

"Yeah. She's agreed to go with me"

"Congratulations"

"Well i just wanted to let you know that you don't need to run away from me any more"

"Thanks Louis" cat giggled

"See you later" Louis walked to the door and stopped. "Cat. Don't ever think of trying to throw up again" and he exited the girls bathroom as the smile wiped from Cats face. Making herself sick was long forgotten and once he was out of view. Cat let out a terrible scream and threw her back across the bathroom. Her books spilling out and going threw moaning Myrtles body. "Ariana" cat hissed

Myrtle let an agonizing wail even though she was a ghost, she couldn't feel a thing.

Lunch time had came and Scorpius was laying on the common room couch. Relaxing before it was time to go back to class. Madam Rice told him before he was released from the hospital wing last night that he should relax as much as possible.

The common room was deserted, so when Lily walked in. He didn't hesitate to give her a kiss on the cheek. Lily however gave him a blank stare. "It's over Malfoy"

Scorpius looked at her confused. His heart pounding against his chest. "Over"

"I'm breaking up with you. I can do better than some vein prat. I was also cheating on you"

Malfoy jaw clenched as he stared at her with wide eyes. "You what" he grabbed her arm, in a rough manner which startled her. The way she looked at him was not how Lily usually looked at her and for a moment he thought he could see a little bit of Lily in her eyes but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared. "Why are you doing this"

"Because i can" she yanked her hand back and left out of the dungeon doors. Scorpius stood there, frozen on the spot as he tried to heal the aching in his chest.

"Did Lily actually say that" Louis asked in the library. Hugo nodded, glancing at tess who was looking around for a specific book.

"She was really harsh"

"She was" Cat said when she came over. "But it didn't sound like Lily" Cat sighed, squeezing into a seat.

"It was Lily, we saw her" Hugo said sharply, glaring down at the table.

"Yes, it looked like Lily, spoke like Lily but the words coming from her mouth wasn't Lily's" Cat sighed. Hugo refused to believe her and even Louis looked unsure.

"We have always known that Lily is a bit of a cow" Louis hesitated wondering if these were the right words.

"Bit of a cow? You're being nice" Hugo snapped. "Lily's always been a conniving bitch, that's why she's a slytherin. I just didn't think she would bitch about us like that. I guess, once you become a slytherin, you become more of a cold hearted person than you already were" Hugo fumed. There was no changing his mind.

"I saw her talking to Danielle, yesterday. They were really close and Danielle was whispering in Lily's ear" Cat told them just as Tess came over.

"That is certainly odd but it doesn't excuse what she did"

Cat let out a loud groan, earning a glare from the librarian. "You lot need to learn to forgive and see the bigger picture. I have because now that i think about it, this whole thing is odd"

"We do see the bigger picture. Lily's changed, that's all there is to it" Hugo grumbled.

"We are friends" Cat sighed. "We have all done terrible things. Hugo, nobody turned there back on you when you were revealed to be a werewolf"

"That was not in my control" Hugo bit back.

"And this might not be either. Yes Lily's a cow but she's not this much of a cow" Cat snatched up her bag. "I'll admit if I'm wrong but i just need to see if I'm right first" Cat fled the library in a hurry. Leaving Tess, Hugo and Louis behind.

"She's setting herself up for betrayal" Tess sighed and Hugo nodded.

"What the hell is wrong with you two" Louis snapped surprised Hugo and Tess who had grown more quiet, "Yes what lily did was wrong and it's nice to see someone have a caring bone in their body for once. It's nice to see someone see the good in people"

Tess was about to interrupt until Louis put up his hand to silence her. "Tess, you usually see the good in everyone. Yet you're turning your back on your best friend because of a few words. I don't want to be in this friend group any more, if you're ditching someone just for a few words. I'll be scared encase i randomly insult you as well"

"Louis, you're bang out of order" Hugo snapped as Tess looked suddenly disappointed in herself.

"No mate, i'm not. Both of you are too bloody stubborn, that i have to walk away before i do something i regret" Louis left the library. Hugo and Tess just sat there, the only sounds heard was constant page turning and their heavy breathing.

Cat walked through the corridors, looking for Lily but found Malfoy instead. He looked like he had been slapped in the face and it looked like a couple of blood vessels popped in his eyes.

"Malfoy, you okay"

"NO" Malfoy snapped. "I'm far from it"

Cat stepped backwards at his obvious anger. "Uh, have you seen Lily"

"SURE" Malfoy growled. "I saw her. She insulted me, i swear if she wasn't a girl, serious damage could be done"

"You can't duel eachother. Your wands are brothers"

"I meant with my fists. Who the hell does she think she is, I'm not a vain prat-"

"You're sort of vain" came Cats shaky voice. Scorpius stopped pacing in front of her and his face twisted into that of an angry Ferret.

"What?"

"Well you do look in the mirror alot, care too much about looks- you're shallow also, it's like you have to be a perfect girl to be with you" Shrugged Cat.

"If i looked for a perfect girl, i wouldn't of been snogging-" he stopped himself quickly and his mouth snapped shut as Cat eyed him suspiciously. "Who were you snogging"

"Nobody, ignore me" he paused as his blood began to boil once more. "The only reason i was friends with you losers is because of Potter and now Potters gone rogue, i don't need to hang out with your lot any more"

Cat hesitated. "You may of made friends with us because of Lily but you grew to like us...Didn't you"

"Nope" the word popped out of his mouth before he could stop it. "Now, i can stop being nice to you guys" he looked somewhat proud of this factor. "Now move, mud-mud...-mud" the word couldn't leave his lips no matter how hard he tried and Cat knew exactly what word he was trying to get out. He finally settled with: "Just move" before storming past her.

"I think i agree with Louis" Cat heard Tess speak from down the corridor.

"You can't be serious. We heard her"

"But it doesn't mean that it was her"

"Really, who else could it of been. Greyback"

Tess scowled at him. "Stop treating me like an idiot"

"Well if you wouldn't act like one, you wouldn't be treated like one" Hugo snapped. Tess scowled as he walked away from her. The two going there separate ways.

Cat watched the argument with brought Malfoy into the group, She was the only one to sort out the arguments between Tess and Hugo, Louis felt sane when she was around because she knew how to control the hormones and the tempers that flew about there group and despite what people think. Lily was Cats best friend, despite the fact that Cat knew Tess since muggle school.

Friendships were breaking down and all because a few words were spoken from the one person who glued them all together.

_A/N I don't know if what Frankie did was allowed. I did look up the rules because i couldn't remember them but it said nothing about it and Frankie didn't charm her broom or the snitch. She dived from the broom, grabbed the snitch and charmed herself to land on the ground safely and the rules said nothing about that._

_You can now find out why Cat was running from Louis in this chapter :) _

_I do know that i can give you a direct message but i like talking through this way unless of course it is private stuff that im revealing :) Yes i love my friends, there amazing._

_Keep Reviewing_


	11. I'm the crazy bitch around here

Cat continued looking for Lily all through to Dinner time. Something was not right and Cat knew something was up. It was worrying to her that Lily was acting the way she was. Lily was sat on the grass with Danielle. Cat noticed this as she walked towards the red headed girl. Danielle was again whispering in her ear.

Cat gulped as she came to a stop behind the two. Her fingers intertwined together in a nervous state.

"Uh...Lily"

Lily turned around as did Danielle who had a smug smile plastered across her face. "Can i talk to you...alone"

The smile whipped from Danielles face. She looked concerned and leaned forward to whisper in her ear before giving Cat one last look and walking away.

"Okay, i know something is up" Cat took a seat beside her.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine" Lily snapped about tog et to her feet until Cat grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"I refuse to believe that you would through away your friendships just like that. I mean, what did you do to Malfoy"

"Malfoy" Lily's face had changed suddenly but just for a moment before they turned back into a hard gaze. "He deserves everything he got"

"Lil are you serious. What's wrong with you"

"Nothing" Lily got up at that point and proceeded to walk away. Cat however wasn't finished and instead followed her. She saw Danielle come up to her, not noticing Cat following.

Cat watched the interaction but couldn't shake the god awful feeling that something wasn't right.

"Louis, have you seen Cat" Tess asked as she came out of the library. Louis shook his head. "She wasn't at dinner"

"Oh" Tess looked some what frustrated. "I need to apologize"

"It's not Cat you need to say sorry too"

"What?"

"Lily." Louis said and Tess scowled.

"Why should i apologize. She said all those things, she needs to apologize to us"

"Tess" Louis sighed. "You maybe brilliant at school work but when it comes to your friends, you are clueless"

Tess felt rather insulted. "Louis, that's-"

"It's the truth Tess. What Lily said, yeah im sure it was terrible but at the same time-"he paused as he thought about it for a moment. "I just can't get my head around Lily saying any of that. It's just not Lily"

Tess sighed. "You're right. It's not Lily but she definitely said all of that stuff. Being a slytherin changes a person" and with that Tess walked off, leaving Louis outside the library.

Scorpius lay in the slytherin common room. His head was swimming and his anger was getting the better of him. Lily had walked in and didn't even give him a second glance. Instead she ran up to her dorm. Scorpius ran up to his dorm and grabbed a bottle of something before disappearing down the stairs and out the common room doors.

Lily was getting ready for bed, looking quite dazed as she slipped under the duvet. Her and Danielle were the only two in the dorm. Their other dorm mates had yet to come up to bed, most likely in the common room.

"Lily, go and get me some food from the kitchens" Danielle ordered. Lily obeyed and walked towards the door, pulling it open. She stopped, a screaming sound echoing in her head as she doubled over. Leaning against the door. Her hand reaching out to grab at the door handle but her hand shook and refused to open the door. A slight sweat occurred across her brow as a confusion and dazed sense washed over her. Her arm suddenly being released from its numb and unmoving state as it smacked against the wooden door, leaving her in a state of shock.

"Oi did you hear what i said"

Lily reached out and touched her face. She was back. Lily turned towards her, giving her a fierce glare. "No"

Danielle swung her legs over her bed in shock. "What did you just say"

"No. Go and get it yourself" Lily told her. The wonderful sensation she felt before now turned into that of a sharp like pain, going through her skull and circling her brain. Danielle went to grab her wand but Lily disappeared out of the doors before she could do anything.

She remembered. She didn't know how but she did and the first person she needed to see was Scorpius.

"Have you seen Malfoy" Lily asked the throbbing in her head getting faster and faster.

"Yeah. He left ten minutes ago" Said a slytherin girl before turning back to her friend. Lily left out the common room doors and ran down the corridor. It had just turned eleven and Lily couldn't see him anywhere. She tried the kitchens, some classrooms and then finally the Astronomy tower.

She found him and the sight scared her. He was pacing on the ledge of the tower. One foot going in front of the other. His body tilting to one side every so often until he caught his balance. He was holding a bottle of what appeared to be fire whiskey. Though she wasn't sure how he had managed to get it, let alone sneak it into the castle.

"Scorpius"

Scorpius slipped and almost fell off the edge of the tower, his foot slipping off the tower ledge, his face looked downwards at the ground below as he dropped the bottle that was in his hand and watched it smash into pieces below.

Lily shrieked covering her mouth with her hand.

"What do you want" he slurred, turning towards her while he stayed on the ledge, not daring to move away.

"Scorpius. I am so sorry. I didn't break up with you willingly" Lily confessed as Scorpius waved his arms about, again almost toppling himself off the tower. "How wasn't it willingly, you came up to me and told me i was vain and that you could do better. You should take a long hard look in the mirror, you're twice as vain"

"Danielle" Lily sighed, feeling nauseous at the fact he looked like he was about to fall to his death. "She put something on me. A curse, it made me do everything she told me to do" Lily pointed a slim finger to her head. "I was always in hear, just trying to escape. I fought for the last few days, trying to gain back my mind. The Imperius Curse"

Scorpius in his drunken state, scowled at her. "How do i know any of that is true. I'm scorpius Malfoy and no one cares for me, not properly. They tell me anything to shut me up, even my own family don't care about me. I was fooling myself to believe someone, you, cared about me at all. No one cares"

Lily stepped closer to the ledge. "I do" her eyes never leaving his. "You have to understand that I'll always be here."

Scorpius looked at her unsure.

"I couldn't bare it if you went anywhere. So whatever you want to do to yourself, please don't do that to me. Please" Lily put out her hand and a sudden realization washed over his face. "Please" she said once more and he took a hold of her hand. She pulled him down off the ledge and into her arms. His head went into the crook of her neck as her arms wrapped around him. Lily sighed. "You daft sod"

"I'm sorry" he muttered. An apology from a malfoy was music to anyone's ears.

"I love you" Lily's eyes widened when she realised what she had just said. She had meant to do there ritual thing and say 'i hate you' which meant 'i love you' in there words but the L word had just popped out before she could stop herself.

Scorpius froze for a moment and Lily could automatically tell that he had heard but he never said a word back to her. Lily felt her heart ache when he never said anything back to her and was filled with embarrassment. Scorpius pulled away from her and for a moment Lily thought he was going to say it back to her but instead of the words she hoped, he suddenly asked. "How are we going to get her back"

It took Lily a moment before she realised what he had meant and a smile appeared on her face. "I already know what i am going to do and i need your help"

"Figured you would" he smirked as they made there way down the stairs, away from the tower.

Lily stayed up all that night with Scorpius in the common room. Both planning a revenge on the girl that would most likely be kicked out of hogwarts and thrown in Azkaban soon. The next morning. Lily and Scorpius had just left Professor Longbottoms office before looking for Hugo, Tess, Louis and Cat. They found the four of them at the end of the corridor on the third floor.

"Guys" Lily rushed up to them and Cat jumped up. "I'm sorry for what i said, but i need to tell you guys something about why it happened" Lily looked around and began to whisper in each of their ears. Tess felt her eyes go wide, Hugo felt guilty, Louis looked some what relieved while Cat suddenly shouted out. "I KNEW IT"

Lily smiled. "I know Cat. Thank you for believing that something was wrong" Lily gave her a small hug and Cat giggled triumphantly.

Danielle came running down the corridor with her friend who was trying to comfort her. "Danielle, it will turn up"

"What;s going on?" Tess asked, looking at lily and Scorpius who both had grins on their faces.

"She's lost her wand" Lily smirked, looking at Scorpius. "Still up for tomorrow"

Scorpius nodded as the gang looked confused. "What's going on tomorrow" Cat asked. Lily brought the four of them in, whispering about the plan that had formed in her and Malfoys minds.

That night, Scorpius sat on the leather couch in the common room. Casually looking at the doors of the common room. Once the doors opened, Scorpius pounced up from the couch as Danielle walked in.

"Danielle" Scorpius walked over to the smitten girl who was grinning from ear to ear. Lily sat at the back of the common room, looking over her magazine ever so often to watch what was happening. "Have you found your wand yet"

"No" Danielle looked upset. "I had to just do the writing in today's classes instead"

"Okay anyway. I was hoping that you would go to the ball with me"

Danielle let out a shriek. "Yes i would love to"

"Great, meet me tomorrow at Lunch time"

Danielle grinned and as she spotted Lily at the back of the common room. Th urge over took her as she grabbed Scorpius by the shirt and crashed her lips onto his. Lily let go of the magazine and tried not to let her jealousy get the better of her. Scorpius never closed his eyes or kissed back, he stood there frozen, trying to keep his lips glued together despite the fact that she was prodding her tongue against his lips for access.

Scorpius finally ripped his lips from hers and watched as she gave him a seductive smile before running up to her dormitory.

Lily stood up and Scorpius quickly said. "I didn't do anything"

"I know that" Lily huffed. "I just want to attack her" Lily growled. "You would think she would be at least a tad bit scared in case i would tell on her using an unforgivable curse on a pupil"

"She probably thinks that you can't remember what happened. God knows she's that stupid" Scorpius shrugged as they sat on the couch for a little while before heading up to there dorms.

The next morning, Lily awoke to a scream. Danielle was running about while her dorm mates tried to help her. Her hair had turned a violent shade of green and as she ran around like a headless turkey with her friends blasting spells at the horrid hair colour. Lily just got dressed and left for breakfast.

That morning Lily waited to see if Danielle would appear in class. She never did. Lunch time soon dawned on them and Lily stayed outside Professor Longbottoms class, waiting to see Malfoy and Danielle.

She heard there voices down the hall and found that Danielles air was back to normal. The dim wits in her dorm must of found a good colour changing spell.

"I was a bit surprised that you asked me to the ball. I thought you were going with Lily"

"It's funny you should mention Lily-" Scorpius fell into silence as they turned the corner to find Lily stood there, looking quite smug.

"Potter" Danielle looked at her and then at Scorpius. "What's going on"

"Well how about we start with the curse you placed on me"

Danielles face turned into shock as she stared wide eyed and worried. "You remember" she gulped. "I'll do anything if you don't tell on me"

Lily smirked. "Anything? Okay"

"So you're going to just leave me alone?"

"Yeah. I will but some people wont"

As if on cue, Professor Longbottoms door opened and out came Ronald Weasley and some other Aurors. Harry wasn't allowed to go because of the curse been placed on his daughter, he didn't even fight to go because he knew if he went then he wouldn't of been able to keep his anger in check.

"What's this" Danielle asked stepping backwards.

"Well, funny story" Lily smirked. "Your wand, it wasn't stolen but more borrowed. You see after i told Professor Longbottom what happened, he wanted your wand to see the spells you have used in the last weak. So he knew i was telling the truth. He sent it to the Ministry who then found out that in the last few days, you used an unforgivable curse which was on me. Malfoy here was a witness to the way i was acting" Lily said enjoying every minute of the girl squirming. "My uncle and these fine men have come to take you away. Using an unforgivable curse will send you a one way ticket to Azkaban"

"But, but Jane. She murdered someone and she wasn't sent to Azkaban. She was told about a house for young witches and wizards who break the rules for her to stay in until she turns eighteen"

"Yes but an unforgivable curse is unforgivable. So is murder but she didn't do it on purpose. You knew what you were doing" Lily told her . "Your age will be taken into account though"

"And encase you don't know, you are expelled from hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. Your wand is being stripped from you and you will never be able to do magic again" Neville told her. Danielle began to sob and shake her head as if she didn't believe a word of it. Her face had suddenly erupted into large pussy boils. Lily smirked into her hand, that potion she had mixed with Danielles face potions had done the trick

Hugo, Tess, Louis and Cat walked round the corner and stopped. Danielle had burst into uncontrollable tears.

Lily leaned forward not feeling any remorse for her what so ever. "I'm surprised you haven't heard, I'm the crazy bitch around here!"

"She really is" Scorpius said to a distraught Danielle who was now being forced into professor Longbottoms office by the aurors.

_A/N yay Lily's back, it was only going to be short term. I was going to make the Lilly and Danielle story grow longer but i have alot planned for this year, so i had to cut it short. Though Danielle will make a return, either this year or next :) People who watch Gossip girl probably noticed the Chuck and Blair references. I used those reference's because i do base Lily and Scorpius as a chuck and Blair sort of relationship with a bit of differences and i just loved the rooftop scene, that's why when Lily and Scorpius had there moment in the astronomy tower, i just had to use that. The end quote, also from gossip girl because Blair's like "I'm the crazy bitch around here" deserved a medal. That's my favourite quote ever from her, so i had to use it. I can't promise i wont use some other cutesy quotes from Chuck and Blair but i will try. Anyway hope you like it, enjoy and review._

_Ii just had to edit this chapter because for some reason Lily fighting the curse hadn't shown up and i had to copy and paste that part again. Sorry if any of yo were wondering why she never faught back, it was because Fanfiction refused to show that bit or something. Hopefully you can see it now :)_


	12. Sexual desire for a friend

The whole school was buzzing about Danielle. It had spread by the next morning that Danielle had used an unforgivable curse on Lily and was now waiting for her sentencing in Azkaban. Lily was nw back in the game, strutting around the corridor like the queen B once more with a smirk plastered across her face and her friends by her side.

The sentencing that Danielle would receive would be life, lily was sure of it. Using an unforgivable curse is Life at least that's what her dad told her. Scorpius was glad to see the back of Danielle and get his girlfriend back but the memory of Danielle kissing him in the common room made him cringe. He was never going to forget the disgusting taste of salt and the overly used perfume.

By the end of November, it was confirmed. All over the Daily Prophet was a moving black and white picture of Danielles crying face, Harry Potter was also on the cover, on the same page as Danielle.

_It was announced this month that there has been a scandal in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. My source has informed me that Danielle Finister, a fourteen year old, slytherin girl born to Annabel and John Finister. The later is not involved with his wife or child any more._

_Miss Finister was reported to have used an unforgivable curse on a fellow Slytherin. The slytherin that i am talking about is Harry Potters only daughter._

_"Danielle and Lily are known not to like eachother but Lily never expected this to be the outcome. Danielle is Lily's dorm mate, it just made the situation even worse." Says my source._

_Finisters age has been taken into account and she has surprisingly been released into her mothers care with Aurors circling her home. She is to always be with her mother who is disgusted by her daughters behaviour. She is not allowed to leave the house alone and when she is with her mother, an Auror must follow her where ever she goes until her eighteenth birthday, in which case, she will be taken to Azkaban for a life sentence._

Hugo finished reading the article and for a moment was confused on who had been the source. It had to have been someone from hogwarts because there is no way that Harry would of sent that in or any of the Aurors for that matter. He was confused until Fred who noticed the confused look on his cousins face chose to admit something. "Yeah, i sent that in"

"What, why"

"Because every reporter needs a source, Lily knows. She told me everything to say" Fred said as he scooped his cereal into his mouth.

Hugo shook his head and chuckled at him. "So are you going to tell me what you and James are up to"

"Are you going to stop breathing?"

"One day" Hugo muttered and Fred grinned. "There's your answer, you will find out One day"

On the twentie-sixth of November, Tess had told Hugo, Louis, Cat, Lily and Scorpius to go to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff quidditch game. Lily of course knew what all this was about and couldn't help going to the stands with a proud grin on her face.

"Why are we going here. Its not a Gryffindor or Slytherin match" Hugo complained.

"Tess wants you to see something" Lily said sharply as they found some seats.

Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff walked onto the pitch as Hugo was having a conversation with Cat. Louis however felt his eyes bulging out of his head. He began to tap on Hugos arm with his hand, not taking his eyes of the pitch. Hugo however wasn't paying any attention until Louis slapped him hard.

"What!"

Louis pointed onto the pitch and Hugo almost had a heart attack. "Is that Tess?"

"It looks like her" Louis said

"It can't be" Hugo said in disbelieve.

Scorpius looked equally surprised. "I didn't know Dursley could fly"

"She couldn't. I taught her" Lily grinned.

"Why" Hugo asked, not quote sure if he believed his eyes.

"She wanted to join the team and with my amazing skills, i taught her. She;s a chaser"

Hugo didn't blink, instead he just watched as Tess mounted her broom and flew up into the sky.

She had a massive grin on her face as she threw the quaffle threw the hoop. It was amazing and so unreal to see her flying through the air, smiling and scoring another point.

Hugo didn't listen to Lorcan Scamander at all, he just focused all of his attention on the young blonde who flew like a pro. He didn't even pay attention to the game or where the seeker was, his eyes stayed focused on the girl in front of him. How her eyes lit up, a toothy grin emerged on her face and the sun shone down on her, making her plump cheeks glow and the beauty was released. The beauty he had never properly noticed. Books and intelligence was something you would acknowledge Tess with. Teresa Dursley, books and Intelligence. Her beauty had just never been released up until now, the Beauty stayed within and seemed to come out during the match.

In Hugos mind she wasn't even what other guys would call as beautiful but to him, she was more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen. With her hair tied in a messy plait, no make up on, her face flushed and her quidditch robes glistening in the sun. Yes, she was not what you would call beautiful but to him, she was breath taking.

The way she pouted when the hufflepuff keeper caught the quaffle before it went threw the hoop. Her eyes shinning with determination as she got her head back in the game. The most beautiful thing however was that Tess didn't think she was beautiful at all.

Hugo was too preoccupied with staring at Tess and admiring her beauty from the stands that he never realised that Hufflepuff had caught the snitch, ending the game. Tess's face screwed up into a pout before she let a smile over take her face and fly to the ground.

"Hugo?"

Hugo blinked a couple of times as he heard Lily's voice drown in his ear, snapping him out of his thought which he now realised were disgusting. His eyes had widened as he mentally kicked himself. He was thinking about his friend in that way, no it was wrong. A friend is a friend. You cant fancy your friends, not your close friends anyway. It was disturbing, it was sick, it was wrong. Friends are friends for a reason, being intimate with them would just lead to losing a friend.

"Yeah"

"Come on" Lily said as she ran onto the pitch with Scorpius, Louis and Cat behind her. Hugo followed soon after, continuing to mentally kick himself until he saw her running full force at them with a grin edged across her face. "Did you see, did you actually see"

"We saw" Lily grinned.

"Tess you were amazing" Louis told her as Tess glanced at Hugo who had turned a deep shade of white.

"Hugo are you okay?"

"You were brilliant" Hugo told her with a small smile edged across his face. Tess grinned and through her arms around him giving him a hug. Hugo put his hands out beside him as if he was scared to touch her. His blood flow changing direction dramatically.

"Uh, i need to go" Hugo gently touched her shoulders and pulled away in a panic.

"Why?" Tess asked as Lily and Cat looked at him with equal confusion. Louis and Scorpius however had fallen really silent with there smirks lightening up there faces.

"I just need to do something quickly" he took a few steps back. "I'll meet you in the great hall- uh-soon" and with that he ran off across the pitch.

Scorpius however couldn't help but tease the poor boy. "Don't be too quick now" he called after him. "Savour the moment"

"What was that about" Tess asked.

"Boys are just weird" Cat said

"You go and get changed, we will wait by the pitch" Lily watched as Tess left the pitch for the changing rooms.

Hugo ran threw the corridor before bumping into someone he couldn't see, he landed flat on his bottom. "What the hell"

"Sorry Hugo" James voice was heard in a whisper. Hugo understood now, they were under the invisibility cloak. He got to his feet and looked around the empty corridor as Fred and James took the invisibility cloak off.

"We are hiding from professor Bones. Best not to ask questions" Fred said as Hugo tried to quickly move past them.

"Woah! we're you going in such a hurry" James asked in a teasing voice.

"Please let me past, i need to do something quickly" Hugo said in a rushed tone of voice. It took Fred and James a moment before there eyes drifted down wards to look at the ground. There eyes catching a glimpse of the tent in his jeans. There eyes went back up to look at eachother.

"I see your predicament" James winced as he passed Hugo the inadvisability cloak.

"Why are you giving me this" Hugo asked curiously.

"Because you're the one with the stiffy and us men have to stick together" James said feeling actually proud that he was showing kindness to someone who wants Fred or Alice.

"Thanks" Hugo wrapped himself in the inadvisability cloak so he was fully covered.

"No problem. We just don't want you to have to suffer the embarrassment like we did" Fred sighed thinking back to there third year and fourth year.

Hugo painfully ran to his dormitory in a rush, shedding the cloak off once he was in his dorm and pulling the curtain around his bed.

"You know, some times i hate living at a school" James said as him and Fred walked through the school while trying to avoid Professor Bones who was on the warpath because of there latest prank.

"How come?"

"It's hard to get alone time with your girlfriend" he shrugged. "If you try to go up the girls stair case, you will slide down it. You can get a girl in the boys dorm but you have dorm mates and its just awkward. The only option left is the cupboards and the bathrooms"

"At least you have a girlfriend who is here, mine is a muggle remember" Fred scoffed before turning serious. "You did it in the bathrooms?"

"It's one up from you. Mr . . .cupboard" James said sharply. "Anyway, it was the prefects bathroom. I knew the password"

"Okay, so let me get this straight" Fred stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned to face his partner in crime. "You and Alice aren't even prefects, yet you do it in the prefects bathroom in a school that is under the management of Alice's father, who has the authority to expel you if he finds you shagging his oldest" Fred said trying to understand. James hesitated and nodded. "You're insane, you do know that right"

They turned around and came face to face with Tess, Louis, Cat, Lily and Scorpius.

"You guys up to mischief" asked Lily teasingly.

"Of course" grinned James.

"Have you seen Hugo, he ran off in a bit of a hurry" Tess asked curiously. Fred and James glanced at eachother wide eyed with a grin edged across there faces. There was a moment of realization between the two until laughter escaped there mouths. Both cackling and leaning over as they held there sides.

Scorpius and Louis glanced at eachother knowingly, both trying not to laugh but finding it rather difficult.

"What's wrong with you two" Lily asked. Fred and James paused for a moment to look at eachother before giggling uncontrollably once more.

"Just move" Lily growled as she moved past her brother and cousin. Tess, Cat, Louis and Scorpius followed still hearing the cackling from down the corridor.

"It's official. Boys are strange" Cat said which amused them greatly because it was coming from a girl who was generally strange herself.

"Not all of us" Louis jumped in as if he was trying to save his reputation. "Girls can be just as weird"

"Not really" Scorpius shrugged, "Girls try and pretend there complicated, i like to think i know better"

Lily gave him a cheeky grin that only he saw. His mind going back to the night that she used the L word. He couldn't bring himself to say it, not yet. He didn't think he was capable of being loved let alone feeling that emotion. The idea of giving his heart to someone scared him.

"Are you guys excited for the ball that's in two weaks" Tess asked. Cat looked horrified for a moment.

"The balls in two weaks" she gasped. "I need a date" she glanced at Louis and ran off down the corridor, leaving her friends stood there as they watched her run away.

Tess shrugged turning to Lily. "Do you have a date"

"Er- yeah but it's a surprise" Lily glanced at Scorpius who had a grin on his face.

"A surprise?" now Louis looked some what interested.

"Yeah, you will have to find out at the ball" Lily skipped off with Scorpius casually following behind her leaving Tess and Louis in a state of surprise as they wondered who Lily was going with.

_A/N The next chapter will be the awesome ball chapter :) anyway I loved Describing Tess's beauty in Hugos eyes and the confusion about his sexual desire for his friend. I'm just a big romantic at heart :) Anyway Review_


	13. Winter Ball part 1

The running up to the ball was a dreading experience for the guys at the most. The girls however were too over excited. The weak before the ball, students were given pieces of parchment from their head of houses in the great hall to write down who they think should be the crowned witch or wizard for the ball.

Professor Longbottoms office fireplace was up and running on the morning of the ball. The parents and Milly would be arriving shortly to attend the ball that evening.

Cat had found a date much to Louis's annoyance despite the fact that he had a date as well. The great hall was being transformed into that of a beautiful ball like room. Reporters were also arriving but that Neville knew about. Though, he was not inviting Rita Skeeter because of the possibility that she would write some sort of scandal and make up lies.

The parents arrived early in the morning of the ball with there dress robes in bags for them to put on later that evening.

The parents would return to the common rooms where they spent there seven years of schooling in.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Angelina, Seamus, Katy, Dennis, Parvati, Alicia, Dean, Lee Jordan, Oliver wood and other previous gryffindors returned to the gryffindor common room with Fleur who came as Bills guest. Percy's wife Audrey had returned to the ravenclaw common room with many previous Ravenclaws.

Ron had thrown himself on the gryffindor couch as the common room was empty due to the fact that everyone else was still in bed.

"Honestly Ronald" Hermione said with an eye roll at her husband who was trying to get comfy on the couch.

"You woke me up at six this morning to get here, i deserve to have a bit of sleep" Ron grumbled back at her. The letter that Neville had sent out to the parents confirmed the time that they should get at hogwarts at which had been seven in the morning because of the fact that it gave them enough time before the ball that night to spend time with there children who they haven't seen in months.

"Typical Ron" Teased Seamus who had taken a seat by the fireplace. "Is our children still dating"

Ron grumbled some curses under his breath. "Seamus. You just ruined my day"

One by one children began to appear from there dorms. Fred came bolting down the stairs first and when he saw the parents, his eyes widened. "Shit, when is Professor Longbottom getting here"

"What, no hello Mum, how are you" said Angelina sarcastically.

"He, gets off in half an hour" Harry said confused as Fred ran black to the boys staircase. "ALICE" He called startling Ginny and Harry who stared at him for a moment. "Alice get your arse out of James bed"

"What?" gasped Ginny, looking furious while the men in the room couldn't help but find it a tad bit funny.

"Professor Longbottom is coming up soon, you better move it" Fred called and all you heard from upstairs was a scramble to get out the door, a bang and Alice suddenly falling down the stairs with top just around her neck "Alice, are you alright" James asked from the top of the staircase. Alice got to the bottom, her top around her neck, with one arm through the sleeve and the embarrassment clear on her face as she noticed the adults in the room, staring at her.

"I'm fine"

"James wont be" Ginny raged as Alice got to her feet and pulled up her top on. "it was nothing" and she ran to her dorm in a rush. Fred smirked and clapped his hands together. "Well, i need to see when Milly will show up" he left the common room, leaving the parents sat or stood their in silence.

"That boy" Ginny raged. "Did you know he was sleeping with her" she fumed turning to Harry. "He's a teenage boy Gin, of course i knew it would happen" Harry rolled his eyes at her. "When you were seventeen, we were-"

"I beg you not to finish that sentence" Ron growled out.

Fred ran into Professor Longbottoms office to see him purposely waiting for him to appear. "Miss Dursley should arrive soon" Neville said and Fred took a seat to wait for his girlfriend to appear in the fireplace.

It was ten minutes later when she had arrived with her dress in a bag and looking positively sick at the journey through the fireplace. Fred dived up from his seat and was almost knocked back as Milly jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist in excitement. "Great to see you too" Fred grinned pecking her lips. It was coming up for there two year anniversary in seven days which was Freds longest relationship he had ever had. It had also been over two years since he had slept with someone which was a surprise for anyone who knew Fred.

Neville coughed to draw there attention back. Milly jumped off of Fred who was grinning sheepishly.

"You are allowed to go home tomorrow Morning if you would like to stay"

"Thanks" Milly grinned turning to Fred who was holding her hand. "Do you want to go for breakfast"

"Sure" Milly looked excited at the prospect of living a day as a witch.

The great hall was large and Millys eyes shone in excitement as the four tables were spaced out in the hall while food appeared on the four tables before her very eyes. Students were filling into the hall and Millys hand was yanked towards the gryffindor table by Fred. Milly took a seat as the stared at the food with hungry eyes. "Wow"

Once everyone was seated at there tables, Professor Longbottom walked in and headed up to the teachers table. He stood with his wand out as the doors opened again and in came the parents. The great hall felt suddenly crowded.

Scorpius turned red when he saw his mother and father near the door, the thought that tonight him and Lily were coming out as a couple. He felt like backing out, though his mother wasn't so bad, he dreaded to see his fathers reaction.

"Good morning everyone" Professor Longbottom looked excited for tonight. "Well as you know, it's the winter ball tonight. Me and Professor Bones wont be on duty today, so please try and not cause any mischief for the remaining teachers who are on duty. Now as you can see, we have guests" He indicated to the parents at the back.

Everyone turned to stare at them before turning back to professor Longbottom. "Now, everyone stand to welcome our guests with a little sing song"

Hugo groaned as he stood up with everyone else as the tune began to play. Fred yanked Milly up and Milly watched as everyone began to sing. Fred glanced at James with a grin as they both opened there mouths to sing.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,"_

Fred and James yelled out the song just for fun, earning a glare from Professor Longbottom and chuckles from the gryffindors. Angelina and Ginny looked less than impressed as they stared at their sons in disbelieve as George laughed.

_"Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff"_

Scorpius mumbled the words as he stared at his table, not daring to look up. Lily opposite him however was singing the song heartedly.

_"So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

The song finished and Hugo looked somewhat relieved as he sat back down. The parents clapping for them.

"Well done" applauded Professor Longbottom. "As of now, me and Miss Bones are off duty for today. Now eat"

Hugo dived into his food, casually looking at Milly who was looking around at all the magic that was taken place all over the hall. Hugo was brought out of his thoughts when Jane sat next to him. "So, I'll meet you in the hall tonight" Jane said with a grin. Hugo nodded. "Great"

"So you mean you're not going with Tess" Milly suddenly said making Hugo blush crimson as Jane looked at the muggle in confusion. "No"

"Oh" Milly glanced at Fred who shook his head as if too say dont ask.

"Who did you nominate for the crowned witch or wizard" asked Alice curiously to James.

"You for the crowned witch" James grinned. "And i couldn't vote for myself so i voted for Fred as the crowned wizard. He's the only one i trust when it comes to you" James winked and Alice blushed bright red. "Well if it makes you feel better. I voted for you" Alice smiled. "And i voted for Tess as crowned witch"

"Tess, why"

"She's a good friend and i think it would boost her confidence"

Tess skipped up to the gryffindor table after noticing her sister who was really impressed by the beauty of the hall. "Hi Milly" Tess and Milly still never got on, not properly anyway. Milly was still jealous of her sister and often fought with her at home because of her jealousy.

"Oh, hi"

"Can i see your dress" asked Tess. Milly glanced down at the bag beside her and shook her head. "Not yet, see it tonight" she glanced at Fred and thought about how strangely kind he was and that he had never in the almost two years they had been together had he pressured her into doing anything.

"You okay" Fred asked glancing at his girlfriend who was gazing at him.

"I'm great" she beamed as she helped herself to some of the food that was on the table.

At the slytherin table, Lily noticed how paranoid Scorpius looked as he occasionally glanced over at the parents who had there own table to themselves.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" that was a clear lie. Lily stood up from the slytherin table and made her way over to the parents table. She wanted to meet Draco and Astoria formerly before they found out about her and there son. Draco and Astoria were at the end of the table, far away from the others as Astoria was clearly telling him off about something.

"Uh, Hi" Lily stopped at the table, she could see Scorpius from the slytherin table looking horrified.

Astoria and Draco had turned to her to look at the girl who disturbed there breakfast. Lily could really see the resemblance between Scorpius and his father. It was uncanny, though he had his mothers eyes.

"Can we help you" Astoria asked as Draco grunted opposite her. "You're potters youngest"

"I am" Lily nodded. "Budge up" she slid into the seat beside a startled Draco. Astoria however looked some what amused. "I just want to ask you two a few questions"

Draco looked at Astoria pleading for her not to do what she was about to do. "Of course, ask away"

Draco groaned, putting his head in his hands. He was sure that wife's hatch a plan to make their husbands miserable.

"Great" Lily grinned. "First question. Do you love your son?"

"Of course" Astoria said immediately while Draco looked outraged. "What kind of question is that"

"A question" she said bluntly rolling her eyes before going on to the next question. "Do you care who he starts dating"

"No. I wouldn't care if he dated a squib" Astoria said much to Dracos annoyance. "Astoria"

"Well i wouldn't"

Lily turned to Draco who grumbled something under his breath. "As long as she wasn't a Weasley or you"

Lily snorted. "Why does that matter"

"Because a-"

"It was my dad, my mum and uncles you hated. What makes you think we are like our parents"

"I-"

"And are you seriously still blood prejudice after what you saw at the war"

"How dare-"

"Because it's a bit immature, why does blood matter. Especially after what you saw"

"I can't-"

"Doesn't your family care for blood so much that they make sure to marry someone thats family is just pure blood"

"Yeah bu-"

"Well isn't it also common knowledge that your wife's great great grandmother is a half blood"

"Yes bu-"

"Me, my brothers and my cousins are mostly half bloods. So why are we subjected to abuse"

"You're-"

"You need to get your priority's straight"

"how dare-"

"Does your father really have that big of a control over you that you have to agree with his ways"

"No but-"

"Well, it sure looks like it. Maybe you should use your own mind for once" Lily stood up from the table, liking the fact that she had made Astoria laugh.

"You are the most annoying little urchin i have ever met" Draco hissed. Lily grinned. "Thank you"

Lily turned and skipped back towards the slytherin table. "What did you do" Scorpius gaped.

Lily shrugged as she took a seat. "Just had a nice little chat"

Astoria turned back to Draco with a chuckle. "You had that one coming"

Draco bit his bottom lip in anger as he realised how worked up she had gotten him. "I like her"

Astoria almost spat out her juice in disbelieve . "What?"

"She knows how to argue. I could use her for when i need to stand up to my father"

That night found everyone getting ready. The girls taken longer in the showers and taking longer doing their hair while the guys just jumped into the shower for a minute and brushed there hair, maybe occasionally spritzing it with Wizard-spray.

Hugo glanced at his robes in the full length mirror. Admiring the red tie that he had chosen to go with his black dress robes. Jane waited in the common room for him to appear in her beautiful strapless, cranberry, short petal skirt dress.

Hugo came down the staircase and almost did a double take at her dress. She looked gorgeous. Milly was waiting for Fred, she looked awkward sat there in her long gold, sequinned A-line, strapless, sweetheart dress but lucky she had someone to talk to. Freds sister, Roxanne who was wearing a floor length, black and purple, sweetheart dress with silver stones glittering the bodice of the dress.

"You look great" Hugo said as Jane dived up. "You don't look too bad yourself" she blushed as Hugo took her hand and led her from the gryffindor common room to the great hall.

The great hall was decorated in a beautiful silvery mist with mistletoes hanging up. The table had disappeared and there was actually a dance floor. Hugo and Jane leaned over the ballet box to find that the two witches and two Wizards with the most nominations was Tess Dursley, Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. "Me!" he stared in disbelieve at the piece of parchment. Jane chuckled as she ticked Hugos name and Tess name before slipping it into the ballet box. Hugo ticked Tess's name and Scorpius name before slipping it into the box. Surprisingly he trusted Malfoy with Tess though thousands wouldn't.

"Do you want to dance" Hugo asked nervously.

"I would love too" she took his hand as they walked over to the dance floor.

_A/N The ball is split in two parts just encase you are wondering. Review_


	14. winter ball part 2

"Do you want to dance" Ron asked Hermione who had turned a fair shade of pink at her husbands request. Finally a ball that Ron manages to ask her too, granted they were husband and wife but that just made it all the more special. "I would love to" she took a hold of his hand as he guided her to the dance floor.

Hugo was dancing with Jane but that didn't make him not gape at Tess when she entered the room with Charlie in a orange chiffon baby-doll dress with a jewelled neckline and ruched bodice. His eyes never left hers as Jane rested her head on his shoulder.

Charlie twirled Tess around on the dance floor but Tess wasn't paying much attention to him and instead tripped but Charlie caught her with a small grin on his face that made her skin crawl.

Scorpius was waiting by the entrance hall, pulling at his tie as he felt nervous when he thought of his parents dancing. Though many people had suspected that Draco had only married Astoria because she was pure blood, this statement had been completely false. Draco did love Astoria with all his heart. He had chosen her when in fact his father had tried to get him to marry Daphne, Astoria's older sister. It was after the war and despite the greengrass sisters father being less than thrilled at the prospect of Draco in the family due to his family's betrayal. It had been there mother who had agreed to force marriage between Daphne and Draco. Draco, having to spend an awful lot of time at the greengrass mansion had fallen for the younger greengrass. Lets just say, Astoria s father wasn't happy at all by this, he hadn't been happy when marriage was being forced between the two family's but he was even more livid at the thought of his younger daughter marrying into the house of betrayal. There had been a bust up between the two fathers. Forbidden, that's what it was and the fact that it was forbidden made Draco and Astoria love it even more.

Astoria used to tell Scorpius the story when he was younger. He loved listening to the bit where his father climbed through her bedroom window when she was only in her night gown using the honeysuckle vine that grew outside on her house. Scorpius however, now that he was older suspected that she had just tried to make the scene even more romantic in her head because why would he climb through her window like a muggle when he could apparate.

Scorpius had suddenly been brought to his senses as he spotted Lily walked down the stairs in her Black and Green layered lace and an exterior boning bump up the drama and dimension on the ball gown. A beaded waistband connecting a fitted bodice before blooming into a full skirt. Finished with sweetheart neckline.

His heart stopped. She looked beautiful and he knew that this was it. This was when everyone would know their secret. Lily came to a stop opposite him, her hair was in lose curls and she looked gorgeous to him.

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks" Lily blushed. "Are you ready"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Scorpius took a hold of her arm as they made there way into the great hall, arm in arm.

Scorpius held his breath when he noticed his parents turn around along with Harry and Ginny. James stopped dancing with Alice who was wearing a Sparkly Beaded Two-tone strapless Short dress. The bodice was covered in pink sparkly beads while the tule skirt was coloured light blue. Albus stopped dancing with Frankie who was wearing a Sweetheart Beading Sleeveless Tulle Long dress. The bodice coloured black while the tulle skirt was a light shade of blue.

Rose gaped from where she was dancing with Chad in her purple Sequin bodice Tulle Ball Gown.

Hugo glanced up from Jane and almost had a heart attack. Him and Tess made eye contact before turning to look at Lily and Scorpius as they made there way to the middle of the dance floor.

Draco was about to storm over there when Astoria stopped him, grabbing his arm. "Let them dance"

"Harry is that Lily dancing with Malfoys spawn" asked Ron who was relieved that it wasn't Rose. Harry nodded though he didn't seem like he cared, Scorpius wasn't exactly Draco.

"Let them be" Alice told James with her hands placed around his neck. James scowled before turning his full attention back to Alice.

Lily and Scorpius danced to the slow song, staring lovingly into each others eyes with her hands rested on his shoulders. Malfoys fan club looked less than impressed as they scowled there way at Lily.

"You know on the night we got back together" Scorpius asked. Lily looked up at him with a small nod. He looked down at her with a small smile "I love you too"

His words seem to have been heard by a few people who had turned to glance there way. Lily bit her bottom lip, revelling in the fact that she had gotten Scorpius Malfoy to love her. Scorpius glanced around before turning his full attention to hers. "Lets say we go up in flames together"

Lily smiled at him before they crashed their lips onto each others. Swimming in a sea of love and lust. Their was loud gasps from alot of people in the room, they could hear the sound of parents gasping as well. Dracos horrified gasp was very distinctive. Tess and Hugos eyes had gotten bigger as they looked at eachother before looking back at the couple kissing on the dance floor.

"I cant believe it" Harry had suddenly spoken. His fourteen year old shouldn't be kissing, he stepped forward but was reluctantly grabbed back by Ginny.

Lily pulled away from him and took his hands in hers. The two couldn't keep their eyes off of eachother as Lily took him over to where Harry and Ginny were stood.

"Mum, Dad"

Harry and Ginny stopped dancing to look at the two teenagers. Harry glanced at Scorpius who felt like he might explode from the look Harry was giving him. "Uh, hello sir"

"Dad, mum. This is Scorpius Malfoy" Lily blushed. "My boyfriend"

Ginny forced a kind smile towards the boy while Harry was enjoying staring the boy down. Of course, it was all because this was his little girl, his fourteen year old little girl who he used to entertain with fireworks coming out of his wand. The same little girl who he waltzed around the room while she stood on his tip toes. It was just a bonus that it was a Malfoy she was dating.

"Nice to meet you" Ginny said reaching out and shaking Malfoys hand. Scorpius looked relieved that Ginny was being civil.

"Scorpius" Draco thundered walking over to them. Lily winced as Draco and Astoria had suddenly appeared.

"Draco" growled Astoria as if telling him to be nice.

"Dad" Scorpius gulped. Draco caught Astoria's angry glare and looked at Lily for a moment. "At least she's not a weasley" he muttered.

"Half" Lily pointed out earning a glare from Draco.

"You're not mad" Scorpius asked. Draco glanced at Harry before turning back to Scorpius.

"No, as long as she can argue good, is a slytherin and has confidence. Then i'm fine" Draco said and Scorpius saw all honesty in his fathers reply.

Cat stood by the pumpkin juice bowl, when she saw Louis and Ariana dancing close by. Cat scowled and stormed over to Lily and Scorpius who were still talking to the adults. "I'm so upset" Cat said hysterically.

Scorpius and Lily looked at her confused for a moment. "I would ask you why your upset, but i don't care" Lily teased. Ginny was about to scold her daughter for being so mean when she noticed that Cat didn't seem to notice the mean reply.

"Look, that's why" Cat pointed at Louis and Ariana dancing. Ariana was giggling and Lily tilted her head to the side in surprise. Scorpius raised his eyebrow at the scene, quite amused by the whole thing.

"I thought you told him that you didn't want to be his date tonight" frowned Scorpius.

"So" Cat gasped. "That doesn't make it okay for him to take another girl"

Lily looked at Scorpius as they both made eye contact. It was weird for there parents to watch this because they could see the wires twisting around in there heads as if they were telepathic.

"So you don't want to be Louis's date" Lily begun as Scorpius finished for her. "And you don't want Weasley to bring another date"

Cat through her hands in the air, over joyed. "Yes...Thank you" and then Cat ran off, leaving Lily staring in space and Scorpius just looking at her with a small loving smile on his face.

Hugo was dancing with Jane but he didn't seem that interested in dancing with her as he watched Tess and Charlie leave the hall arm and arm. Hugo scowled and was suddenly brought back down to earth by Jane hitting his arm. "Ow, what was that for"

Jane sighed. "You don't want to be here with me, do you?"

"No, i do"

"You don't. It's alright, you can go and look for her" Jane smiled reassuringly. "Tess i mean, you look like you want to ask her to dance"

Hugo looked surprised but Jane just smiled and let him go as she walked over to the buffay table.

Tess found herself outside in the cool air with Charlie holding her hand. They were just walking in silence and it wasn't till they had stopped that Charlie had leaned in to try and kiss her.

Tess turned her face to the side, so he captured her cheek instead. "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for kissing yet" Tess looked at him for a moment and was relieved when he had retreated but only for him to jump forward and plant a disgusting, sloppy kiss on her mouth.

Tess squealed and tried to push the boy off her only to feel his hand reaching up under her dress. "Get off of me" Tess squealed as she felt his hand roam all over her clothed body.

Tess felt disgusting as she shoved at his body, tears streaming down her face. "Please, stop" she whispered. His hand found his way under her dress as she squeezed her legs closed, in an attempt to make him stop.

Tess closed her eyes until she felt his body leaving hers. Her eyes snapped open to find Hugo with his fist connecting to Charlie's jaw. Tess covered her mouth, her body shaking as she watched Hugo lay into Charlie's face.

Of course, she suspected that it was high time this term that Hugo would get into a fight. Ever sense he started hogwarts, there was always a fight between him and someone.

Charlie waved her arms about trying to hit him only for Hugo to push him into the ground head first. Grabbing a hold of Charlie's head, he pulled his head up and smacked his head three times off the ground. Tess grabbed a hold of Hugos arm. "Hugo, stop" she gasped. He stopped much to his disappointment. "Stop, please"

Hugo growled and pulled Charlie back up, holding his arm behind his back while one of his hands had a hold of his air. Blood trickling down Charlie's face.

"Hugo, where are you going. Stop" Tess gasped, running after him, holding onto her dress so it wouldn't get dirty.

Hugo pulled him into the great hall and pushed him over. Silence filled the hall as tess ran in after them, her hair in a mess as mascara ran down her face.

"Hugo" Lily and Scorpius stopped dancing. Hermione, Ron and Rose walked forward as they stared wide eyed at Charlie's bloody face.

"Tell everyone what you did" Hugo demanded, venom in his voice as he spat at him in disgust. Tess flinched.

"Tess, are you okay" Cat ran forward. Taking a hold of Tess in comfort.

"Tell everyone what you did" Hugo hissed. Charlie mumbled some words that no one understood.

"Mr Weasley, what is the meaning of this" Demanded Professor Bones.

"Wait till you hear what this low life did" Hugo kicked him in the crotch causing Scorpius to turn away as if he had felt the full force himself. Charlie gasped, rolling about the floor in pain.

"Come on mate" Scorpius tried to pull him away, ignoring the surprise look from Louis who had never heard him call anyone 'mate' before. "It couldn't of been that bad"

"Are you kidding me" Hugo growled. "He was forcing himself on her. She told him no"

Gasps were heard all around the room at what they had heard. Hermione stepped forward toward Tess, giving her a comforting hug who looked utterly embarrassed.

Malfoys and Louis's faces had turned red with anger. Scorpius looked down at Charlie's body. "When a woman says no, she means FUCKING no" Scorpius stamped on Charlie's head for full effect.

"Scorpius. Don't you dare get involved" Astoria was heard from across the room.

"Okay. Stop" professor Longbottom snapped. "We will deal with this"

Hugo didn't think that was enough as he pulled Charlie up again and forced his face to look at Tess "Say Sorry" his voice was filled with hatred as Tess couldn't even look at Charlie. She turned the other way and burred her face into Lily's red hair.

"I-im S-orry"

"Good" Hugo growled. He turned Charlie around to face everyone else. Charlie whimpered as Hugo thrust him forward while still holding onto him. "After today, if i see you even looking at one of these girls the wrong way. I will use your head as a quaffle" he snapped before turning Charlie to the side so he was in full view of Rose, Lily, Roxanne, Molly and Lucy.

"Now you go a mere inch of these five and it wont be just me that will kick your head in" Hugo threatened. No teacher stopped him, the only sound that was heard was Tess's violent sobs.

"You see" Hugo begun. "My grandmother killed an evil witch once" Hugo didn't care who heard these threats but he could just imagine the rest of his family behind him, raising there eyebrows. "Uncle Bill is a curse breaker, he will dig a whole for you in Egypt. Maybe in a nice tomb, Fred and James are crazy, they will beat you to a pulp. My mum has a real bad temper, Dads an Auror and can make sure that i wont get put away for cold blooded murder" he hissed. Everyone was holding there breaths. "Granddad Granger also has a shot gun" of course, he was over exaggerating this bit. Hermiones dad didn't have a shot gun, instead, dentist equipment that was twice as scary as any old shot gun.

Hugo enjoyed scaring Charlie who was actually quivering as he made eye contact with five of the weasley girls who had turned away as they couldn't look him in the eye. "You should be very scared. Uncle George is quite scary as well"

George just sat back waiting to find out what was going to be said about him. He had a grin on his face as he waited with excitement.

"He will hunt you down. The last one to try something like that on Roxy"

Roxy looked up, unaware that anything happened to her but soon understood that this was just to scare Charlie who looked terrified. "Uncle George hunted him down and well, he still ain't been found"

Charlie shook, his eyes going wide as he quivered. George however clapped his hand with a big grin on his face.

"Please, stop" Charlie gasped.

"Is that what Tess said while your hand was in her knickers" Hugo snapped before thrusting Charlie nearer to Rose who clung to Chad. "She's daddy's princess. You even look at her twice and it wont just be me coming down on you like a ton of bricks. You hear me. I will make sure that me and dad bury you some place where you will never be discovered."

Tess could feel her heart racing as Hugo finally let Charlie go. Charlie fell to the ground, landing on his stomach. Hugo walked backwards, keeping his eye on the boys pain filled body.

"YEAH" James had suddenly yelled out. "Go Hugo, tell it how it is" Cheered James like a delayed reaction.

Milly left Freds arms as she walked over to Tess who still had tears in her eyes. "Come and sit for awhile" Milly put a comforting arm around Tess much to her surprise as she led her to a table. Charlie was removed by Professor Bones and Professor Longbottom who had taken him from the room.

"Hugo, you never use violence on anyone" Hermione told him quickly as she walked over to him as did Ron.

"Hermione, he was defending a friend. I would of done the same thing" Ron said as Hermione rolled her eyes, scowling at Hugo. "You and your father are so alike"

Hugo glanced over at Tess who was shaking with Milly by her side as Fred came over with some drinks to them. Louis had moved away from Ariana much to Cats enjoyment as the two of them went to see if Tess was alright. Lily and Scorpius sat down opposite Tess, both looking at her with concern.

Hugo left his parents to there conversation as he comforted Tess whose shoulders were shaking. "Hugo, you couldn't of let him get away with it" Tess grumbled. Hugo stared wide eyed in surprise. "No i couldn't of. I protected you"

"I really wish you didn't" Tess sighed miserably. "Now everyone knows"

"He deserved it" Hugo grumbled. Taking a seat by her side.

"Yeah" Fred agreed. "I mean he was all like WAM and Charlie was all like 'Please stop'" Fred did his best Charlie impression with a laugh. "It was brilliant"

"I'm just glad you're okay" Milly sighed, resting a comforting hand on her sisters shoulder. It was weird that it took this for them to be brought closer together. Milly ran a hand around the back of Tess's neck and pulled her into a hug. Surprised Tess never said a word. "I mean, if something had happened, i couldn't of bossed you about any more" she teased and Tess actually laughed at something her sister had said.

"You can go back to your dancing, I'm fine just sitting here" Tess told them. They looked unsure for a moment until Tess gave them all looks that said that she would be fine. Louis reluctantly went back to Ariana who was now dancing with someone else. Cat folded her arms when he came back over to the table. Lily and Scorpius got up and went off to dance in the middle of the dance floor. Milly took her arm from around Tess and let Fred take her to the dance floor.

"My date is now dancing with someone else" Louis sighed and Cat beamed, probably more overjoyed than she should of been.

"Do you want to dance" Louis suddenly asked Cat and then wished he hadn't. "I mean, i know you didn't want to go with me as we're just friends but friends can dance-"

"I would love to" Cat cut him off mid sentence as she took his hand. Both walking over to the dance floor.

It was just left with Hugo and Tess.

"Aren't you going to dance with Jane?"

"Oh, yeah. Turns out, she knows more than i do" Hugo said much to Tess's confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter." Hugo shrugged. Tess knew he was hiding something, though she didn't bother asking him.

"We finally got to go to a ball together" Teased Hermione who arms were wrapped around Ron's neck as they danced, close together.

"Because, i actually had the courage to ask you properly" grinned Ron.

Professor Hornsted had appeared on the stage with a grin and special medals in his hands. Everyone fell silent. It was time for the award ceremony for the parents in the room.

"Now i spoke to Professor Longbottom earlier today who has given me a piece of parchment with each of your names beside the category's that you will be awarded for with the help of Professor Bones. He had to leave himself out of coarse, along with professor Bones and instead i asked around and have found the perfect category for them" Grinned Professor Hornsted "before i go on to give out special awards, first take a look at these pictures of some old students" Professor Hornsted flicked his wand and on the wall, pictures began to appear. Pictures that the parents didn't at all want there children to see.

Laughter was heard all over the hall at the pictures. After the early eighty's, the ninety's had appeared. There was a few pictures of Ron, Hermione and Harry at the end of there first year, with the three of them standing closely together.

Hugo, Rose, James, Albus and Lily covered there mouths, all dying to laugh at there parents haircuts. Hermiones bushy brown hair while Harry's and Ron's were a bit messy.

The pictures changed to the quidditch team of the ninety's. Fred, George, Katy Bell, Angelina, Alicia, Oliver and Harry.

George smiled sadly at his late twins grin on his face as he waved at the camera.

Fred and Roxanne beamed at the picture that came up of just The twins and Angelina. The three of them, looking rather close. The next picture, held Lee Jordan with the three of them. Angelina rolling her eyes with a smile as Fred and George looked at eachother coyly, leaning over and kissing her cheeks. Angelina's smile turned into a scowl with a tint blush on her dark cheeks as Lee laughed heartedly in the photo.

"Oh, wow" giggled Roxanne.

The moving pictures came and went. The kids were giggling at what there parents looked like as kids. Then pictures of the kids or young adults who didn't survive the war came up and everyone had a moment of silence. Fred moved towards his father with Milly as he was giving a watery smile towards the picture of his twin that had came up.

The last picture however was right after the war. The kids were pretty sure that they hadn't seen that picture before in there life. The hall that they were standing in had once been in ruins with many people covered in dust and scars. Katy, Seamus and Dean were in the corner of the picture, unaware that a picture had been taken as they talked and drank some tea. Parvati had tears in her eyes as she sat by a body that was covered with Professor Trelawney by her side. Lavender Brown being killed in battle. George sat on a table with his head in his hands, Lee sat beside him holding onto his shoulder comfortingly and Angelina rubbing his back. The three crying softly and shaking. Ginny was stood by Harry, both looking at eachother. Harry's guilt being easy to see and Ginny reaching over to take a hold of his hand in hers. Ron was sat on a bench, his cheek cut and his hair covered in dust as he rubbed his thumb across Hermiones forearm that was permanently scarred by Belletrix's knife. Luna and Neville were sat side by side. The sword of Gryffindor laying beside him. Percy, Bill, Fleur and Charlie were sat by Molly and Arthur. Molly blubbering into her hands and Arthur trying but failing to comfort her. Draco however was sat with his parents, looking uncertain whether he should be there or not during the victory celebrations. Astoria was in the picture as well, surprisingly enough. She and Draco seemed to be the two of a very few that had stayed at the battle and not fled. Astoria's black silky hair was in a messy ponytail as she stared at the back of Dracos head, it going unnoticed by Draco.

"I never noticed that before" said Draco surprised. The picture had been on the front cover of the daily prophet all those years ago. He remembered not leaving the house for weaks or months after the trial, him and his family had to go to and avoided imprisonment in Azkaban.

The picture faded into black and the hall erupted into cheers before it settled down as Professor Hornsted held up one of the medals and stared down at the piece of parchment. "Now I'll begin" he cleared his throat before saying. "This award goes to George Weasley and his late twin for being the most rebellious and best practical jokers, hogwarts has ever seen" A picture came on the back wall behind his, showing two red headed, identical men. The picture had been taken way before George had lost his ear.

George went up to receive two medals. One for his late twin.

"The next award goes to Hermione Granger, who was most likely to succeed"

A picture of an eleven year old, buck toothed Hermione flashed on the wall and Hermione ran up to collect her medal, hoping the picture would disappear if she did so.

"The next award goes to Seamus Finnigan for being most likely to set himself on fire"

Chad burst out laughing from the back at his fathers award. A picture of Seamus in his early teen years appeared on the back wall.

Seamus collected his award with a grin plastered on his face. Katy shook her head at her husband.

Soon. Luna went to collect her award for biggest sweetheart, Ginny went to collect her award for Most talented, Harry went to collect his award for most likely to go down in history, Hannah collected her award for Most likely to come out of her shell and be more brave, Neville got the award for Most likely to work with plants much to his amusement. Ron received his medal for Most likely to protect those he cared about.

The awards went on till finally the last one was being announced. The couple most likely to get married.

Neville had chosen the category for everyone but himself and Professor Bones and actually felt proud at this one that was being announced because he didn't need to think about it at all.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger"

Ron turned to stare at Neville in surprise. "You picked us for that award"

"It was really obvious" Neville said bluntly as Ron and Hermione collected there award with a picture of the two of them together at thirteen on the wall.

Hugo and Rose looked amused as all the parents suddenly agreed with Neville, it was really obvious.

"Was i the only one that thought Draco and Pansy would win that award" Dean asked. It turns out, he was the only one that thought that.

Hours went by and soon the room was just filled with Fourth years and above, along with the teachers and parents.

Louis and Cat were dancing awkwardly close together. Louis stood on her feet and she yelled out in pain. "Sorry" he muttered sheepishly.

"It's okay, just relax. You were dancing good with Ariana"

"Yeah but she was different" Louis sighed and Cat took instant offence.

Hugo brought over some drinks to Tess who was still shaken up but managed to crack a few smiles and laughs during the awards. Hugo suddenly had an idea as he stood by the table that Tess was sat at.

"You know, sometimes, i heard" Hugo paused before saying "You get to have that one dance with that one special person" Hugo suddenly put out his hand. "You're just going to have to settle for me"

Tess took his hand and couldn't help the smile that had appeared on her face as he took her to the dance floor. Her hand slipped into his hand and her other hand fit perfectly on his shoulder as he took her waist with his spare hand.

"This is sweet" Tess grinned as they waltzed around the dance floor.

"I have my moments" he told her full of confidence

.

Professor Hornsted had suddenly came back onto the stage at half eleven with a piece of parchment and two crowns. A large crown fit for a king and a small crown with jewels and diamonds for a queen.

"Attention everyone" begun Professor Hornsted as everyone turned his way. "Now for the crowned witch and Wizard" he glanced down at the parchment. "Now the title for Hogwarts, crowned wizard goes to..." a drum roll occurred. "Hugo Weasley"

Hugo froze as everyone turned to stare at him. "WHAT" he yelled in surprise.

"You won" said Professor Hornsted in a bored tone.

Hugo walked up to the stage and the crown was placed on his head as he stared into space. Hermione, Ron and Rose cheered as did James, Fred and Louis.

"Now the crowned witch award goes to..." another drum roll. "Tess Dursley"

Tess felt her jaw drop open and blushed as Milly cheered loudly for her. Tess walked up onto the stage slowly and got crowned.

"I can't believe it, who voted for them" Lily asked curiously.

"I did" Scorpius said shrugging. "A hundred and fifty times"

Louis, Cat and Lily turned to him, not sure what he meant.

"The only people that were allowed to vote were fourth years and above. So i spent two days figuring out how many students were in fourth year and above. I then waited for the person guarding the ballet box to disappear before i emptied the box and changed the ballets so Weasley and Dursley would win" Scorpius looked pleased with himself.

"But why" Louis asked curiously.

"Figured they needed a bit of a push in the right direction"

"So, we were actually meant to be the two that would of won the crowns" Lily raised her eyebrow at him as he nodded.

"Who needs a crown anyway" he shrugged as he and everyone watched Tess and Hugo walk onto the dance floor with the spotlight following them.

Hugo pulled her close as they began to dance on the dance floor. "So, i never expected to win" Tess blushed embarrassed. "Me either" he admitted as he held her waist. His cheeks going redder than his hair at the fact that everyone was watching them.

"It's nice though" Tess beamed resting her head on his shoulder, earning a few whistles from Fred and James who were across the room.

Hugo soon forgot about everyone else and enjoyed dancing with his friend. The two danced, enjoying the moment between the two of them. Scorpius yanked at Lily's arm and pulled her onto the dance floor to dance by Hugo and Tess who were now grateful that someone had joined them.

Louis and Cat glanced at eachother before shrugging, taking each others hands and heading to the dance floor.

Everyone eventually went back to dancing much to Hugo and Tess's relief.

"Hugo? Thank you"

Hugo looked confused at her before she decided to explain. "For protecting me and being sweet"

"Well" Hugo blushed. "You saw my dads award, It's in my nature to be protective" he teased.

Tess chuckled. "I mean it though, anyone is lucky to have you" she rested her head back on his shoulder as he pulled her closer, thinking about what she had just said. He didn't thing he was that special and did he really want just anyone. These were the questions that confused him all through the night and the ones that he would probably not solve any time soon.

_A/N Sorry for late reply, i have been really ill for the past few days that i haven't been able to update. The next few chapters will be of the Christmas holidays but it will only be of Louis and Cat. Cat trying to find her birth parents and such :) Cally (Your-Mudblood-Girl) gave me the idea of Charlie and Tess. She had given me alot of ideas for the stories and i don't want to take all the credit :)_


	15. Start of the Christmas holidays

The ball ended at midnight and Hugo found himself making his way into his dorm. Charlie's bed was empty and for a moment Hugo thought that he had been expelled until he got into his bed and proceeded to go to sleep. The door opened and Hugo opened his eyes to see Charlie slipping into bed. The sight of him aggravated him. He just hoped that by the next day, he would be gone.

Fred walked into the common room with Milly who had gone strangely quiet as they walked up into his dorm. Milly looked about the dorm as she took a seat on Freds bed that he had guided her too.

"I'm just going to go for a shower. Just sit here and keep yourself company" He grinned, pecking her cheek before making his way to the bathroom. The shower started running and Milly mentally cursed herself as she realised that she had left her bag in the bathroom from when she had gotten changed into her dress that evening. Milly debated with herself whether she needed her bag right now before decided that she did. She needed her pyjamas.

She knocked on the bathroom door awkwardly. "Uh can you hand out my bag"

"I'm in the shower"

Milly sighed. That was obvious. She had heard the shower running. Milly opened the door just a tad, finding out that he hadn't locked it.

"Can i just come in and grab it" Milly asked

"Sure" Fred said from behind the shower curtain. Milly stepped in and shut the door. She found her bag on the sink, quickly grabbing it and was about to make an exit when there was a knock on the door.

"OI Fred, is that you in there. I think i left my wand in there" Everyone knew what he needed his wand for as she heard a giggling Alice outside, in the dorm room. "Yeah, just come in"

Milly didn't know why she panicked, she just did and dived behind the shower curtain where her boyfriend was in the middle of scrubbing himself clean. James opened the door and walked in. Fred turned and stared at her with wide eyes, there body's so close that her cheeks flushed pink.

"Thanks for that" James said as he picked up his wand and went to exit the bathroom. Fred looked at her amused, turning around to put the bar of soap in its holder. Millys eyes travelled downwards, a grin plaster across her face until he turned back around and her eyes instantly met his. Fred tilted his head to the side as he watched her curiously with a small smile. "Wanna share a towel too?"

Milly blushed crimson, trying to look anywhere but at him. "I panicked"

"I noticed. Why?"

"Well, i suppose. I'm not used to being in a bathroom with a guy and for a moment, i thought i was at home and it was my dad knocking on the door. I panicked" she shrugged.

"Well at least it got you to loosen up a bit" he teased. The fact that he was completely nude, was going unnoticed by her at the minute.

"I have just been thinking" Milly smiled softly before realizing that she was still in the shower with him and dived back out.

"Thinking?"

"About us" Milly felt like she had all the confidence in the world. "I love you and i love that you have never forced me into anything" she bit her bottom lip. "I feel ready"

Fred was confused for a moment before he suddenly realised was she had meant. "Oh" he put his hand out from the shower curtain. "Pass me a towel"

Milly grabbed the nearest towel and he wrapped it around his waist before stepping out and turning the shower off. Milly waited awkwardly for his reaction but nothing came.

"Forget it, it's a bad idea"

Fred shook his head with a soft smile. "Just wait in my dorm"

Milly tilted her head to the side.

"Trust me" He pecked her cheek and she left the bathroom and sat on his bed. Thankful that a curtain was around James bed and that some sort of silence charm was put upon them.

Fred quickly got changed into his pyjamas and began to collect some items that was needed before leaving the bathroom and his dorm, leaving Milly sat on his bed confused.

Albus and Frankie were sat in the gryffindor common room. Frankie was gushing about how great the ball had been, how he was a great dancer when all Albus could think about was the fact that he was in the friend-zone.

"Frankie" Albus waited for her to look at him before continuing. "Do you see me as a friend"

"Of course" Frankie frowned. "Why wouldn't i"

"Doesn't matter" Albus huffed. Frankie raised her eyebrow at him. "Tell me"

"No it's fine." Albus bit his bottom lip. "I should be going off to bed" he leapt up from the couch and headed to the boys staircase.

"Okay" Frankie smiled. "Hey, Albus" Albus stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Thanks for taken me to the ball" Albus smiled. "No problem"

"Hey, did you see Colin Creevey. He was looking at me, i think he likes me"

Albus's smile dropped into a frown. "Oh" his heart clenched inside his chest. "Do you like him"

"It's a bit obvious isn't it" sighed Frankie. "I hope he doesn't think I'm too obvious, i would die from embarrassment"

Albus slowly nodded before hurrying up the boys staircase, feeling like he couldnt breath as Frankie stayed seated in the common room, not ready for bed just yet.

Milly lay on the bed for half an hour waiting for Freds return. He had been gone awhile and all she had been doing was staring up at the ceiling. James and Alice had sense finished there activity's and had opened the curtains. The silence charm removed.

"Where's Fred" James asked, noticing that Milly was laying there all by herself.

"He buggered off, half an hour ago" she said annoyed just when the door opened and in came Fred who looked out of breath.

"Where were you" Alice asked, taking in Freds appearance.

"Needed to do something" he walked towards his bed quickly and took her hand. Milly eyed James and Alice as he pretty much dragged her from the room. James and Alice shrugged, both not knowing what Fred was doing.

Milly found herself being taken up to the tallest tower of hogwarts castle. "Close your eyes"

Milly agreed but to make sure she couldn't see anything, Fred covered her eyes with his hands and began to lead her up the few last stairs and through a door.

"Can i open them now" Milly asked, hoping there was no more stairs to climb. Freds hands slipped from her eyes and rested on her shoulder. Signalling that Milly could open her eyes.

Millys eyes opened very slowly and her heart almost stopped at the beautiful sight. She didn't dare step forward as she viewed the scenery. A blanket was laid out on the concrete floor of the astronomy tower. Purple, sparkles covered the walls. Heart shaped confetti was falling from the ceiling. A open potion was sat upon a desk by the blanket, the aroma wafting up her nose, smelling beer and ice cream. Which was what Fred smelled like to her with Candles spread out around the room.

Milly couldn't take her eyes off the scene, not even when Fred took her hand in his. "Do you like it?"

"I love it" Milly spoke so sweetly as she took a seat on the blanket. Fred took a seat opposite her. The blanket feeling so soft and warm.

"You said you were ready and i didn't want your first time to be in a dorm where James was currently shagging Alice" his tanned cheeks had turned darker. "I mean, me and James, we respect the girls we love. James did something similar with Alice, in a tent actually. In the woods during Christmas, with the sun going down and something. This was all i could think of at short notice" He was rambling on and Milly found it adorable as she placed a gentle kiss to his mouth, shutting him up instantly. "It's perfect" she said once she had pulled back.

Freds pyjama shirt had found its way onto the floor and Milly nervously took in his toned chest and stomach. Her hand touched his chest, sliding down to his stomach. Fred held his breath at her soft touch, He gently put his hand behind her head and there lips crashed together in a soft kiss that over powered them both. The kiss ended rather quickly as they both came up for air. Their foreheads rested against each others as Fred looked into her eyes. "Are you sure" he refused to do something that she was unsure about. She nodded. Her hands rested on his shoulders. "I'm sure"

There lips pressed together once more. The flames flickering around them, reflected the burning flames in there hearts. The outside flames eventually died out but the flames in there hearts never did.

By the next weak, it was obvious that Charlie had not been expelled but he was sure to listen to what Hugo had said at the ball. He also didn't go to sleep until he was sure that Hugo was asleep. the School reunion and Winter ball was all over the daily prophet with Lily and Scorpius making front page news.

_Students, Teachers and old students at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry alike were surprised when Two slytherins, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter. Kids of war enemy's came out that they were in a relationship. This announcement was made after they appeared together at the Winter ball and had a steamy kiss on the dance floor. This display of affection surprised everyone there and it made us wonder. Has it really been that long since the Second wizarding war took place. Our answers are - yes-. It of course just seems like yesterday that Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy were enemy's at war, both on different sides. Mr Potter fighting against evil while Mr Malfoy fought along side evil until his family had a change of heart, which had kept him and his parents out of Azkaban._

_Its no secret that Scorpius Malfoy is the spitting image of his father and Lily Potter looking like a mixture of both her parents. It's no wonder we had to reminisce about the war and the fact that these two should be sworn enemy's._

_Forbidden love had never looked so sweet._

The Christmas holidays fastly approached. Louis and Cat were getting set for there adventure to find Cats birth parents. The more the days dragged on, the more Louis was actually worried for Cat. The idea that her parents didn't want her was hard to take on anyone but having your parents say it to your face was much worse.

Tess was staying at hogwarts that Christmas as was Hugo. Lily and Scorpius were both going home. Scorpius was going to visit Lily on christmas day with her present. Lily would of went to his place though but Scorpius advised against it. His grandfather was really horrid and had been sending him letters to break up with her. Lily just rolled her eyes at this, she wasn't scared of some horrid man.

Cat, Louis, Lily and Scorpius boarded the train leaving Hugo and Tess to do whatever they wanted that Christmas. Scorpius and Lily both hoped that by the time they got back that Hugo and Tess would be together but they doubted that. Both being too stubborn to admit how they felt.

"Hey what's that" Lily asked as they found a spare compartment. Cat looked down at the file of her parents in her hand and desperately tried to stuff it back in her bag until Lily snatched it out of her grasp.

"Lily" Cat gasped as Lily began to flick through it. "What is this"

"Cat, just tell her" Louis said rolling his eyes at Cat who looked as if she might pass out.

"Tell me what?"

Lily looked at the both of them with a raised eyebrow, the file still in her grasp of the strange punkish couple. Scorpius glanced down at the couple on the page. "The girl looks hot" Scorpius said earning a whack in the arm from both Lily and Cat.

"What. She is" Scorpius rubbed his arm to help the pain go away.

"Okay, now tell me"

Cat scooted closer to her and gently took the file out of her hand. "This couple, is my birth parents"

Lily and Scorpius looked at eachother before turning back to her. Lily's mouth formed that of an 'o' shape.

"And me and Louis are going to find them, once we get off the train"

"Are you mad?" Lily asked. Cat looked surprised by her reaction.

"Potters right" Scorpius agreed. "Your parents gave you up, isn't that a hint that they didn't want you. I mean, what if they reject you face to face"

Cat felt tears swell up in her eyes and Louis dived up to comfort her. She hadn't really thought much about it or what she was going to say. All she knew was that she wanted to find them and hopefully welcome her with open arms. The possibility that they might not welcome her all too kindly, crushed her.

"Cat" Lily sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you want to find them but is this really the best way"

"I need too. I need to know the truth"

Lily dived up and put an arm around Cat as Louis let her go so Lily could hug her best friend. Lily pulled back and began to fiddle with her bracelet. "Here" the bracelet had silver and blue gems around it, along with her name 'Lily' written in black along it. "Have my Lucky bracelet" Lily clasped it on Cats wrist. "It will bring you luck"

"Thanks Lily" grinned Cat, giving her a quick hug before they both took a seat.

The trip back to kings cross station was spent with Cat excitedly talking about her plan to meet her parents. How she would knock on the door, introduce herself and hopefully they would welcome her with a hug. Lily, Scorpius and Louis saw flaws in this plan but said nothing. She was happy, so they would keep her mouth shut.

The train eventually stopped and Cat had ran out of the train in a rush, leaving Louis, Lily and Scorpius to push past everyone. "She's really excited, isn't she" muttered Scorpius. The three got off the train and Louis looked around, wondering where Cat had disappeared to before going to get a trolley and his bags from the train.

"I'll see you guys in January. Hopefully" Louis said before disappearing into the crowd to find Lily.

Lily turned to Scorpius, her fingers intertwined with him. They could now be a couple in front of there parents. Scorpius pulled Lily into a sweet kiss before they pulled away and hugged. Scorpius arms wrapping around her, keeping her warm.

Lily pecked his cheek before saying a brief goodbye and rushing off to where Harry and Ginny were waiting for her.

Louis ran through the barrier with his trolley and into kings cross. He looked around desperately for Cat who appeared to be missing until she bounced over to him. "Look, i bought your ticket"

"Thanks, I'll pay you back"

"Just when you can" she grinned. "The train to Scotland is in half an hour"

Louis nodded as they both took to waiting on the train that would take them to Cats birth parents. Louis kept looking around encase someone recognised them and realised that they were not in fact going home but going on an adventure. He ducked down and covered the back of his head with his hands when he saw his uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny walk through the barrier. Lucky for him they didn't notice them.

The train to Scotland finally appeared and he felt actually relieved to be going on a train where no one would recognise him. He just hoped that Cats birth parents would let them stay, he didn't fancy facing his mothers wrath when they returned home and his mother had found out that he hadn't been in the care of the school but instead gallivanting to another country without any supervision. He could just picture it now. His mother yelling in French and him apologizing in French with Cat looking at both of them confused. It was really laughable really.

_A/N Romance, lovely romance. Sweet romance. I'm obsessed with romance haha, anyway encase anyone's wondering about Frankie fancying a guy called Colin Creevey. I know that he is dead but it's unknown what had happened to his brother Dennis and i think that if his brother lived then, he would of named his son after his brother. Just thought i would explain that encase people got confused._


	16. Going to Scotland

Cats eyes fluttered open, her head resting against the window. Greenery and villages going past the window. Cat yawned, glancing at Louis who was wide awake with a book in his lap. Cat sat up properly and stretched. "How long have i been out"

"An hour" Louis sighed not looking up from his book as they sat in a comfortable silence. Cat go bored quickly though. "I know what we could do that will pass the time"

"Oh yeah, What's that?"

"Teach me French"

Louis stared at her blankly, not sure if she was joking or being serious.

"What i mean is that you're part French except you don't sound it, your accent is English"

Louis looked amused as he snapped his book shut. "My dad's English, my mum's French. She was born and raised in France. I am only fluent French, the same way my mum is fluent in English. Dad helped mum with her English and mum helped me, Victorie and Dominique speak French. Mainly because Grandma Delacour will only speak to us in French, she doesn't use the English language"

Cat nodded with a small smile. "So will you teach me?"

Louis leaned forward. "bonjour Je m'appelle Louis"

Cat giggled. "You sound sexy"

Louis blinked rapidly before a grin spread across his face. "Okay, what did i just say"

Cat thought for a moment before saying. "You said 'Hello' and you also said 'Louis', which is your name so..."

"I said. Hello, My name is Louis" he grinned.

"Okay" Cat looked some what excited about learning French.

"How about we start with something easy. Numbers"

Cat nodded as she leaned forward.

"I'm going to count to ten, you have to repeat the word after me and copy the accent as well. French is nothing without the accent, without the accent most people in France wont understand you"

Cat nodded as he begun. "Un"

"Unn" cat clicked her tongue and Louis shook his head. "Non" he said exasperated. Cat looked at him in confusion and Louis realised what he had just said. "I said 'no'" he sighed. "You don't pronounce the 'n', it sounds like Uh but it's spelt like U.N"

Cat nodded and tried again. "Un" Louis put his thumbs up "parfait" he then went to the next number. "deux"

Louis taught Cat numbers up to Ten in fifteen minutes. The two actually finding themselves enjoying this teaching lesson.

"Est-ce que vous parlez anglais?"

Cat tilted her head to the side as she thought of what he could be saying before shaking her head. Louis however chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I just asked. Do you speak English and you shook your head"

Cat blushed in embarrassment before whacking his arm. "I'm new at French"

Louis nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment from his bag. "Do you have a pen, i don't have any ink for my quill"

Cat pulled out a pen from her pocket and passed it to him. He began to scribble away. Cat peered over to find him writing down numbers in French and in English.

"I keep forgetting you're a beginner" he teased. "The Alphabet next"

"The Alphabet? I thought it was the same in every country"

"It is and it isn't. The Alphabet is funny like that, it means the same in every country but it's spelt differently and said sort of different in French. You can here what letter it stands for, especially when you sing the song"

"There's a song"

"Yeah, but first I'll go through the alphabet in French and i might sing the song later"

Cat nodded with a small smile as Louis began to say the Alphabet in French. "Ah, Bay, Say, Day, Euh, Eff, Zhay, Ash, Ee, Zhee, Kah, Ell, Em, En, Oh, Pay, Coo, Err, Ess, Tay, U, Vay, doob-leh-vay, Eeks, ee-grek, Zed"

Cat raised her eyebrows amused. "I got put off after number eight"

"Yeah, it means 'H'. Alot of people get muddled up with that one" Louis began to scribble away at the paper once more. "If you want so badly to learn French, well i have written a guide for you" he grinned.

"Can i hear the song now" Cat asked basically jumping in her seat. Louis rolled his eyes and laughed. "Right okay" he took a deep breath and began "Ah, Bay, Say, Day, Euh, Eff, Zhay, Ash, Ee, Zhee, Kah, Ell, Em, En, Oh, Pay, Coo, Err, Ess, Tay, U, Vay, doob-leh-vay, Eeks, ee-grek, Zed. Maintenant je les connais, toutes les letters de l'alphabet!" Louis grinned. "There's another verse of that like, three times but you get the idea"

"French is so sexy" Squealed Cat and Louis actually felt proud.

"Okay, how about we learn some everyday phrases. Oui"

"Oh, i know this one. It means Yes!"

"Correct" Louis said. "Non, means No" he began to write these phrases down on the pieces of parchment. "S'il vous plaît. It means Please and Merci is thank you" Louis spent the remainder of the three hours they had on the train teaching Cat French.

The minute the train jerked to a stop was the moment that Cat remembered why she was here in the first place. "Looks like our French lesson is over" she sighed as she got to her feet. "How do i look" she didn't want to look horrid when she met her birth parents,

"Tu est tres jolie"

Cat frowned. "What does that mean?"

Louis gave her a cocky grin. "You're the one learning French, here's your first homework assignment. Learn what i just said"

"Hey that's not fair" gaped Cat as she picked up her bag and chased him out into the station at Edinburgh. They both headed out of the station and found themselves in the raining busy streets of Edinburgh. Cat clutched the file close to her chest.

"So where do they live?"

"Kirriemuir" she shrugged. "It's a town or something"

"Well, it would make sense to get a taxi" Louis looked at the money that Cat curiously pulled out of her pocket. "Scottish money" she said once she saw the look he was giving her. "What's the difference between English money and Scottish money."

"I don't really know, i think it has something to do with Legal Tender. I don't know" Cat huffed as she was getting drench by the rain. A taxi was driving past and instantly Cat began to wave at it, trying to make it stop. Instead of stopping instantly, the taxi ran over a puddle and the puddle went right over Louis and Cats heads. Louis stood there soaked, spitting out the water that had entered his mouth. Cat gasped. "That was just rude" she said looked down at her drenched clothes. "The Scots are really mean" she huffed. Louis tugged at her arm and dragged her down the street to where the Taxi had stopped.

Louis slipped into the back of the taxi with Cat. "Kirriemuir please" Louis said, not caring that he was dripping on the seats.

"Do you have a towel sir" Cat asked looking down at the file that was dripping wet along with her. Louis took the file from her and placed it in between them on the warm seats.

"Kirrie it is" said the Taxi driver as he began to drive. "And no i don't have a towel"

"How long do you think it will take to get there?" Cat asked.

"In current traffic, One hour and forty-two minutes. It all depends on the traffic."

Cat leaned back in her seat and slipped on her seatbelt. Louis glanced at her before taking a hold of Cats small hand and intertwined there fingers together. Cat gave a small smile as the Taxi drove through the busy roads.

"You two seem rather young to be travelling from Edinburgh to Kirrie"

Cat raised her eyebrow. "We are fourteen"

"Yeah, i have never had two fourteen year old's in the back of my car, travelling some place that's over an hour away" shrugged the taxi driver. "Most fourteen year old's are spraying gravity all over the walls, shagging in tunnels and tormenting old lady's"

Cat and Louis turned bright red, not daring to look at eachother. "What kind of fourteen year old's do you know?"

"Just the locals" he said. "If you look out the window, you will see sprayed gravity on the building"

Louis and Cat glanced out the window. "How do you know that was done by a fourteen year old"

"Because the hooligans were caught and got community service. They were fourteen" The taxi driver paused before saying. "You're English."

"Well that's obvious" scoffed Louis.

"Don't walk through the parks at night" The Taxi driver said, confusing the two teens.

"Why? Does Scotland hate England" Cat asked nervously.

"Yeah. They're is a few English family's that live in here though but Scotland is filled with people who will judge you. Just last month a boy that moved here from England was stabbed down in Glasgow. Terrible, it was. It's mostly teenagers though, that are the most judgemental. It's teenagers that are usually carrying weapons, Teenagers who are most scene to commit suicide, Scotland also had the highest rate of teenage pregnancy."

"So i take it, we have to steer clear of Scottish teens" Louis said amused.

"Yeah, unless you can handle it. The Scots are known to be angry but Scottish teens going through puberty are known to be worse. Don't piss off a Scottish bird, she will cut your baws off with her teeth"

Louis closed his eyes, not wanting to have this conversation any more.

"Don't you mean Balls?"

"That's what i said, Baws"

"No, see you said-" Louis cut cat off in an instant.

"He's sottish. It's his accent" Louis sighed. "As long as we know what it means, then i don't think you should correct him"

Cat huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Looks like you're in the dog house mate" said the taxi driver with a small smirk. Louis sunk lower in his seat.

The taxi was filled with silence for half an hour. Then the sound of Cat clicking her tongue filled the car. Louis cringed as he turned in his seat to look at her. The taxi driver chuckled.

"So why are you two going to Kirrie?"

"Her family's there" Louis indicated to Cat who was still clicking her tongue.

"Ah, is this your first time meeting your girlfriends family?"

Cat stopped clicking her tongue and stared wide eyed at the taxi driver. Louis shook his head. "No, we are not-no"

"Oh, you see i thought you two where-"

"We're not" snapped Cat, looking out the window at the dark sky before turning to Louis. "What time is it?"

"Well, we got on the train to kings cross at two this afternoon. It takes five hours and then add on the four hours. Probably half eleven at night"

"It's actually quater past midnight" The taxi driver said

"Well it was half eleven, when we arrived here"

"If it's after midnight, wont they all be in there beds" Cat asked and Louis groaned.

"Taxi man" Louis began not knowing his name. "Is there like a hotel in kirrie or something?"

"Uh, there's a B&B there actually." he said. "And my name's Derek"

"I'm Louis and this is Cat" grinned Louis. "How much is the B&B"

"A hundred pound a night"

"How much" Cat shrieked.

"Well B&Bs are never cheap"

Cat began to rake in her bag. Pulling out some money and counting it up. "How much would we owe you"

"About two hundred. Depends on this thing" he indicated to the timer like thing at the front that kept on going up in numbers.

Louis drifted off into an unconscious, his eyes unable to be kept open. It only felt like five minutes to him when he was nudged awake. "What" Louis muttered.

Cat pointed out the window and Louis looked up. The Kirriemuir sign coming into view, a vets across the road from the sign beside fields.

"I'll take you to the B&B"

The taxi drove past Morrison street and past a street full of houses before stopping at the end of the road, looking both ways and turning left. He stopped the car outside a tall brick building with a sign at the front saying B&B in gold block letters.

"Do you know where Lindsey Street is" Cat asked. Derek nodded. "Just keep going straight down, you will find a corner shop called first stop to shop, cross the road from that shop and then turn right. You will be in Lindsey street"

"It's really that close" Cat said surprised.

"Kirrie is a small place" Derek said before saying. "This part is the southmuir area. Its the nicest part of Kirrie. There's Northmuir, Westmuir, the town and know-head. Westmuir is outside kirrie but it's still classed as a part of Kirrie. Northmuir and Know-head are the worst places to be. You walk into Lindsey street and just keep walking up till you reach the spar, after the spar, you have the petrol station and if you keep walking up you will reach know-head crescent. It used to be a good place, not any more" he shrugged. "The town is behind us"

Cat and Louis turned to look out the back window.

"That brae leads to the town. The town square is genuinely a nice place with an ice cream shop but it depends where you go in the town. Also you see that large bit of grass at the Brae" they nodded. " A lassie got stabbed there. That was alot of years ago though"

Cat gulped before slipping out of the car. She pulled out two hundred pound and gave it to the taxi man.

"It's two hundred and Ten" Said Derek. Cat muttered something under her breath before giving him a ten pound note.

Louis got out of the car and grabbed there stuff. "You ready" Louis asked as Derek drove away. Cat nodded. "Yeah"

"How do you have alot of money in there anyway" asked Louis, indicating to her bag.

"I changed my English money to Scottish money"

"Yeah but how did you get that money anyway"

"I live in a home with other children. I know how to steal and add it to my own money"

"You stole half of that" gaped Louis.

"No" Cat smirked. "I stole most of it" they headed up to the big doors of the B&B and pushed it open. A woman was sleeping at the desk much to Cats annoyance as she banged on the bell.

The woman shot up, banging her head on the wall behind her. Louis sniggered into his hand. "Need a room please"

"Right, is it just for tonight?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, one room is it?"

"Er, no. Two" Cat blushed. The woman raised her eyebrow at them. "What's your names"

"Cat Hart and Louis Weasley"

The woman nodded and typed there names into the computer before taking down two keys.

"Miss Hart, you're in room Twentie Seven and Mr Weasley, you're in twentie eight"

Louis and Cat took there keys and were about to head up the stairs.

"Do you need help with your bags?"

"No, we're fine" Louis said as they struggled up the stairs with the bags. The smell of drugs and Cigarette smoke filled the halls. A woman emerged from her room. Her blonde hair in a tight perm, her skinny figure in a bathrobe and she smelled of Cigarette smoke along with something else that Louis decided was best not to mention.

Louis dumped the bags outside his room and hurriedly opened the door with the key. Cat did the same to her door. Both disappearing with there bags into there separate rooms.

Just as Louis was getting ready for bed, a loud knock from the door stopped him. "Er, who is it"

"It's Cat. Open up, please"

Louis swung the door open and Cat hurried inside. "Do you have any pyjamas?"

Louis looked at her in amusement. "Don't you?"

"One of my bags went missing" Cat bit her bottom lip. "The one with my pyjamas, i think i left it at the train station"

Louis picked up his only pair of pyjamas he has. "Top or bottom" he teased. Cat however wasn't sure if he was joking. "I'm kidding" he through her the grey t-shirt.

"Thanks" Cat said, looking down at the grey t-shirt in her hand. She disappeared out of his room to her own. Louis watched her with a small smile. He moved towards the single bed, slipping under the covers and drifting off into a deep sleep.

Cat couldn't sleep in the room, knowing that tomorrow she would meet her parents. She sat on the bed, trying to ignore the sound of constant rustling outside the door. It was half an hour later before she decided to go and visit Louis.

She slipped out of her door and went towards Louis's room. Her hand went up to knock before deciding against it and opening the door slowly. He had forgotten to lock it. Cat slowly closed the door behind her and turned to see that Louis was fast asleep in the bed. Louis's top clung to her and stopped at her thighs.

Cat watched him for a moment before walking over to the bed, sneaking in beside him. A small smile came onto her face as she found herself getting comfy beside him. Her eyes closed slowly, falling into a deep sleep. Her birth parents entering her dreams.

_A/N These Christmas holiday chapters are just gonna be of Louis and Cat, also Cats birth family. I chose Kirrie basically because i live in that town and i finally get to use some Scottish words in these chapters that i have almost used in other chapters before realizing that its Scottish words not English words. Anyway Review_


	17. Ice cream shop

Cats eyes fluttered open to find her arm laying across Louis's middle. She slid her arm away from his sleeping figure and instantly dived off the bed. The bed shook and woke Louis up. Louis looked up groggily. His eyes only half open. Cat stood close near the bed looked embarrassed.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?"

"Five minutes" she lied looking away. Louis rolled over so he was lying on his back. He glanced at the small clock on the wall that said ten o'clock.

"I'll just go and get ready" Cat said quickly. "Ill meet you downstairs for breakfast" Cat rushed off to her room. Louis groaned, laying there for a moment before deciding to get up and have a shower.

Cat went and had a shower before emerging from her bathroom with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, her hair wrapped up in a towel and a towel wrapped tightly around her body. She walked straight over to her suitcase and began to ruffle through it. Pulling out a colourful t-shirt that was covered in Hearts. Blue, Pink, yellow and green. She then pulled out a green denim short skirt with a pair of black ugg boots.

The door suddenly opened and in walked Louis, but he stopped immediately as Cat squealed. Holding the towel close to herself as the toothbrush slip from her mouth. Toothpaste dripping onto the floor. "LOUIS"

Louis turned away and put his hands up. "Ii didn't see anything"

"What are you doing here, this isn't downstairs!"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"What's French for get out im changing" Cat asked her voice going really high pitched.

"Sors je change" Louis said quickly as he ran from the room. Cat face was flushed as she grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom to change.

Louis waited outside her bedroom door. The colour draining from his face completely. The door swung open half an hour later as Louis was sat outside her door. "Right, what did you want to ask me" her blush on her cheeks still very noticeable.

"I wanted to know, what we were doing about our bags. We cant very well drag them about a strange town"

Cat hadn't exactly thought about that. Her face screwing up as she thought about what she could do. "We could, er leave them with the woman downstairs"

"Are you really going to trust a woman that we dont know, to look after our bags" Louis looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"Ill keep my money bag of course and we will tell her that if she steals anything, we will know"

Louis looked amused at her logic before disappearing back into his room to collect his stuff. Cat had grabbed her bags and dragged them down the stairs and over to the front desk. A teenager was now stood there instead of a woman that had been there the other night. She had her brown hair tied back into a pony tail as she filed her gold nails. Gold rings on each one of her fingers, along with a few gold chains around her neck. She was blowing bubbles with her bubblegum that was driving Cat loopy, especially the chewing noise that almost drove her around the bend.

"Uh, hi. I'm checking out, could you look after my bags until i returns for them" Cat asked just as Louis came downstairs dragging his luggage behind him. "And my friends as well, please"

The Teenager looked at her with a bored gaze, still chewing her bubble gum before she put down her nail file and stepped forward, lifting up each one of the bags and putting it behind the counter.

"If anything is taken from those bags, we will know" Cat warned. The teenagers looked at her bluntly before saying. "Aye, aye wifie"

Cat looked confused for a moment before deciding it was better not to ask what she had just said.

"Do all Scots speak proper Scottish" Louis asked earning a look from Cat who just wanted to get out of there.

"Na, depends whaur ye fae"

Cat blinked rapidly but after the short time of being in that country, Louis had gotten used to the Scottish Language already. "Sorry"

The teenager looked at her, her annoyance clear on her face. She took a deep breath and suddenly all this proper English flowed from her mouth. "It depends where you're from"

Cat and Louis glanced at each other before turning back to her. "You speak English"

"Well duh, everyone of us Scots knows English. We just use slang Scottish words, apart from the people up in the hills. They speak Gaelic Scots and also the slang words. "

"Why do you use slang to butcher the English language" Cat asked in an exasperated tone. Louis shook his head at her, now he wanted to leave.

The teenager scowled at her. "It's what we are taught, from being a baby, slang words are used around us all the time"

"Look we have to go" Louis said quickly dragging Cat from the B&B so she didn't insult anyone else.

"Cheerio" called the teenager as the two left the B&B.

"Hey i was talking to her"

"I know and because you were talking to her, she forgot to ask us for the money for staying last night"

Cat grinned as she held her money bag close to her chest along with the file of her parents. "Lets go then" Cat grinned as she walked away from the B&B with Louis by her side. The two turned right once they were out of the drive and began to walk downwards. Crossing the road and coming face to face with a wooden, blue corner shop.

"Do you want to buy some sweets, make you less nervous" Louis asked. Cat grinned, she had such a sweet tooth. The two ran straight into the shop. Another teenager was behind the counter.

"Do all teens have jobs here" Whispered Cat to Louis who shrugged and went straight over to the fridge where all the drinks were kept. Cat looked at the chocolate on the counter. Picking up a Mars bar and placing it on the counter. Behind the counter was more sweets in plastic containers. Louis placed down two bottles of Blue fizzy pop.

"Er, what's those sweets" Cat asked curiously pointing to a container behind the counter that was filled with sugary, different coloured, long sweets.

"Sour Tongues" said the teenager with a small smile.

"Sour tongues? er I'll have six"

The teenager took out a small paper bag and began to put in six sour tongues into the bag and then typing it into the till. "All together, it's four fifty"

Cat roamed about in her bag before pulling out a five pound note and getting fifty pence change back.

The teenager eyed them suspiciously as she put there stuff into a plastic bag. "Shouldn't you two be at school?"

"Shouldn't you" Cat bit back as Louis then said. "Christmas holidays"

"I'm eighteen and i have left. The Christmas holidays doesn't start till Friday. Half day on Friday. Are you two skiving?"

"Er, we go to a different school" Louis said before grabbing the bag and running out of the shop with Cat hot on his tail.

The two turned right and continued to walk down towards Lindsey Street. Louis passed her the sour tongues and her Mars bar before he pulled out the blue fizzy pop for himself. He took a swig of the pop and his eyes went wide. "It tastes like bubble gum"

Cat licked one of the sour tongues before making a funny face which amused Louis greatly. "Is it that Sour?"

Cat nodded though she continued to lick away. They realised that they were across the road from the one stop to shop and turned right immediately.

"This is Lindsey Street" Cat grinned as she glanced down at the file to see the addresses. "My mums house is first, lets go there" Cat said as she skipped down the road before stopping at a black gate and up a step before knocking.

Louis closed the gate behind him and Cat lifted up her hand to knock on the door but stopped. "What if she rejects me"

"Well you wont know until you try. I doubt she still lives here anyway" said Louis as he decided to knock for her. They both noticed through the glass on the door that a woman was walking forward. The door opened to reveal an old woman with grey bits in her hair and wrinkles under her eyes. "Hello?"

"Er, we are looking for-" Louis looked at Cat not knowing the name of her mother.

"Elizabeth Turner?"

"Lizzie" smiled the old woman."My daughter, she moved out years ago. She lives not far from here though. She lives just up the street and then on your left is a street called Henry street. She lives in Three A"

Cat nodded and moved away from the door. "Thank you" Cat took a hold of Louis's arm as they walked out of the gate and up the street.

"So Three A it is" Cat grinned. Louis noticed how nervous she looked as Cat took a bite from her Mars bar.

"Listen, we can do this later. How about we go and get an ice cream. Derek said there's one in the town"

"It's winter? Who eats ice cream in the winter" Cat asked amused.

"Scottish people obviously" he teased. "Come on, you look like you need a cone"

"I'm the one that's paying though" she teased back. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Well, er. I said I'll pay you back"

"I know you will" she smiled. "Come on then."

The two found themselves turning back around and walking out of the street and up and down hills. The two walked past a piecing shop and a museum when they entered the town, along with an ice cream shop that was open. Cat and Louis walked straight into the ice cream shop.

The Ice cream shop, appeared to also be a small cafe and just then Louis's stomach rumbled. He just realised that they had been too caught up in chatting to that Scottish girl at the B&B that they didn't have breakfast.

Cat looked at him as her stomach made a funny noise. Despite her previous eating disorder and how she was used to not eating. Her stomach had been restored for months since she had started eating properly again.

"How about we order something and have breakfast" Asked Cat. Louis looked at her thankfully. "I'll find a table" He walked over to a spare table and took a seat, leaving Cat at the counter.

"Is this where i order food" asked Cat feeling stupidly dumb at the moment for asking that. The woman smiled and shook her head. "This is for ice cream only, over there is where you can order food"

"Thanks" Cat walked over to the other counter across the room.

Louis waited patiently for Cat to return. Looking around at the people casually. The door opened and in walked two teenagers in school uniforms. The ties wrapped around there necks were navy blue and light blue. Both probably skipping a lesson.

Louis stared at the girls for a moment when he realised one of them was coming over. "Uh, Hi"

"Hi, my friends thinks yer fit like"

Though he didn't know the Scottish slang very well, he knew what fit meant and he had a little chuckle to himself. Louis glanced at the pretty brunette behind the girl.

"She's pretty but I'm sort of uh-" he stopped when he realised Cat was coming back. "Taken"

The girl frowned as Cat came over and sat opposite Louis. She finally noticed the two girls. "Uh, hi" Cat said in her squeaky high pitched voice.

The girls glanced at her before strutting away. Cat turned back to Louis, looking amused. "Well they were lovely" Sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"I'm very fancyable. Girls just love me" he grinned cockily. Cat laughed. "Slow down cowboy. You're starting to sound like Malfoy"

A man walked over with two plates of Sausages, eggs, black pudding and bacon.

"Thanks" smiled Cat as the two began to dig into there breakfast.

"So have you got a plan on what you're going to say" Louis asked curiously. Cat shook her head. "I'm just confused on why anyone would buy ice cream in the winter" Cat frowned making Louis laugh. "Also, i thought the men would be wearing Kilts"

"Scots don't always wear kilts, it's for special occasions" Louis said as he stuffed a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"When the train got into Edinburgh last night, what did you say to me in French" Cat asked. Louis smiled as he chewed on his egg. "I told you. That's your homework assignment" he teased.

Cat huffed. "Louis" she whined. Louis laughed and her eyes were drawn from his laughing face to a woman who had entered with long black hair, an eyebrow piercing and a nose piercing. She was wrapped in black skinny jeans with a black top and a black cardigan. She was pushing a pram with two seats. Two small boys sat in the pram, one looking older than the other.

"Cat, are you okay" Louis asked. Cat just pushed her chair away and leapt up from the table. Running out of the shop and past the mother and kids. Louis dived back up and fled the shop. He found Cat, across the road from the ice cream shop. Sitting in the town square by a peter pan statue.

"Cat?"

"Strange" Cat wiped away a tear "I thought there was only a peter pan statue near Hyde Park in London"

"Peter Pan?"

"A children book turned into a Disney movie" she sighed. "I used to love it. When i was lying in the orphanage, so scared and terrified. I would hold the book so close to my chest and whisper the words. 'To die would be an awfully big adventure.'"

"Oh, what was the name of the author" Louis asked curiously. Having a feeling he already knew.

"J.M Barry"

Louis chuckled. "Ah, well walking up here, i saw a sign saying 'J.M barrys birth place' He must of been born here" he shrugged but Cat never gave him a smile. Instead she began to mutter words or quotes."All the world is made of faith, and trust, and pixie dust" she let out a choked breath, tears falling down her face, "Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting."

"Cat, what happened"

"The woman in there" Cat wiped away her tears. "She's my mother, exactly like the picture. She has kids of her own though, why would she keep them and then choose to give me up"

Louis watched her sadly. "Well she must of had a good reason. Like being only a child herself when she had you"

"Yeah, but when she grew up and had children. Why didn't she come and find me"

"Maybe, she decided you were much happier where you were"

"It's been my dream to find a mother or my birth mother. I should of known dreams don't come true"

""Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it." Louis said after a shaky breath. Cats eyes wandered up to meet his. Her mouth opening and closing in surprise. "You have read the book!"

"It was Roses favourite, Aunt Hermione gave it to her and Rose gave it to me to borrow" grinned Louis as he got to his feet and put out his hand. Cat slipped her hand into his as he pulled her up.

"Now, we are going to do what we came here to do" Louis said sternly.

"What if she rejects me"

"She wont, how could she. Your not dragging me to another country just so you can chicken out" Louis said. "Now we are going to get an ice cream, walk to her house and wait for her. We dont want to talk to her in an ice cream shop, better at her house"

"Since when did you get a leadership quality" Teased Cat.

"Since you dragged me to another country. Now come on" Louis said pulling her across the road and back into the ice cream shop. The two bought a raspberry ribble for Louis and the Peter pan special for Cat and then sat down at a table to finish there ice creams. Cat casually looking at the dark hared lady who was tending to her two children.

_A/N Remember to review_


	18. Perfect family life

The two sat in the ice cream shop, licking there ice creams, barely talking. Louis was watching Cat carefully as she was watching the woman behind them. Louis didn't really want to tell her that she was being too obvious, not really wanting to upset Cat. The minute there cones were eaten was the minute that they both got up and headed out of the shop and down the road.

Cat had turned ghostly white the minute they reached Lindsey street again. Henry street being so close that she was now panicking.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Cat said suddenly. Louis watched her carefully with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not going to make yourself sick?"

"Louis" Cat gaped at him. "You really don't trust me?"

"Not with your weight, no. You have just got to a healthy weight and you trying to make yourself sick will jeopardize it"

Cat stared at him with an angry gaze before stomping ahead. Louis sighed and tried to catch up with her. "Cat"

"Just leave me alone for a few minutes" Cat raged as she stopped at a bus stop and walked up a few steps and straight ahead, turning left behind a bush and into a car park. Louis through his hands into the air and sat down on the pavement.

Cat wrapped her arms around her stomach that was still pretty thin. Thoughts buzzing around in her head. _What if they don't like me? What if I'm too fat? what if I'm unlovable?._ Her finger went straight into her and to the back of her throat. Tickling her gag reflex. It was hard to keep her finger in her mouth as she gagged. Finally she emptied her stomach onto the ground. Ice cream and sweets all mashed together in a lumpy liquid lay on the ground in front of her. Cat wipped her mouth and stayed there for a moment.

No thought ran through her mind asking her if this was the best idea, to start this up again. When she had just gotten to a healthy weight. The only thought that was in her mind was; _What if they hate because I'm not thin enough?_

Cat disappeared back to Louis, walking down the two steps and seeing him sat on the pavement. He dived up immediately. "Cat, I'm so sorry. i didn't mean-"

"It's fine" Cat snapped before turning around and heading up the street. Louis sighed and followed the short tempered girl. The two crossing the road and turning left into henry street.

"Do we wait in the garden" Louis asked but received not a single reply from Cat who appeared like she was still mad at him. The two found themselves, walking up a small drive and through a brown gate. The sound of a dog barking inside made Cat jump.

"Just a dog" Louis said amused. Cat looked around the garden. It was so home like. The garden had benches and chairs propped up on the left. With a table with an umbrella in front of the benches and chairs. A shed on the right and a washing line in the left.

Cat stepped forward, looking at two story home.

"Cat, what are you doing?" Louis asked when Cat walked up to the door, her fingers fiddling about with a kerbie grip in her hair. "Cat?"

"I want to know what she's like"

"This is breaking and entering" gasped Louis as he watched her pick the lock with the grip.

"You really need to spend some time in a care home, it's all about breaking and entering" Cat snapped. "Now shut up and keep a look out"

"I don't agree with this"

"I don't agree with your tone" Cat mocked back.

"This is against the law"

"There Scottish, all the Scots do is break the law" scoffed Cat.

"Not all of them. You're a bit racist"

"How am i racist. I'm not saying anything about peoples skin colour"

"No but you're judging people before you know them. Just because one scot breaks in, doesn't mean they all do. JUST because Draco Malfoy followed the dark lord, doesn't mean Scorpius does"

Cat blinked at him. "That's true, i never judged Malfoy but didn't you?"

Louis rested his head in his hands. "No, no that was Hugo"

"I'm pretty sure you did-"

"CAT" Louis snapped. "You're giving me a headache. How did we get onto the subject of the Malfoys anyway" Louis groaned.

"Because you said-"

"Cat, you know what. I don't care, i was just pointing out that you judging people is what causes wars and-" Louis was cut off as the door clicked and Cat pushed the door open.

A large yellow Labrador came bounding towards them. Jumping up and licking Cats rosy cheeks. Cat giggled and rubbed her cheek. "Hello Boy" she beamed as the dog barked playfully at her.

Cat turned to Louis who looked unsure about this. She then turned back to the house and ran straight in.

"Cat" Louis groaned.

Cat walked straight into the living room that had framed pictures covering the mantle piece and a chest of drawers. There was a little bed lying by the window with a Cat and seven Kittens laying in the bed. Cat stared wide eyed. A dog and cats living in the same house. She turned back to the pictures and found herself admiring a picture of her birth mother and her birth father. "They stayed together" Cat smiled. "The perfect little family"

She took a glance at one framed photo of what appeared to be six children and her birth parents. Cat picked up the picture.

"Who are you?"

Cat dropped the picture in a panic. The framed picture smashing on the wooden flooring. She turned around slowly to find her birth father holding a struggling Louis by his jumper.

"I tried to warn you, but we had no signal" Louis said bitterly.

Cat looked down at her skinny frame, her body shook in fear of rejection. The file in her bag that she was pulling closer to her chest. "Are you Avan Hart" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

Avan raised his eyebrow at her. "Yes"

Cat walked across the room to a framed picture of a baby girl that looked like her with a small smile. She picked it up and held it tightly. Avan stood there, his patients running thin. "Tell me who you are or I'm phoning the police"

Cat glanced at Louis as she gently pulled out the file from her bag and gave him it. Avan snatched the file from her, not knowing what to expect. He definitely didn't expect to see him and his wife as teenagers and a small picture of the daughter they had lost.

"I'm Cat hart" Cat said in a soft voice. "Your daughter"

Avan looked up at her and then back down at the file. "Wh-i don't understand. Our daughter is dead"

"She can't be, she's there" Louis said bluntly

"We went back for her, when she would of been four. The orphanage said she was dead."

"They lied" Louis hissed at her. "She's very much alive."

Cat looked at Louis and then down at herself. The happy ending she was looking for, this was not it. "I'm uh, clearly not dead"

Avan looked back up from the file. "We went looking for Cat Hart, the orphanage said she was dead"

Cat stared wide eyed and almost broke down there and then. "No. THEY'RE LYING"

Avan gave her a warm smile though he didn't know what to say.

"I can do a DNA sample" Cat said stubbornly refusing to give up. "I DID NOT COME ALL THE WAY FROM ENGLAND TO BE TURNED DOWN" Cat raged. Louis didn't think this was the best idea but refused to stop the ranting girl. "I spent hours on a train, almost two hours in a taxi and spent a night in a B&B. I've almost run out of money and you're sitting there saying I'm Dead-" she was cut off by the mans chuckling. "I don't see what's so funny"

"You look like your mother"

Cat blushed and looked back down at herself. "Really, i thought i looked like you"

"You have my hair and my eyes but your face is your mothers" Avan said. Cat grinned, she had gotten her father to believe her but she didn't know if her mum would be a different story.

"I'm going to sue the orphanage, Lizzie will do something completely different though. Never thinks with her head, she's been that way ever sense school. Thinks more with her fists than her head"

Cat wasn't listening to much of what he was saying, instead once he was finished talking. She ran up to him and almost knocked him over, tackling him in a fierce hug. For years she had wondered what her parents would be like, whether they were mean, kind, high strung or devil like. This was the better than anything she expected.

She had dreamed of her parents as kind people. Where her father would pour coffee and call her mother Baby, she would straighten his tie and play piano. She wanted them to be smart so badly, collect things and be good people.

Avans hand rested on her soft brown hair. From where Louis was sitting, he could see the disbelieve in the young mans eyes. "I'll give you two a minute" Louis said as he left the house and waited in the back garden.

"This is really strange" Avan said suddenly when Cat pulled away with a big grin across her face. "I haven't seen you in such a long time"

"It must be weird" Cat muttered.

Avan chuckled, tears glistening in his eyes. "Weird's a good word"

They both laughed softly before falling into silence. The dog had strolled out of the room and was with Louis outside.

Avan sighed. "Cat, we had to give you up. We were only sixteen, we were going into our sixth year at hogwarts at the time and we-"

"HOGWARTS?"

Avan froze and looked at her. "Please tell me you're not a squib"

"No, no i thought i was a muggleborn. I wasn't sure how to tell you" Cat looked surprised. Now all she could think about was what houses had they been in.

"If you are my daughter and judging by this file and your face then i would say you are. You're a half blood but blood doesn't even matter"

"Half blood?" Cat said in surprise. "Why didn't the teachers tell me. Professor Slughorn was in your time wasn't he, he retired after my first year"

"He was but not as the head teacher, that was McGonagall and before you ask, i never participated in the war that occurred, i hadn't started hogwarts at that time. Eleven years difference between harry Potter and me." he chuckled. "Slughorn might of not took much notice" he shrugged. "What house are you in"

"Hufflepuff"

"Like me" he grinned. "I thought you might of been in Slytherin like your mum"

"Slytherin? She was in slytherin"

"Yeah. Blood purity and houses didn't really matter to slytherins any more when i first started school. Others were still a bit prejudice. Your mother as a pure blood wasn't prejudice and befriended me even though i was a scared hufflepuff"

Cat giggled. If her father had come around that quickly then so should her mother. Louis came barging in at that precise moment. "A car has pulled up outside"

"Lizzie is back" Avan sighed. "You and er you" he eyed Louis. "Should go and hide in the kitchen for a few minutes or until i come and get you"

"Why" Cat looked worried now.

"Lizzie can be very prickly, mean and rude. Uh, I'm the only one really that can make her somewhat polite" he shrugged. Cat didn't know what to think and instantly left to the kitchen with Louis behind her. The minute the kitchen door shut behind her was the minute that Lizzie walked in the door, pushing a pram with two infants inside.

"Avan Hart, get here this instance" came Lizzie's annoyed voice.

"What did i do now" Avan asked in an amused tone as he met his wife in the hallway.

"I just got a phone call from the school. Becks doing it again"

"Define It"

"Signs of magic" she grunted as she unstrapped the two infants from the pram. "I just had to convince his teacher that she was seeing things and that it might be best if he comes home"

"What did he do" Avan asked, his voice never shifting from amusement.

"He was fighting with a boy and the boy ended up on the ceiling"

Avans face turned from amusement to worried. "Is the boy alright"

Liz smirked. "I hope not. He was picking on my boy"

Avan rolled his eyes as Liz stepped into the living room and placed one year old Freddie and two year old Spencer on the ground to play.

"I'll go and get him in a minute, there's something we need to discuss"

"I need Coffee" she said bluntly as she made her way to the kitchen. Avan grabbed her and pulled her back. "Wait, look at this"

"Avan, i get cranky when i don't get coffee" she complained. Avan shook his head at her. "It amazes me that you're a pure blood yet you have the quirks of an irritated Muggleborn" he held up the file laying on the table. Liz snatched it from him and began to look through it.

"Avan, what's this" Liz asked more annoyed than she was before. "Why have you got this"

"Our daughters not dead, she's here and in the kitchen"

"You are Crazy" Liz said angrily. "And i can't believe you have brought this up."

"She looks just like you. Look let me show you"

"NO" Liz snapped moving towards the cat bed and picking up the plump cat.

"You're scared"

"What's there to be afraid of, that my husbands got a screw lose" she snapped, looking away from him.

"You're scared that it might be true" Avan said. "Uh Cat and your friend, you can come out now"

The kitchen door opened and some how Liz expected to see a very damaged girl much like herself standing in the hallways when she left the living room with Avan but instead she saw a beautiful, girly, doe eyed brunette. The rosy plump cheeks and the skinny figure made her wonder if Avan was just having a sick laugh until she looked closely and saw alot of resemblance. A mix, the face hers but the brown hair and brown eyes were her fathers.

Liz gulped and gently placed the kitten to the ground before grabbing her car keys. "I'll pick up Beck" and then she left, shutting the door behind her leaving Avan, Cat, Louis and the two infants in the house.

"It went well than i expected" said Avan with a sigh. "She will calm down. She's just in shock, she shuts down and goes out for air"

Cat nodded though she felt terrible. She felt as though she had intruded on there life when they were actually happy. "Why do you believe me?"

"It's hard not to when you have the evidence in a file and there's a strong resemblance"

Cat smiled while Louis felt uncomfortable as Avan kept looking at him. "So what do i call you. I can't very well be calling you Boy or friend"

"Louis, sir" Louis cleared his throat. "Louis Weasley"

"A Weasley. Your family's pretty famous" grinned Avan. Louis nodded. "I know"

"So if mums a pure blood, why do you live in a muggle town" Cat asked. She thought all pure bloods tended to live in the wizarding world and live in a mansions but then again, she was thinking more of the Malfoys.

"We both lived in this town before we got our hogwarts letters. Just a few blocks from eachother. We saw eachother in the street but never spoke, we also went to muggle school together but never really spoke. Her parents were pure blooded but they loved muggle culture, that leads to Liz also loving muggle culture." Avan said. "There's a lot of wizarding family's in Scotland though, more than a few in this small town. Not much pure bloods, mostly muggleborns. There is a few half bloods as well"

Cat smiled and slowly walked into the living room and slowly picked up Freddie the one year old. "He's adorable"

"Wait till he starts talking, then he wont be" teased Avan.

"What was mum like at hogwarts" asked Cat curiously.

"Bad girl but not prejudice. Sassy, Dark, Sarcastic, jealous, Mean and rude. Possessive, tough, Rebellious. She was also very hard-working and insecure"

"She sounds Scary" said Cat which caused Louis to chuckle. It was highly amusing that a girly girl would be the product of a scary woman with a dark personality.

"She's not. She does have a soft side. When we were in hogwarts, i was surprised to see her help a first year from a sixth year bully. She's more kinder towards kids and me" he grinned.

"Wouldn't it of been easier to be with someone nicer" Cat asked amused.

"Easy is boring. Really boring"

Cat and Louis both thought to Lily and Scorpius. There relationship was never boring and now that Cat thought about it, Boring's okay when you want something stable but fights and kissing in the rain is for the people who take risks and plan on forever.

"So, what do you do as in work" Louis asked deciding to change the subject to something he was genuinely curious about.

"Liz was a singer for the wizarding wireless network for a bit until settling for being a journalist. I'm a bar tender at a muggle bar in town"

"You don't have a wizarding job?"

"Nah, i mean i still have qualifications if i wanted a job in the wizarding world but im fine working the muggle way" he shrugged. "There's many portals in Scotland you know. The fireplace for one but if you need to get to kings cross station, there's a portal in Edinburgh. WHSmith is the shop located in the train station, it appears like a shop. There's a wizard at the front desk. You tell him you're a witch and that you're using the portal. He lets you in and you go through the back door. Then you're in kings cross"

Cat felt her jaw lock as did Louis. Both not looking impressed at this news. "You mean to tell us that we used a train to get here when we could of used the portal"

Avan smirked and nodded. "Yeah. Did you not notice any Scottish kids disappearing through a door"

"No, we were more concerned on waiting for the train" Cat grumbled.

Louis watched the two interact and for some reason felt he was intruding on a special moment. "Cat, we left our stuff at the B&B. I'll go and get them"

"You stay, I'll go" suggested Avan. Louis was surprised by how nice and laid back he seemed to be. "No, it's fine" Louis said but Avan seemed to insist.

"You two can look after the children and the pets. I'll get your stuff" Avan said not taking no for an answer.

"You're really going to trust two strangers in your house" Louis asked amused.

"Well it can't be worse than trusting the people i do know" he turned to look at Cat who was comfy on the couch. "Is that okay. I'll only be five minutes"

"It's fine. I love children anyway" she bounced Freddie up and down.

"If Liz comes back, don't be scared because she's harmless" he said. "I'll be back in five" he

grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

"He seems nice" said Louis cheerily as Cat continued to play with Freddie and Spencer. "So you're a half blood then?" Louis said still in surprise.

Cat nodded with a grin. "A half blood. I can't believe they actually went to hogwarts"

Louis nodded as he watched her closely. "I didn't know you liked kids"

"I love children. I used to look after the children in the orphanage. They were always so terrified. It was cold and dull. I helped Sister Mary with the babies"

"Sister?"

"The orphanage is run by nuns" said Cat as she focussed on the infants.

"So who is Luke. You often mention him?"

"He works there sort of" Cat said. "He is reverend mothers nephew. He's in his twenties and looks after us most of the time because the sisters are all very much Lazy and wastes of spaces. We are all relieved when he shows up " Cat admitted gravely. "The sisters are really course, it's religious home so i suppose they have to be. If you don't believe in the religion which is Catholic then it's a beaten across the fingers with a ruler, if you dress in revealing clothing then it's double the amount of hits, You have to cover up in there. The clothes you see me wearing are clothes i hide away. In the orphanage i have to wear skirts to my ankles, a button up blouse that buttons up all the way to the throat and white or grey crocks. When i wanted to sneak to diagon alley, i had to change into the clothes that you see me wear and then jump out the window"

Louis stared wide eyed. Catholics sounded cruel.

"I like Sister Mary though. She doesn't resort to violence and always has a smile on her face. She's kind to everyone"

Louis got on his hands and knees in front of the children and began to play with them. Making funny faces at Freddie who let out a girlish squeal and a giggle. Cat watched him, enjoying the look of devotion on his face.

The door had creaked open and both Cat and Louis looked up, a eight year old named Beck came rushing in. He stopped from where he was stood in the living room as he looked at Cat and Louis. "Mum, strangers are in the house" he called. The sound of keys jingling as they got hanged up and the sound of slow footsteps came to life.

Liz appeared in the doorway, glancing at Cat and Louis. "Beck, go upstairs and do your homework"

"Buts it's maths" he groaned.

"Now"

Beck left the room and the sound of his footsteps thumping on the stairs as he ran up them made Cat flinch.

Liz walked over to the couch, taking a deep breath and leaning against the back of it, keeping her eyes on them at all times. "Where's Avan?"

Cat cleared her throat. "He's gone to collect our stuff from the B&B"

Liz nodded. The silence starting up again. Louis found himself feeling awkward at the silence and odd glances. He picked up Spencer earning a glare from Liz. "You should talk, I'll look after these two" Louis didn't wait for an objection as he picked up Freddie too. Both his hands full as he went outside into the garden. Liz opened her mouth to refuse point blank until Cat stood up. "He's good with children, don't worry"

Liz scowled at her, making Cat feel awful again. Liz saw the look on Cats face and let out a sigh. "Look, I'm not angry at you" she admitted. "It's just, the orphanage said you were dead when i went looking for you. It was a shock and it broke my heart, now you turn up and unleash this bomb and i don't know what to think."

Cat held her breath through most of Liz's speech and felt upset for unleashing a bomb. She was correct, the idea of getting to know her parents had clouded her judgement. "I'm sorry"

Liz shook her head. "Don't be. I'm sort of glad you came"

"You are?"

"Now i know you're not dead and i couldn't be happier" Liz sighed. "I'm sure my kids would love to have a big sister. You can stay but after Christmas, we are going to the orphanage and i am going to reek havoc"

Cat giggled. "Does that mean i can stay"

"Course. You can share with Kylie"

"Kylie?"

Liz laughed. "Yeah, My ten year old. There's two bedrooms downstairs. Mine and Avans beside the kitchen, Spencer and Freddie share a room and are just there" Liz pointed at the room opposite the living room. "Caleb, Toby, Beck and Kylie's are up the stairs. Caleb's room is at the end of the hall, Toby's is beside the bathroom as is Kylie's, Beck is in the Attic. Toby's bedroom is on the left, then the bathroom in the middle and then Kylies room beside the bathroom on the right"

"So can i decorate it" asked Cat excitedly.

Liz nodded with a chuckle, "You and Kylie can decide together, she due for a change of decoration in her room anyway. I mean i had a think about it when i was picking up Beck"

Cat let out a squeal and dived forward, wrapping her mother in a hug. This was the best day of her life, despite the rocky start. "I'm gonna live in Scotland, I'm going to be Scottish" Cat giggled excitedly.

Liz smiled, hugging the excited girl back. "Being Scottish requires a temper" she teased. Cat sighed, she didn't care that she probably wouldn't fit in because now she had a mum and dad.

"What if they wont let you take me back"

"They will, if they don't, it will be murder in the first degree" she was joking and Cat strangely knew that she was joking. "Trust me"

The door opened and in walked Avan with there bags and suitcases. "Please tell me that it's safe to walk in and i wont be walking into a war zone" joked Avan outside in the hall.

"It's fine" Liz said wiping the tears that had fallen down her cheek.

Avan walked in and dumped the bags and suitcases on the ground. "I had to pay up there because apparently you and Louis never paid"

Liz grinned happily. "She's definitely my daughter"

Cat blushed but the smile could not leave her face. "Sorry"

"It's fine" he assured her as Cat picked up her suitcases and bags. "I'll go and find my room, beside the bathroom yeah, on the right" Liz nodded and Cat disappeared up the stairs.

"Is that boy still outside with the children" Liz asked.

"Yeah" Avan wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so proud of you"

"I know" she sighed "I had time to think"

That afternoon went by rather fast. Louis now had taken a seat on the couch while Freddie was having a nap and Spencer was playing with some blocks on the ground. Cat was upstairs, in her new bedroom that she had to share with a ten year old girl. Avan was making the tea, Beck was sat with Louis on the couch and Liz had disappeared to pick up the children. One from nursery and the others from Primary School.

"So i have another big sister then" asked Beck as he eyed Louis who was watching Spencer play.

"Looks like it"

"So who are you, are you related to me to?"

"No" Louis said shaking his head for effect. "No, I'm just a friend of Cats"

"A boyfriend?"

"NO" Louis said as his cheeks turned red. "Cat is just a friend that i helped during this trip."

Beck shrugged and decided not to ask any more questions as he dived up and ran into the kitchen to see Avan. The door opened and in came Three children with Liz right behind them. They stopped and stared at Louis who gave a small wave.

"Who's that" Kylie asked. Liz clapped her hands dramatically. "Okay. Line up, you to Beck" despite the fact Beck already knew from being sent home early, he came in anyway and lined up.

Avan came rushing into the living room to watch there reactions.

"Cat. Come down stairs now" yelled Liz.

"Who's Cat?" asked Toby as a pretty brunette girl came down the stairs and walked into the Living room.

"I'm Cat" Cat said with a slight wave.

"Everyone" Liz began. "This is your sister"

Kylie and Toby looked confused but not Caleb who was only four. He jumped forward and thrust his hand out. "I'm Caleb"

Cat shook his hand with a small smile. "Hi Caleb"

"When did this happen" asked Kylie. Kylie was like a miniature of Cat with the brown hair, brown eyes and rosy cheeks. The only difference was that Kylie looked more like a troublemaker than her.

"Years ago" Avan told her. "We will answer your questions during dinner" Avan said as he disappeared back to the kitchen.

"Where's she gonna sleep" asked Toby.

"Kylies room"

"WHAT" Kylie gasped outraged. "No, no, no" Kylie shook her head. "I'm not sharing my room, look at her, she looks like a rainbow puked up on her"

Cat looked down at her colourful clothing with a frown. They weren't that bad.

"Kylie that's enough, you will do as you're told" Liz said harshly. Kylie pursed her lips in anger as if she had just sucked on a lemon. "Anyway, i was thinking why not split your room. Cats room on one side, your's on another. You can paint your side of the room and she can paint her side. That way everyone's happy"

"I'm still not happy" Kylie said as she stormed out of the living room and up the stairs dragging her bag with her.

They cringed when they heard the door slamming shut. Cat however forced a smile on her face. "Her temper could rival even Lily's" Louis smirked to himself just as Liz came forward.

"You can sleep on the couch. It pulls out into a bed"

"Thanks, Mrs Hart"

Tea was soon served and as the big family plus Louis sat around the table, it had fallen into an awkward silence. Cat was pushing the food around her plate, feeling not at all hungry at all. She wasn't sure if it was do with happiness or Awkwardness, either way she wasn't hungry. Louis kept giving her glances as if to tell her to eat.

Avan tried to make small talk and ask everyone how there day went, it was just a talk of mumbles and muttering. Kylie was scowling at her in a way that made Cat seem uncomfortable.

The boys were okay to her, especially Caleb who seemed to want her to play with him after dinner. They played hide and seek, monopoly and tag. Louis joined them. The muggle game confused Louis dearly as he was the first one to land in Jail.

"But how did i get into Jail"

"You landed on a space that said GO TO JAIL"

"Yeah but why, i didn't do anything"

Cat rolled her eyes. "It's a game, it doesn't need to make sense"

"Clearly. Muggles are weird. I have never heard of a wizarding family having muggle games though"

Cat raised her eyebrow at him. "I'm pretty sure, Hugo said he had played alot of muggle games and Monopoly was one of them"

Louis shrugged as they continued to play the game. Louis despite his best efforts lost as did Cat, making Caleb the winner. Though Louis had a funny feeling that she had purposely made him win.

That night, Louis got ready on the couch bed. Wrapping himself in the blanket and attempting to fall asleep. Cat had put Caleb to bed, he had become strangely attached to her which amused Liz and Avan as they watched Cat read a story to the four year old.

Louis felt his eyes slowly open downstairs when he heard the sound of creaking on the staircase and someone coming closer to him. Louis looked up to find Cat stood there in one of his t-shirts. "Do you mind if i stay down here" cat asked as a blush crept onto her cheeks. "Kylie seems a tad bit scary"

"You're scared of a ten year old. Put her on the naughty step" Louis joked.

"Please"

Louis moved over and Cat lay down beside him. Louis wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer much to Cats surprise. The two didn't say anything but lay there in a comfortable silence until Louis opened his mouth to speak. "Tu est tres jolie, means You are very pretty. I said it on the train remember" Cat didn't say anything and Louis thought she was asleep but little did he know that Cat had heard every work and fallen asleep with a smile on her face. The sound of there snores filled the living room. Signalling that the two had fallen asleep, after a very stressful day.

_A/N so sorry for late reply, i bought the book Fault in our stars and i just had to read it. Books are very precious to me. I also spent ages on this chapter, it's the longest i have done. I was debating for ages on whether to have Liz believe Cat first or Avan, honestly this chapter had about three different endings. I was also gonna have there children as all boys but i changed my mind and was like the ten year old needs to be a girl and have Cat share with her._

_Cats eating disorder is coming back slightly as seen. Many girls dont overcome eating disorders for years while others go in and out of it. It could just be something that's said or something they think that makes them go back to the eating disorder. Cat spent eleven months suffering from Anorexia until Louis helped her but the idea of food making her fat is still there, so she will be going in and out of it for awhile and i am planning on her eating disorder having an effect on her health. I have been planning that since i brought Cat into my story. Now that she has a family, they will obviously help her with her eating disorder when they find out. I dont know when im going to make them find out though, might be awhile._

_Review_


	19. Christmas Surprises

Christmas morning came quicker than expected. Louis and Cat had been staying at Cats family's house for seven days. During the seven days Cat had gotten used to snuggling up to Louis at night. They didn't know if Avan, Liz or the kids had seen them, if they had they didn't say anything. Cat never really expected anything that Christmas due to the fact that they had met only a weak before Christmas, everything in the shops had been sold out.

Cat awoke on the couch by Louis to find that it was snowing outside, covering the grounds in a fresh mound of snow. Cat rubbed her eyes and walked about the house, turning the kettle on, slipping bread in the toaster and pouring cereal into two bowls. The kettle popped and Cat poured the hot water into two cups, one for tea, the other for coffee. The toast popped and Cat turned around quickly to catch the toast in her hands. She placed the four slices of toast on the bunker and began to spread butter on two slice and then spread butter and jam on the other two slices.

She pulled out a tray, placing the bowls of cereal on the middle of the tray with the cups of coffee and tea beside them, then the toast in front of the bowls. She wandered through to where Louis was still fast asleep.

Cat gently nudged him and a groan of annoyance escaped his lips. "I got you breakfast"

Louis opened his eyes immediately, his stomach could rival even Hugos. Louis sat up as Cat began to spoon cereal into her mouth. "I got you cereal, Toast with Jam and Butter and Tea"

"Thanks" Louis yawned as he sipped his tea and began to munch on his toast. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" Cat said back cheerily. Louis placed the toast back on the tray and began to look through his bag before pulling out a box and a bag of candy floss. "Got you a present"

"Louis, you didn't have to" Cat gasped as she put the cereal back on the tray and took the box from him, opening it to find Cute black Cat dangly earrings.

"It's Christmas, i had to" Louis said cheekily. Cat slipped the earrings through her lobes and Louis watched her with interest. Cat noticed the interest in his eyes "I pierced my ears myself"

Louis looked horrified at the thought. "With what?"

"A needle, i pierced them the second day of my first year. That way i wasn't in the orphanage and the nuns couldn't hit me with a ruler. Then i took my earrings out the second i got off the train for the summer" Cat shrugged.

The sound of padding steps came bounding down the stairs and into the living room. Caleb. He ran straight over to the Christmas tree where all the presents were perfectly wrapped under it.

"Looks like Santa was good to you" Cat said. Her and Caleb had found a strange bond. Cat got on better with the four year old than the rest of the siblings. Spencer and Freddie had also taken a shine to her but then again they were only babies, they couldn't really judge her just yet.

"Can i open one, can i" asked Caleb as he rattled a large present in his hand.

"Maybe we should wait for the others"

Caleb pouted and Cat couldn't help but agree. "Okay but a small present, not the big ones"

Caleb sulked but began looking around the presents that were his for the smallest one. He quickly unwrapped the present and his eyes lit up when he saw a pair of Walkie-talkies.

"Hey now we can talk from a distance" Cat teased.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS" Bellowed Kylie from the top of the stairs, banging on her brothers doors. Picking up a broom from the cupboard upstairs and hitting the attic door to wake up Beck. She came bounding down the stairs, knocking on Liz and Avans door. She didn't wake up Spencer or Freddie though, deciding to leave that for her parents.

"Hello Kylie" Cat said cheerfully. Kylie scowled at her in a way that made Cat feel uncomfortable. The two still not able to get on at all.

Soon everyone was awake and in the living room opening there presents. Liz held out a wrapped box towards Cat who looked surprised that she had received a present this year. "You didn't need to" Cat said. "I mean i just got here"

"Open it" Liz insisted and Cat gently tore apart the paper on the box and opened the lid to find a couple of head bands and pyjamas. "I notice you wear Louis's shirts when sleeping, so i got you these and we are going to England tomorrow by the way. Taking the short cut obviously. I shall be giving those nuns a piece of my mind"

"You can't hit a nun" Avan said.

"Who says that?"

"Society"

"Society's wrong" Liz said angrily. "If people lie to you, you can hit them. This was a massive lie, so i think I'm in the right to kick a nuns arse" Liz said. Louis knew that her and Hugo would get on perfectly, both having the same morals.

"Would you hit someone with a disability, like someone in a wheelchair" asked Cat.

"She has done, plenty of times. We can never go into KFC again" Avan grumbled. Cat and Louis glanced at one another before turning back to the tough woman.

"It's not my fault the guy wheeled in front of me, we were in a cue. Just because he's in a wheelchair, doesn't give him the right to cut in front"

Avan turned to look at Cat who was trying not to giggle. "This is your new life. Don't you feel excited" he teased. In truth Cat did feel excited. She was excited to a part of a big family especially a family that was so tough yet so loving.

"Is everyone going to England tomorrow" asked Cat curiously.

"Well i figured i can leave this lot with my mum, while me, you, Louis and Avan go to England" said Liz. Cat felt some what guilty that Liz was leaving everyone else for her. The look Kylie was giving her was of complete disgust as if she didn't want her here at all.

"I haven't met your mum" said Cat, feeling nervous at the thought of meeting the woman properly instead of at a door asking where Avan and Liz lived. "Hey you told her about me"

Liz hesitated. "No" she sighed. "Sit down" Liz looked at the kids. "Go and take your new things to your room"

Kylie grabbed her clothes and hoop earrings. Cat couldn't help but think that Kylie would be in the muggle stereotype as a Chavette when she became a teenager, with the gold hoop earrings and tough attitude.

Once the kids were gone, Liz took a seat on the edge of the couch with Avan leaning against the wall. Cat felt like she was going to receive some bad news.

"You see, my mother knows absolutely nothing about you." Liz said and this wasn't exactly what Cat was expecting. "I fell pregnant in October, by that time i was back in hogwarts. I didn't want anyone to know, especially my mum. The only ones that did know was Avan. I wore baggy robes to hide my big stomach, i took potions for the sickness. Avan got me baby books in hogsmeade. I never went to the doctors though. I just did the math in my head and figured i would give birth in July, which i did. " Liz sighed pausing to take a deep breath. "My water broke on the train coming back to kings cross. I didn't want anyone to know but Avan as usual went against my wishes and went to get a teacher that was aboard the express." Liz scowled at him. "I was going to go to a hospital once the train stopped but Avan went and got Professor Slughorn. It was found out that you were coming pretty quickly and apparition could of been dangerous"

"Professor Slughorn delivered me?"

"Yeah. After you were born, healers were contacted and apparated onto the express. They cut the cord and made sure everything was okay, performing spells and charms. It was embarrassing. The train stopped at kings cross and i saw my mum and dad through the window, waiting. I wrapped you up in a pink blanket and fled the train, my mum and dad didn't notice. Me and Avan took a long walk, away from kings cross. Figuring out what to do, we decided and we went to the nearest orphanage,. So your gran knows nothing about you"

Just then the door sounded, signalling them that Liz's parents had arrived. Liz glanced cautiously at Cat. "Maybe you two should go upstairs and wait till i shout on you" Liz suggested. Cat nodded, not going to say anything about the matter as she and Louis ran up the stairs.

Liz stopped outside her new bedroom that she would share with Kylie. "You okay?" Louis asked noticing her hesitation.

"I want to spend a bit with Kylie. I don't think she likes me"

"You figured that out then" Louis joked. Cat looked down sadly. "I'll go and see the boys then. I'll big you up, make them like you"

Cat chuckled. "I don't think you need to do that with Caleb. He already has an attachment to me"

Louis smiled as he watched her enter the room before going to knock on Toby's door. Cat closed the door behind her. The room was coloured white with purple drapes hanging from the windows. Two single beds were on opposite sides of the room, one was where Kylie slept. The covers were coloured Purple while the pillows were white. A bedside table stayed close to the bed with a collection of hoop earrings on it, Gold and Silver. A chest of drawers was at the bottom of her bed with a collection gold chains upon them. A full length mirror lay up against the wall beside the wardrobe.

Kylie wore what she had gotten that day. Black Leggings, white Nike shoes, a white tank top and Black/White hoody unzipped. Her hair was put into a side pony tail with her fringe scraped back and held together with kerbie grips and ultra hold hairspray. Small gold hoops placed in her ears, Two gold Chains dangled from her neck. She was chewing a piece of chewing gum as she was reading a Magdalene on her bed

"So" Cat sat down on her bed. "Are you going to tell me why you hate me?"

Kylie glanced at her before looking back to her magazine. "I don't hate you-"

"You act like it"

"Well, what do you expect. You came into our life's like you owned the place, just showed up without any warning. I liked being the older sister, i liked being the only girl"

Cat listened to her explanation with a frown. She had a point. "Well, wouldn't it be good to have a big sister who can help you with your clothes, homework and boy trouble" Cat suggested. She now wished she had a big sister.

"I doubt i will have boy trouble" said Kylie cockily. "But uh thanks for the advice"

Cat nodded and watched her for a moment. "So, you're starting hogwarts next year"

"Yeah. I need to get my letter first"

"I'm in hufflepuff" Cat said feeling proud until Kylie smirked coldly and put down her magazine. "Hufflepuff? The house for losers"

"It's not for Losers" Cat stood up feeling outraged. "It's for those who are Loyal, kind and hard working"

"Exactly very boring"

Cat had a funny feeling which house she would be put in and it wouldn't be in the house of braveness, smartness or kindness.

"Look, can we just get on" Cat asked. "To be fair we hardly know eachother and you judged me the minute you saw me"

"Because you came in and unleashed a bomb on us"

"Because i wanted to meet my parents"

Kylie grumbled and stood up from her bed, stepping forward over to Cats bags that were still packed. She began to pull out Cats clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you unpack. I can be nice you know" she snapped as she sorted the clothes into piles. Tops, shirts and coats in one pile, Skirts, Jeans, leggings, tights in another pile and Underwear in another pile.

"You can use half of my wardrobe if you like until we get you a wardrobe" Kylie muttered. Cat felt like they were on a common ground now. Cat took the underwear pile and slipped them in the top drawer of her chest of drawers that were at her side of the room, the same as Kylies chest of drawers. Kylie grabbed the Skirts, Jeans, Leggings and tights pile and put them in the bottom drawers.

Once Cat had unpacked, putting everything in it's place. Even her wand on the bedside table and her school robes hanging on the door with a coat hanger. "This is going to be amazing. I can't wait to decorate it"

Kylie nodded before going over to the middle of the window. "Here, this is my bit and this is your bit. It will have to be a split personality room because I'm not changing my side"

Cat nodded, that seemed fair at least and she examined the walls. "I'm going to paint my side, Yellow"

"Yellow" Kylie looked disgusted.

"It's a lovely colour, so cheerful"

"No, Red is cheerful, yellow is suicide"

"It's not that bad"

"Fine, your choice. It's still a disgusting colour" Kylie took a seat on her bed as Cat went all out in planning her room, writing on a piece of paper. Kylie watched her curiously, sure she didn't like having a big sister at first, especially one that looked like a rainbow on happy pills but she decided she could get used to it. After all, it just meant that she had another sibling to annoy.

"CAT, Come downstairs now"

Cat heard the sound of Liz's voice and had gotten suddenly nervous. "What's your grandparents like"

"They're yours too now" Kylie pointed out. "Not that bad. Granddad doesn't smile, Grandma is always cheerful"

Cat headed out the bedroom and found Louis sat on the top of the stairs. "Have you been listening in?"

"Just little bits" Louis shrugged. "I bigged you up to your brothers, apart from Caleb who already likes you. By the way, he wants you to play some sort of game that involves a vision"

It took Cat a moment before she realised what he meant. "A video game on the television. I can't believe after being here a weak, you can't remember what a Television is called"

"That's nothing, Hugo has one at his house and i go there quite alot. Still can't remember"

Cat rolled her eyes and laughed before running down the stairs leaving Louis sat at the top of the stairs to listen to everything that was said.

Cat looked down at herself when she stood outside the living room door before entering to find an elderly couple stood in the middle of the room. The woman had a pointed nose, kind eyes, brown eyes and a streak of grey in her black hair. The man looked grumpy with blue eyes and a walking stick in his hand. His head was bald with a bit of grey stubble on his chin.

Liz went to stand by Cat as did Avan. "This is Cat"

"I can't believe you never told us" growled the old man angrily.

"Honestly Harold, not now" said the woman before stepping forward and putting out a wrinkly hand for Cat to shake. "I'm Edna or Grandma to you" said Edna with a sparkly glint in her eyes.

"Grandma" Cat whispered earning a look of approval from the elderly witch. "I like it" she shook her hand.

"This is Harold, your grandfather" Said Edna. "Don't mind him, he's always grumpy"

Cat giggled, knowing she was going to get on perfectly fine with Edna, now Harold she wasn't so sure. A snowy owl flew in through an open window, flying and dropping a package by Cats feet. Another few owls followed soon after dropping presents in front of the adults and Cat. The presents piling up in front of her.

Cat got on her knees and held up a package in green and grey wrapping from Lily. "LOUIS, WE HAVE PRESENTS" Cat yelled.

"Who's Louis" questioned Edna.

"Cats friend" Avan said. "He's a weasley"

"What's a Weasley?" asked Harold making Cat bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing.

"Honestly Dad, you're losing your memory in your old age" sighed Liz as Louis came bounding down the stairs. He stared at the presents in front of Cat. "I sent Lily a letter a weak ago, telling her the address. Just so she knows we are safe?"

Cat proceeded to rip open Lily's Christmas Card.

"You want a coffee" Avan asked. Edna nodded as she took a seat. "Harold?"

"How about Fire whiskey" Harold grumbled before he too took a seat.

Avan nodded and retreated to the kitchen. He wasn't going to get him a fire whiskey, too early in the morning for that.

_Dear Cat._

_I wrote to Hugo and Tess. I told them all about it. The two are going to speak to a couple of hufflepuffs and get them to bring Louis's presents from our family's. Then they are going to send them to you, don't know if they managed to though. Hopefully they did. Anyway I wasn't sure what to get you for Christmas, so me and Malfoy came to an agreement. I know shocker. We thought that you might need some supply's for your room. Louis sent me a letter, telling me that they accepted you. YAY. I sorted the pictures in the box by the way along with the alarm clock and banners. Malfoy was in charge of the sheets, bed spread, pillows and curtains. We both thought about Paint for your room. It was a cross between, Pink, Yellow and Blue. So we got you all three, have fun deciding. Also tell my idiotic cousin that he needs to write to Aunt Fleur. Shess really worried. She been sending the owl to hogwarts thinking he would be there. Hope you like the gifts. None of the pictures move, couldn't be arsed making the potion._

_Lots of Love Lily._

_P.S and Malfoy._

_PPS Malfoy and i are actually together at this minute. Dad has insisted that we keep the bedroom door open when he's in here with me. Dad honestly thinks the worst things._

Cat giggled at Lily's letters before turning to Louis who was reading a letter from Hugo. "You need to send a letter to your mum, she's getting worried. You haven't replied to her letters." Cat then proceeded to opening the big box.

"Who's that from Cat" Liz asked as Avan came back through with two coffees and one tea.

"Lily as in Lily Potter and Malfoy as in Scorpius Malfoy" Cat said and by the look on the elderly couples faces, they knew the malfoys or at least Narcissa and Luscious maybe.

"They gave me things to decorate my room with, well mine and Kylies room" Cat pulled out a yellow sheet for her bed and a chequered Blue and Red sheet for her covers. The pillows were Yellow, blue and red. The light blue curtains came next. Then a small pink Alarm clock was pulled out.

"Oh that's lovely" gushed Edna. "I always wanted Liz to be girly, she never was."

"Pink's disgusting" Liz said to Edna who rolled her eyes.

Louis looked into the box that Lily and Malfoy had sent, pulling out a hufflepuff banner and hogwarts banner with the hogwarts crest on the front.

"We can decorate your room the day after tomorrow, if you want" Liz said. "Have you and Kylie came to an agreement. "

"We are splitting the room" Cat said as she pulled out some photos. "She's got her side to do what ever she wants and i have my side"

"Excellent"

The first picture was of Lily and Cat at hogsmead. Both covering there face with there hands. Lily's nails were painted Red and Cats Purple. A ring stuck on Cats middle finger and a ring on Lily's pinky and Index finger. Bracelets covering there wrists.

Cat flicked to the next picture that showed Tess and Cat by the black lake. Cat on Tess's back as they beamed at the camera. The next picture contained, Lily, Scorpius and Cat. Lily was stood behind Scorpius who was turned to his side, pulling a disgruntled face as his arms went behind him to squeeze Lily's hip and Cat was in front of him, hugging his waist.

Cat laughed as she went to the next picture. That contained the three girls. Cat on Tess's back and Lily in front of them laughing, her fingers brushing Cats wrist. The next picture contained all of them, Tess sat on the left with a big smile on her face, Cat sat beside her as Lily was sat behind them, her arms wrapping around Cat and Tess's necks as she brought them closer together. Louis was leaning into Cat, he looked like he had fallen over and Hugo hands had reached out to grab his shoulder to stop him falling into the girls. Scorpius was behind Lily, his gaze on Lily instead of the camera.

"We are weird friends" Louis muttered as he too looked at the pictures in interest. The next picture was in the hogwarts corridor that they had taken just before they had set off for the Christmas holidays. Hugo had his arms wrapped around Tess and Louis as Cat was on her knees in front of them. Scorpius and Lily were stood kissing beside the group. Lily's arms wrapped around his neck while Scorpius held a book in front of there kissing faces. Despite only seeing there hair, arms and body's. Anyone could still tell that it was Lily and Scorpius.

Cat quickly went through the rest of the pictures before pulling out the cans of paint.

"They bought you paint as well" Louis raised his eyebrow and Cat nodded. "They couldn't decided what paint i should go for and to be honest, now i don't know" Cat had wanted her room Yellow now she was cross between Pink and Blue.

"Why not use all three" Avan suggested. "Colour your walls pink and splatter Yellow and Blue over the walls"

Cat grinned, deciding that she loved that idea.

"Well take these up to your room while i get stuff ready for dinner" Liz said. Cat looked at all there unopened presents and nodded. Louis and Cat got there hands full with all the parcels as they made there way upstairs. Dumping them on Cats bed.

"Are those all your presents" Kylie asked. Cat nodded excited as she began to open Hugo and Tess's presents. They had gotten her books because according to Tess's Letter, every room needs books. Louis casually opened his gifts from his family, there was alot of gifts. Louis pulled out a weasley jumper from his grandma Molly and chucked it at Cat.

"Woah, what's wrong with it"

"Everything" Louis said. "But you take it, i still fit in my other jumper"

Cat beamed as she glanced at the Weasley jumper that had a big yellow L on the middle. "I'll wear it for dinner"

The two put there presents away, trying to find places that wouldn't leave clutter. Finally Cat rested the alarm clock and pictures on her bedside table and flopped down on her bed that she had just made, using the sheets and pillows from Scorpius.

Louis took a seat beside her. The two falling in a silent state until Kylie left the room and disappeared down stairs. "So, you finally have a family. Is it everything you hoped for?"

"Even Better" Cat sighed, a small smile plastered across her face. Louis watched her, enjoying the sight of how happy she was. The smile fell off of Cats face as she turned to face the boy sat beside her.

"I got you a Christmas present"

Louis looked surprised. He didn't think she had, had time to think about Christmas and presents but then again, he had. "You didn't have to"

"Close your eyes" Cat told him and he did so. Listening to the sound of the bed rustling and then hot breath lingering over his face. It felt like years until his Christmas present was given to him. Except it wasn't the Christmas present he had expected. The feel of his hands intertwining with hers and her lips pressing against his. It was bizarre. He couldn't quite believe what was happening and his eyes snapped open before slowly closing once more.

The kiss stayed gentle, but captivating, a mixture of candy and peppermint. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues bring a fiery heat to the already warm bedroom. With just the two of them there, the rest of the world disappeared.

Desire ignites the world around them. It is a spicy, powerful combination that sends waves of passion crashing over them. Their kisses grew more urgent; rushes.

Despite Louis's desire to keep going, their lips pulled apart. There breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity has washed away. The rest of the world, slowly coming back into focus.

"Merry Christmas Louis"

_A/N So sorry for late reply. Family dramas, my friends eighteenth birthday party, writers block. It had just been hectic. I'm hoping to get back on track with my chapters this weak :) Also i have my induction day for the college on Tuesday and then i will start on the first of September. I dont know if i will be posting as often as i used to but i will try :)_


	20. back to the orphanage

Louis couldn't sleep that night. His mind swimming with Cats strawberry lips and vanilla taste still enticed his mouth. He hoped it wasn't going to be awkward in the morning. That would be the last thing he wanted. Cat had decided to sleep in her new room that night, after sort of getting on with Kylie. Truthfully she didn't know if they were okay now, she just presumed.

The sun shinned through the window in the morning and Louis had still not been to sleep. He hadn't realised what time it was until he felt the shine of the sun and the look of reds and oranges covering the morning sky.

Surprisingly he wasn't tired or hungry. Not even when Liz came down stairs in the morning and began to make breakfast. The smell of a fry up of Bacon, eggs, toast, beans, Sausages, Mushrooms and tomatoes wafted up his nose and even at that, he wasn't hungry.

Louis managed to nibble a bit of toast before running to the bathroom to change into his clothes for that day. Cat came downstairs in floral jeans, grey jumper, cream scarf and white trainers. With a pink bow in her hair and her cute Cat earrings in her lobes and her brown school bag over her shoulders.

It appeared that Cat wasn't that hungry that day either and just kept on glancing at Louis, hoping he didn't notice. He did.

"If we are back early today, we can start on your room" Avan suggested and Cat just nodded. She still wanted to live with her real parents but couldn't help think that this had been too easy, what if she was forced to stay in the horrible orphanage.

After breakfast, the kids had slipped on there coats and left the house as Avan stayed put. The six kids, Louis and Cat got into the car with Liz in the drivers seat.

"Why isn't dad coming" Cat asked, blushing at how she called his dad so easily.

"He is. There's not enough room in the car for him, he's taken the floo network to my mothers"

"Why don't we all take the floo network?"

"Because we need the car to get to Edinburgh and i don't trust taken the floo network to WHSmith in Edinburgh due to the fact that he hardly connects it up. Last time i got stuck"

"What about Muggle and Minerva and her kittens" The name of the dog was Muggle and the Cat was called Minerva. They were still deciding on what the kittens should be called.

"They're fine on there own for a few hours. The door is locked and a light will be on. I hate leaving them in the dark."

They didn't drive that far until they got to Liz's parents. Avan was waiting outside along with Liz's mother who looked excited to be looking after her grand kids for awhile. Kylie, Caleb, Toby and Beck dived out of the car as Avan picked up Freddie and Spencer from there car seats, gently passing them to Liz's mother.

"Here's there bags" Avan took out the babies bags and gave them to Kylie who walked into the house with the bag, helping her grandmother.

"We will be back by lunch time i hope"

"Take as long as you need" Said Edna as she waved them off as Avan slipped into the car. The car ride for the first half an hour was filled with silence until Cat asked Avan something that she had been wanting to know since yesterday. "Where were your parents yesterday"

Avan sighed, glancing at Liz who kept her eyes on the road. "We don't speak" Avan said and Cat felt like she should of kept her mouth shut. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Avan shrugged. "They didn't understand magic, they tried of course but they always had this vision of who i was to become. They were posh, i know a shocker coming from Scotland. My mother always had her hair up in a bun, she had rosy cheeks and always wore dresses, floral, lace, cotton. They never showed any cleavage and stopped at near enough her ankles. I often remarked that she looked like she was from the eighteenth century. She was a writer"

"And your dad?" questioned Cat.

"He was a lawyer. He was fat with a moustache and black hair that was reseeding. He wore reading glasses and was a short tempered man" Avan sighed as he thought of his parents. "They had a plan, they wanted me to go to university, they wanted me to become a doctor, marry someone sensible, colourful that doesn't show too much skin. Someone with no piercings, someone lady like. They got a shock when i brought home Liz, I'll tell ya"

Cat giggled to herself as did Louis. The look on his parents face must of been hilarious.

"I was not the son they wanted. I wouldn't be going to university, i would be going to hogwarts instead, i was a wizard. I wouldn't be a doctor but instead a bar man. and i would end up marrying a Goth with anger problems, that has an eyebrow and nose piercing who does whatever she wants and shows off some skin if she wants to, someone who is defiantly not lady like"

Liz chuckled at the memory of meeting his parents.

"They thought it would fizzle out and that it was puppy love but by the time we were eighteen and had left hogwarts, we became engaged. I was forced to choose between them or Liz. I choose Liz and they kicked me out" Avan said as he thought about them. "Soon after they moved away from Kirrie and i haven't seen them since"

The car became once again silent as Cat processed what had just been said. It was like something from Shakespeare.

"How about we play a car game" suggested Liz as she attempted to stop the awkwardness. "Like, think of names to name the kittens. Unique names. There's seven of them"

"Lumos for the white kitten" said Louis nodding happily.

"Nox for the black one" giggled Cat. As they named spells. Liz beamed. "Great, five more"

They spent most of the car ride yelling out bizarre names for the kittens that were also spells. They decided upon Lumos, Nox, Rennervate, Tergeo, Waddiwasi, Protego, oppugno.

The family eventually got to there destination at the train station in Edinburgh. Stopping the car and getting out. To WHSmith they went. It wasn't that far, it was just as you walked into the train station beside the other shops.

There was a a chubby man behind the counter and as he saw Liz, he knew what she wanted and nodded casually for her to enter the door behind him. Liz, Avan, Louis and Cat walked through the steal like door and saw kings cross.

The muggles as usual didn't see what had just happened. Muggles don't see anything.

The family glanced at the muggles waiting for there trains. The Nine and Ten barrier caught her eye making her almost giddy with excitement.

As they walked out of kings cross and down the road trying to find the orphanage in which Cat had been placed when she was just a baby. Louis kept looking around just in case he saw his father, mother or sisters.

During the long walk, Cat noticed how Liz's face kept changing from excited to depressed to down right Angry. She wasn't sure if she should allow her mother to do all the talking at the orphanage just in case her mother unleashed havoc to the nuns.

"So who's er talking" Cat asked. Avan seemed the most responsible out of the two and would of preferred it if he talked to the nuns. He didn't seem the type to deck a whole bunch of nuns.

"I will of course" said Liz determination sounded in her voice. Avan glanced at her and then back at Cat, he too looked some what worried.

"Honey" began Avan softly. "Remember to keep your temper in check, we don't want you ending up in a prison cell, like last time"

"Last time" gaped Cat. "What, Azkaban?"

"No, no. A muggle prison. The Arbroath Cells" said Avan. Cat still looked horrified.

"That wasn't my fault" Liz said with a scowl. Avan blinked rapidly at her as if he couldn't believe that she had just said that.

"You hit a woman on her doorstep"

"She had it coming, her daughter bullied Kylie and i couldn't very well hit a child"

Louis glanced at Cat who was trying not to look some what amused. "Your mum's awesome"

"Did you apparate out" Cat asked. Liz looked bitter as Avan chuckled.

"No, she couldn't. One the police would realize she was gone and two she didn't have her wand with her. If she did she could of confunded the officer"

On the way to the Orphanage. They passed a piercing shop, making Cat stop and stare inside the window with a grin. "What are you doing?" Louis asked.

"I always wanted my belly button pierced. Hey, i could get it done with Lily at some point"

"I don't think Uncle Harry would be very amused if Lily came home with a piercing"

"It's easily hidden" shrugged Cat as they continued walking. Liz fists clench the minute they stopped outside the brick building that was the orphanage. Avans breathing was ragged and it was obvious that they both were seething.

The orphanage was big and made of brick. Painted White with thousands of windows dotted over the building. Cat glanced inside the window and saw Sister Catherine walking about with a pile of paperwork.

"You two stay out here until i tell you to come in" Liz said before marching on inside the building. Avan gave Cat a look of worry before following his short tempered wife inside.

Louis let out a sigh of relief that the two parents were gone before turning to Cat with a serious expression. "We need to talk" Louis noticed Cat immediately began to shift away from him and couldn't look him in the eye. "About the Kiss"

"Oh" Cat gulped as she blushed furiously. "Look before you say anything, i know it was out of order especially after i turned you down last year-" she paused. "You asked me to the ball, you still liked me this year"

"I-"

"Is that why you went with Ariana. You were trying to make me jealous"

Louis looked outraged as he tried to deny it. "Was not"

"Was too" Cat beamed. "Admit it Louis you like me"

He stared wide eyed at her, it had been obvious for awhile. "You kissed me, you like me, just say it"

"No you say" Cat challenged.

"No you"

Cat scowled determined. "No YOU"

Louis cupped each side of her face with his hands and crashed his lips onto her, holding her in a passionate embrace. The stayed glued like that for a moment until Cat pulled back with a small smile on her face. Their second kiss.

The orphanage door opened, Cat and Louis dived away from eachother and out came Liz who was gesturing for her to follow. Cat excitedly ran into the two tall doors with Louis sheepishly walking behind her. Cat came face to face with Sister Catherine, Reverend Mother, Sister Mary and Luke. Sister Mary had a heart shaped face with long brown hair hidden behind a white helmet like affair that was tied around her head. All the nuns wore robes which were black. A long shoulder wide cloth that hangs to the ground in the front and back. A white bib like affair that went under their chin. Luke however wore a grey robe. Looking completely different from the other members of the Cathloc Community.

"Now is her name not Cat Hart" Liz question dangerously. Reverend mother went to speak but Sister Mary spoke first. "Yes, she is"

"So would you like to explain to us why we came here years ago wanting our daughter back and YOU said she was dead" Liz said angrily to Reverend mother. Luke looked at his aunt in disgust.

"I-i don't know what you are talking about. Do we have any witnesses that you were here looking for Catrina"

That was something Liz hadn't thought about. Avan glanced at Liz, both unsure how to make it seem like they were telling the truth.

"There was two sisters here with you when you told me she was dead" raged Liz.

"Do you know there names" Reverend mother had a smug look on her face that just made Liz want to unleash her anger and punch her.

"She doesn't need there names" Luke suddenly spoke up out of no where which made Cat remember why she liked him. "I've seen you do that before"

"Me too" muttered Sister Mary.

Reverend Mother looked at the both of them in disgust. Sister Catherine stayed quiet, too scared to speak.

"Now just give her the paper work, so Cat can be with her parents NOW" Luke snapped.

"They need a background check before they can take her. Catrina has to stay here" spoke Sister Catherine, looking down at the ground not daring to look up.

"You denied us access to our daughter before and you think it's acceptable to do a background check after everything"

"We need to make sure, she's in safe hands" Said Reverend Mother. Luke rolled his eyes at his aunt and went behind the deck to grab a few pieces of paper.

"Here" he put it down in front of them. "Put down your address, post code, how many children you have, your phone number, your child's name that you are taking back and your signature"

"Thank you" Avan said kindly as he nudged Liz. Cat smiled at Luke and Sister Mary who nodded at her kindly. The two parents wrote everything down and Luke took it back despite the reverend mothers protests.

"You just want children so you can boss about, not because you want them to be safe and happy" scowled Luke to his aunt.

Sister Mary turned to Liz and Avan. "Just take her, we will contact a person from social services in your area and they will do a house check. Only for a few weaks, to see Cat settling in and see if it's suitable. It's the rules."

"I'm suing this orphanage and hopefully you will lose your job" scowled Liz at Reverend Mother.

"I don't expect you not to" Admitted Luke as he shot a glare to his aunt before turning back to the parents. "We will also tell the social services in your Area about how Cat's got boarding School. I assume she will still be attending"

"Yes, most defiantly" Avan said quickly.

"Good. So they will probably make time to see her with you two when she's not in boarding school. I'll give her the times she's not. Like Summer holidays and Christmas holidays. They will probably visit before she goes back to boarding school, once we give them a call" Luke said.

"Thank you" Avan said before attempting to drag Liz out of the orphanage doors. Liz got to the doors before turning back on her heels, marching up to reverend mother and connecting her fist with her face. Reverend Mother fell over the desk and landed in a heap behind it.

"Lizzy" groaned Avan as Liz straightened up. "That's for preventing me from seeing Cat all those years ago" Liz growled. "And you're lucky it was just a punch" Liz stormed out and Cat put her thumbs up at Luke and sister Mary who were trying there hardest not to laugh. Once the family was gone however. Luke turned to his Aunt. "You really did deserve that"

The family got further up the street, Liz raging under her breath, Cat and Louis in awkward silence and Avan walking with a smile on his face.

"WAIT"

"I knew it wasn't that simple" Avan groaned, his happiness shattered. The family turned around to see Luke running towards them.

"Luke what's wrong?" Cat asked confused.

"Can i speak to you for a moment...Alone" Luke looked at Liz and Avan for permission. Avan nodded and the two disappeared into a corner.

"What's going on"

"Is this why you're not in boarding school. You went looking for them"

"I had to, i was unhappy"

"I don't blame you" Luke admitted. "I don't agree what my aunt did. I think she was making children's life's hell because her upbringing was terrible. Are you going to be happy now"

"I will be" Cat admitted. "So much."

Luke glanced back at the waiting family. "Who's the boy, your new brother!

Cat looked disgusted and shook her head. "No, he's my uh-" cat paused before saying "Friend from boarding school"

"He went with you then?" He asked as Cat nodded. "At least you weren't in a different country by yourself"

"He was a big help" Cat sighed glanced back at Louis before turning back to Luke. "I should go"

"Yeah, take care of yourself." he said. Cat nodded and went to walk back to her family before turning back around and hugging the older male tightly. Luke looked startled but hugged her back. "I think I'll miss you the most. What's going to happen now" Cat asked as she pulled away.

"I think i will contact the police about what's been going on, mh aunt will probably lose her job and sister Mary i think will be given the position as head of the orphanage"

"That's great. I always liked her" Cat turned back to catch her parents and Louis waiting patiently. "Now i really have to go"

"Come back and visit" Luke said as he waved at Cat who ran back to her family. A happy ending for Cat was what she deserved but would she always end up with the happy endings or would someone be out to destroy all of her happiness.


	21. Picnic and a mother and daughter chat

The Harts and Louis finally got home, collected the children and got into the house. The dog was barking, the kittens meowing, the Cat sleeping and Louis's brain had gone into overload. He was trying to make sense of what him and Cat were now. They had been through alot that past weak and shared two kisses in the process. Did that make them a couple without the words being shouted out or did that make them just two very close friends who got caught up in the moment. Either way he was determined to talk to Cat about that later on.

Their lunch was served and Louis couldn't help but try and make eye contact with Cat across the table. She didn't see to notice though as she was too busy laughing and talking with her new family and he was happy for her. He really was, he wasn't sure he had ever heard her laugh like that before.

After lunch, Liz opened a tin of Pink paint and her and Cat began to paint her side of the room. Louis stayed downstairs with Avan who had taken to washing the dishes while the kids watched TV in the living room.

"So, do your parents know that you are here" asked Avan curiously. Louis shook his head as he leaned against the bunker. "No, they think I'm spending Christmas at hogwarts"

Avan nodded as he put the dishes away after drying them. "What do your parents do"

"My dad is a curse breaker for gringotts and my mother works part time at gringotts. She always put her kids and family first. My sister is working part time at st mungos. She wants to be a healer, so she's being taught about it first and then will become hopefully a full time healer after her exams at the hospital. My other sister just left hogwarts last term and hopes to be an arithmancer." Louis said amused at all the questions that were being asked.

"What do you hope to be?"

"A journalist" Louis said with a raised eyebrow. "What's with the questions"

Avan shrugged, "I like asking questions"

Though Louis knew that the questions he was asking was what a father would ask there daughters new boyfriend. Though he didn't think him and Cat had given anything away that they liked eachother.

Liz and Cat were still painting the room. Liz getting to know the daughter she had left all those years ago in an orphanage while Cat was curious about the house rules. Sure Liz seemed not one for rules but Avan on the other hand looked and sounded sensible. "So, what's the house rules"

"There is a few" Liz said sincerely. "No Alcohol. You're only fourteen not eighteen. Me and Avan need to meet your friends. Avans idea. We need to know where you go at all times. Don't be home later than ten and there's a few for dating as well"

Cat blushed furiously at the mention of dating.

"If there's a boy in here, no sitting on the bed and the door must be left wide open. The appropriate age to date is fourteen which you are, any younger then it would be a no on the dating front. No and i mean no fooling around and becoming pregnant. Kissing, holding hands and hugging is fine because you can't get pregnant by kissing."

Cat chuckled. "Trust me, I'm far from becoming pregnant" she screwed up her face in disgust. "Besides I've heard it hurts to do what you do to become pregnant"

Liz looked amused that she had such an innocent child. "It does, very much" she laughed.

That night, Louis made sure to stay awake. He needed to talk to Cat who had been avoiding him since there second kiss outside the orphanage. Everyone was in bed and Louis was looking around the kitchen, found a picnic basket. He found biscuits, chocolate, tubs of ice cream and placed them all in the basket and found a blanket.

Cat came downstairs in her pyjamas she had gotten at Christmas. Her room now beautifully coloured pink with splatters of yellow and blue. The pictures and banners stuck up on her wall. A yellow sheet covering her bed, with a chequered blue and red sheet for covers and yellow, blue and red pillows at the top of her bed. One blue curtain hung from the window on her side, on kylies side the curtain was gold. The small pink alarm clock lay on her bedside table.

"What are you doing"

Louis jumped at the side of her voice and banged his head on the cupboard door. He scratched the back of his head as he glanced at her. "I was hoping we can go out for a picnic"

Cat glanced at the picnic box in worry. "We should be in be-"

"We will only be outside. Listen, we have a lot to talk about" Louis took a hold of her hand, grabbing the picnic basket and blanket before heading outside into the cold Scottish breeze.

He layed out the blanket and placed the basket in the middle before taking a seat. Cat hesitated before also taking a seat and looking up at the night sky that was filled with dotted stars and a full moon.

"Hugo will be in hell" muttered Cat.

"He will be fine if he took his potion"

Louis opened the picnic basket and Cat felt instantly sick at all the chocolaty snacks. "Midnight snack" he grinned. Cat couldn't help but laugh and say. "It's half eleven"

"I was close" he defended himself before opening a bag of biscuits and taken a bag of candy floss out that he had snuck in. He had gotten her them for her Christmas and she hadn't eaten it yet. He saw the look on her face and sighed. "Cat, you don't need to lose any weight"

Cat sighed looking away.

"I'm being serious, i know that this past weak you have been eaten little amounts and chucking it up in the bathroom or outside. I know you and i know when you're hiding something. You just need to start eating properly without throwing up"

"It's not that simple"

"Yeah it is" Louis said with a small smile. "You think you're dead complicated but your not, you're the most black and white person ever" Louis said watching Cats face for any reaction. "Okay, fair enough you have an eaten disorder but people can get rid of that and what's the best way for that. Look in the mirror and see the real you, the one that i see and the rest of the world sees"

Cat blushed furiously and the next time she turned to face him, he held a circle shaped mirror in front of her. Cat took a hold of the mirror and stared deeply at her reflection.

"You're beautiful inside and out" Louis told her as he munched on a chocolate biscuit. "You could get fat or be really skinny and i would still love you" Louis didn't even register what he had said util Cat looked at him with a watery smile. "You love me"

Louis coughed. "Well-er-it's true" he blushed. The cold air ran past its hot and sweaty face. Cat let out a squeak and dived forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and knocking him over as she crashed her lips onto his as Louis wrapped his arms around her back. The two didn't notice Liz looking from her bedroom window.

They both found themselves pulling away and gazing into each others eyes. "So..." Louis drifted off as Cat got off of him. "Do you want to go on a date"

Cat laughed at his bluntly before nodding. "That sounds great"

"How about new years eve" he suggested. Cat nodded as she went for a tub of ice cream cautiously.

"It's fine" he said with a small smile. "I fell in love with you, not your figure. You can eat a whole house and i would still love you" he passed her a spoon and she opened the tub of chocolate ice cream and began to take small bites.

"I love you too"

The two stayed outside watching the stars and eating the chocolate goodies till they were full, watching the sun rise the very next morning. Cat helped him clean up the wrappers and tubs of ice cream, taken them inside along with the blanket and basket. The time was half seven in the morning.

Louis who hadn't slept last night or the night before went towards the couch and had a lie down. Cat however went for a quick shower to wake herself up. Not really wanting to ruin her sleeping pattern by sleeping all day and staying up all night.

She spent half an hour in the shower before slipping out and wrapping her body up in a towel and wrapping her hair in a towel before slipping into her and Kylies bedroom to collect a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, pink cardigan and ugg boots. She slipped back into the bathroom to get changed before pulling back her hair with a scrunchie and slipping on a headband with a pink bow on it.

Cat came downstairs to find Louis fast asleep on the couch, his arm outstretched behind him, his head turned to the side and his soft snores echoing around the room. Cat slowly walked over to him, watching him sleep as she grabbed a blanket and covered him with it as he slept. Placing a soft kiss onto his forehead before disappearing into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal and toast. She turned on the kitchen TV and watched the music channels as she ate.

At about Nine, Liz awoke to find Cat cleaning the kitchen and washing the dishes. "Good morning"

"Morning" Cat said cheerfully.

"I saw you and Louis outside last night. What time did you come in at"

"This morning at half seven" Cat yawned.

"You should get some sleep"

"I'm fine" Cat rubbed her eyes. "Just need to keep busy"

"Have you had breakfast"

"Yeah" Cat nodded. "I'm going to go for a walk and then come back and send a few letters to my friends" Cat was about to walk back until Liz pulled her back.

"Wait, you cant just walk away. You need to tell me what happened with you and Louis"

Cat blushed. "I don't know what you mean"

"Yes you do, come on. Something happened i know. Lets sit down and talk about the punishments i will give him if he breaks your heart. We need ice cream for this" she rushed to the freezer and swung it open only to find that the ice cream was gone. "Where's the ice cream"

Cat bit her bottom lip to try and hide the laughter that was creeping up in the back of her throat. Needless to say they spoke about everything without the ice cream as mothers and daughters do.

_A/N Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, got my induction day for the college tomorrow and have been getting ready for that._


	22. Piercings and reunions

The day the social worker came around for the first time was on new years eve. Apparently some people don't get the leisure for a day off. Liz had gotten up really early to wake everyone up but left the babies to sleep for a few more hours. It was a rush to get to the bathroom and everyone waiting in Lines. Louis was the last one to get a shower and get dressed.

Everyone was downstairs, rushing about as Louis was knocking on Cat and Kylies bedroom door waiting for Cat who was taking ages to get ready. She finally opened the door and came face to face with Louis.

"Finally" Louis sighed just when the doorbell rang. Louis was about to move away to go downstairs when Cat grabbed a hold of his arm. "Wait, what times our date tonight"

"Late, About ten tonight till at least midnight"

"Tens my curfew" she gaped wondering what he was planning.

"Ask to extend it" Louis suggested and Cat nodded as the two of them made there way downstairs.

The social worker was sat on the couch all priss and proper. She was eyeing the family with caution. Spencer and Freddie were awake now and were playing with the toys in a corner.

"You must be Catrina Hart" the social worker acknowledged. Cat couldn't help but notice that her nose was really long and pointy with a spot on the end of it. Louis twitched beside her, he too had noticed. Louis had a thing about spots, he hated them and if someone had a spot, he had this urge to pop it. It was rather gross seeing him and Hugo pop each others spots in the library at one point.

Cat nodded as she squeezed in beside her mother and father. Louis on the other hand, excused himself as this wasn't really his family. He decided to go up to Cat and Kylies room to wait, he wasn't exactly a member of the family and there for wasn't going to be there when the social worker talked to the Hart family.

"Who's the boy" Came the social workers voice. Louis casually waited at the bottom of the stairs and listened into the conversation.

"The boy, oh you mean Louis" Said Avan. "He's Cats friend"

"Boyfriend" Liz said.

"Sort of boyfriend" Cat quickly said. The social worker nodded as she continued asking more questions before getting to her last few.

"Can i see Cats bedroom"

Louis quickly disappeared into the kitchen as the living room door opened and Cat, Avan and Liz disappeared upstairs with the social worker, leaving the rest of the kids in the living room. The social worker walked around Cats bedroom, examining the items in there. The Social worker picked up a long item which almost made Cat faint when she saw what it was. "What's this"

Avan and Liz's eyes widened. It was Cats wand. "It's uh a toy wand" said Cat quickly. Liz forced a laugh. "She has a very over active imagination. Loves playing wizards, don't you"

Cat nodded her head at a fast rate. The woman put the wand back on the bedside table and looked at the pictures. "These are your friends"

"Yeah, from boarding school" Cat said thankful that they didn't move. The woman glanced at the hufflepuff banner and the hogwarts banner. Of course the banner didn't say hogwarts but instead had the hogwarts crest on it with a big **H** in the middle.

The woman looked back at Cat questioningly. Cat gulped. "Hufflepuff is a sports team at my boarding school. That other banner is uh the same thing"

The woman seemed to take this answer and quickly ticked her page. "Okay, that's about everything" she smiled. "You seem happy and well looked after, now about the boarding school thing. I would like to see you again on the Easter holidays. I'm presuming you come home during the Easter"

"I'm allowed to go home yes, but i have never done so before" Cat said. "But i will"

"Easter Sunday will fall on April 17. I'll see you on April 18, i wouldn't want to ruin your Easter Sunday. God knows what you will have planned." said the social worker. "Another thing, i would like to meet your friends"

"My friends?"

"Yes the ones in the picture, just engage with your friends while you are there of course. Your boyfriend will be there too"

Cat nodded. "He's just out there"Cat said indicating to the door.

"I know but i don't have much time left. Another question, is the boyfriend staying here for a bit"

"Just until boarding school starts again, why" Liz asked worriedly.

"Where does he sleep"

"The couch"

"And i presume Cat sleeps in her bed"

"Yes i do" cat frowned. "We just started going out"it felt weird for Cat to say that. "We have been friends first"

"Okay" the woman said ticking off a question of her paper.

"Why do you need to meet her friends" Avan asked curiously.

"It's just a precaution. To see who her friends are, what they're like, if they're bad influences and if they have problems at home. Now, everything seems fine here, I'll see you on April 18, with your friends and boyfriend"

"I'll show you out" Liz said as she left the room with the woman, leaving Cat and Avan stood there letting out deep breaths that they had been holding in.

"That was close" Cat sighed.

"Your telling me"

That afternoon, Louis was stood by the fireplace. He was holding some floo powder, his heart racing. He was going to take a trip to his home to get some money and try not to be seen. If he thought about it, his parents would be at work at least his father would be, while his mother only worked part time. Cat had agreed to go with him.

"Are you sure about this" Cat asked.

"Well i have a lot of money in a box at home. I have been saving up for years, I'll transfer it at gringotts for muggle money" he said nervously. "Hopefully dad's still in Egypt and not at gringotts this afternoon and hopefully mum wont see us if she is at work and if she's not then we are screwed."

"How about one of us goes with you" Avan suggested. "One of us could go into gringotts for you"

"How about you go" suggested Liz. Avan agreed and was up on his feet. "I'll wait outside of gringotts for you"

"Thanks" Louis said, as he started to actually feel a part of that family. Avan kissed Liz's cheek and went into the fireplace first. He took a handful of floo powder and shouted. "The leaky Cauldron" with that he disappeared.

Louis took a deep breath and went in next. "Remember to shout Shell cottage" Louis told her, Cat nodded as he took a handful of floopowder and disappeared after he shouted "Shell cottage"

Louis found himself slipping out of his fireplace and hearing the flow of the sea that the cottage on the cliff overlooked. Louis hoped he hadn't made that much noise, but as he looked around, it seemed rather quiet. Suddenly Cat fell out of the fireplace and into him. Louis caught a hold of her and Cat steadied herself, looking around. "It's beautiful"

"Yeah, i like it here" Louis shrugged with a smile.

Cat walked towards the living room window. "I would love to live in a house with the sea just outside it" she took in the smell of the salty sea before following Louis up the stairs. There was four floors, Louis's room was at the very top in the attic. That was made into his bedroom when he was ten, before that it had just been the attic and his room had originally been on the third floor but because Louis loved the attic so much when he was little, he decided to take the attic as his bedroom. As they walked up the wooden stairs, Cat took a glance at the rooms they passed. Bathrooms were on each floor. Kitchen and Living room on the bottom floor, Fleur and Bills bedroom on the second floor. Victories old bedroom on the third floor but now it was just a spare room, Dominique's bedroom beside that spare bedroom and another spare bedroom that used to be Louis's when he was little beside Doms bedroom and then finally the attic.

They got to Louis's bedroom door and on the door it had Louis's name written in big block letters. Louis pushed the door open and they both entered the room and to Cats surprise, it was actually clean. She suspected it to be messy with clothes everywhere.

The room was coloured lilac, white covers and sheets on his bed, a white wardrobe across from the bed.A small triangler window on the wall, Book shelf's beside the bed, a stripy rug on the laminated floor. A bedside table by his bed, a few bean bag chairs on the floor. A couple of posters of a quidditch team and pictures of his friends which included Cat, Hugo, Tess, Lily and Scorpius.

"What's this" Cat asked walking over to his bedside table where a frame was sat empty.

"It's a frame" Louis said amused as he pulled a box like tin out from under his bed.

"Why is it empty?"

"I'm waiting to put a picture that's meaningful in it" he said as he emptied the contents of the tin on his bed and began quickly counting. He began to fill his pockets with the money and took his wallet from his bedside table and filled that up to.

"You ready" Louis asked as Cat placed the empty frame down and the two made there way downstairs, only to stop half way when they heard the front door opening and closing. The two glanced at eachother and only turned when they heard the voice of Dominique. "Louis" she was stood on the stairs staring at them.

"Dom uh-"

"Why aren't you in Hogwarts"

"See it's because-" Louis glanced at Cat and Cat was secretly hoping to hear them speak French. "We went looking for Cats birth parents, we found them, they live in Scotland and we have spent Christmas with them."

"You spent Christmas in Scotland with people you don't know?"

"Basically"

"Vous êtes un idiot" Dominique said in French making Cat feel giddy at the French dialect.

Louis looked offended before saying. "Don't tell mum or dad, i just came back to get some money"

Dominique smirked. "What's in it for me?"

Louis groaned rubbing his temple. "Je vous déteste"

"You don't hate me. Come on, if I'm meant to keep this secret, i need something to keep my silence"

"I have alot on you, you do know that" Louis said with a small smirk which made Dominique's smirk fall into a thin line.

Louis glanced back at Cat before turning to Dominique. "Vous étiez enceinte à seize ans, fait une fausse couche à Poudlard et vous convaincre Madame Rice garder son silence."

Dominique bit her bottom lip and looked down. "Je vous hais, bien juste sortir d'ici"

"Thanks sis" Louis grinned taking Cats hand and walked to the living room where the fireplace was.

"Where's mum anyway" Louis asked as he walked into the fireplace.

"She went to France for awhile. Granddad Delacour is ill"

"Is he alright?"

"He's ill Louis, i don't think so. I'm sure he will be fine though" Dominique said. Louis nodded and disappeared from the fireplace to the leaky cauldron. Cat followed soon after.

"What do you have on her" Cat asked confused why Dominique gave in pretty fast.

"Nothing, just family stuff that mum and dad would go mental over, especially dad"

Cat nodded and left it at that. The two met up with Avan who took Louis's money and went into gringotts as the two teens waited outside.

"So what are we doing for our date tonight" Cat asked curiously.

"There's alot. First we are going to watch something on that vision thing in our pyjamas, order a pizza and then go out at Ten. I'm not telling you what we are doing at Ten until midnight though"

Cat smiled at the idea of movie and pizza. "You know how to order a pizza? You know what a pizza is?"

"When I'm staying at Hugos, we order a pizza." Shrugged Louis. "And some other food as well, that's because we are growing boys"

Cat laughed as they waited for Avan to appear. He finally came outside ten minutes later and gave the muggle money to Louis. "Thanks" Louis grinned, glancing at Cat. "Come with me"

"What, why"

"Just come on" Louis tugged at her arm.

"See you later dad" Cat waved at Avan who stood outside gringotts with a small smile on his face. "Now, where are we going"

"I'll show you" The two walked through a hole in the wall after Louis tapped it and then they entered the leaky cauldron. Walking out the front and into the busy streets of of muggle London.

Cat watched the smile growing on Louis's face as they kept walking down different kind of streets. Cats legs aching with each step they took. They had been walking for half an hour until Cat saw what appeared to be, Two Flaming heads and two blondes, "Is that-"

"Hey Cat" Lily turned around waving frantically. Cat gasped and bolted up the street leaving Louis trailing behind her as Cat engulfed her friends in a hug. "What are you guys doing here"

"Louis sent us a letter about muggle piercings and well, i wanted to give it a shot" teased Lily as she gazed into the piercing shop window.

"I think it's barbaric but i also too wanted to give it a shot" Tess said softly.

"But, how did you guys get here. You were at hogwarts" Cat asked looking at Hugo and Tess.

"Oh, we spoke to Professor Longbottom. We just said how we wanted to hang out with our family's as it's going into the new year. It took a while for him to be convinced basically, he's given us until midnight." Hugo said. "And after we hang out for a few hours, we are actually going to go see our family's."

Louis put his arm around Cats shoulders. Cat was so excited to have all her friends there. "You can come and meet my family" Cat squealed in excitement.

"Yeah, after each of us gets a piercing of some kind" Lily said as Scorpius cringed beside her and was turning green rather quickly.

"Malfoy, you okay" Louis asked amused at the state Scorpius was getting in.

"He doesn't trust muggles" Lily said with a smirk.

"They're pushing a needle in weird places. If you want a hole in your body, use magic" Scorpius said folding his arms.

"Have you guys got money" Cat asked curiously.

"Yeah, went to gringotts this morning" Lily said. "And exchanged our money for muggle"

"And I'm giving you some money" Louis said to Cat who blushed as they walked into the piercing shop.

Lily went first, getting a needle pushed through her nostril. Scorpius watched the needle pushing through her flesh and turned around like he was going to vomit all over the piercing room floor.

Lily wiped her watery eyes and checked out her nose ring in the mirror.

"Did it hurt" Tess asked.

"It stung" Lily muttered. Scorpius was going to go next but he looked a tad bit dizzy and sickly, so he had to take a seat to calm his breathing and Tess went next. She didn't want any facial piercings and instead got her Tragus pierced. Her Tragus was on her ear, a small pointed eminence of the external ear. Hugo had to be dragged over to her, so she could hold his hand.

He stood there holding her hand and laughing as her tragus got clamped until she literally squeezed his hand so tight. The needle went through her tragus and made a loud popping noise making Scorpius cringe even more. Tess let out a small scream.

"There finished" said the piercing man. Tess stood up and wiped the tears that were in her eyes.

"I'll go last" said Scorpius, still looking as if he wanted to through up.

Hugo took a seat on the chair and Tess actually couldn't believe what Hugo was about to get pierced.

"He's mental" Louis said stund. Cat looked intrigued as Hugo had his tongue stuck out. He looked at them with a small smirk. He really did like taking things too far.

"Last time he had something through his tongue was because i pushed a pin through it when we were seven" Said Louis as he eyed the clamp that was pulling at Hugos tongue.

"I can't watch" muttered Scorpius turning away quickly.

"You're such a wuss" chuckled Lily. Scorpius put his head between his legs. "It's just not natural. Muggles come up with stupid things"

"What's a muggle" asked the piercing guy as he took out a needle and placed it on the dot on his tongue.

Lily's eyes widened glancing at the others. "It's a type of slang, like peasant."

The guy nodded and shoved the needle through Hugos tongue. Hugo gasped, his saliva dribbling down his t-shirt. The jewellery was put in and Hugo stood up on wobbly legs.

"Did that hurt" asked Tess. Hugo gulped and opened his mouth to speak, his tongue swelling up and coming out of his mouth as he spoke. "Foo"

"Foo?" Tess asked confused.

"I think he means 'no'" Louis said smirking. Hugo nodded and took a seat as Louis went next. He just got his right lobe pierced, picking out a silver stud earring. He barely flinched when the needle went through and stood up completely fine afterwords.

"You got the easiest one" muttered Tess as Cat excitedly bounced forward and layed down on the bed to get her belly button pierced. A Dot with a marker was made on her navel and then the clamp tugged at her flesh making Cat wince and then the needle went through.

"I think Cat also got the easiest" Said Tess as the jewellery on Cats navel went on and she stood up slowly.

Lily turned to Scorpius with a grin. "Your turn"

Scorpius gulped as Lily grabbed his hand and forced him in the chair. Scorpius grabbed Lilly's hand and gripped onto it tightly. "Such a baby" Joked Lily. Scorpius closed his eyes and was told to relax his face. He had looked at pictures of piercings and found that an eyebrow one looked clamped the flesh on his eyebrow and then shoved the needle through. Scorpius hissed but it was over in seconds. The jewellery went on and he had to stand up slowly. "I hope you don't have to go anywhere important" said the piercing man.

"How?" Scorpius asked dreading the answer.

"Well you will have a black eye for a few days" he then turned to Hugo. "And you wont be able to speak for a a day at the most sometimes longer. You can only eat liquids for two weaks"

Hugos mouth hung open, he wasn't going to live without chicken for two weaks.

"Great" Scorpius muttered as the friends payed for there piercings.

"Clean it twice or three times a day with salty water" said the man as they left the piercing shop. The minute they got outside, Scorpius vomited everywhere. Lily dived backwards at the sick that was now all over the ground.

"Malfoy, you okay" Lily rubbed his back tenderly. Scorpius scowled at her and wiped his brow. "That was the most disgusting thing ever"

"y, maaas guana keeel mm" mumbled Hugo. It took a moment for them to realise what he had said. It was like trying to understand Hugo when he was speaking with his mouth full.

"I doubt your mum will kill you" Tess said. Lily, Louis and Hugo looked at her in disbelieve.

"Aunt Hermione will go mental" Lily said.

"Though, i think Uncle Ron will want one" teased Louis as they began walking down the street with there new piercings that they had got together.

"So, how come you guys wanted one." Cat asked curiously.

"When Louis sent us a letter to wait outside that piercing shop and to think about getting a piercing, we all sort of wanted one. Well i know i did, muggles are fascinating" Lily said with a grin as Tess casually touched her Tragus and winced.

_A/N Sorry for the massive late chapter. I have been busy with college, family gatherings and thinking of ideas for this chapter. Anyway this chapter was mostly based on tumblr pictures. I was on tumblr and someone said that they could imagine Lily with a nose ring and tattoos and i was just like, i can also imagine that. And then i got the idea that they all get some sort of piercing together. Anyway the next chapter will be Louis and Cats date._


	23. New years eve

The friends casually walked back to the leaky cauldron and Cat disappeared into the fireplace first to go back home. Louis told the others what the address was before he to disappeared into the fireplace.

Louis came stumbling out of the fireplace and into the Harts living room. Loud barking was heard from the dog who bounded towards him and proceeded to lick his face. Cat was sat on the couch with Avan and Liz while Freddie and Spencer were playing with toys on the living room, floor.

"Where's the others?" Cat asked.

"Just coming" Louis patted the dog and looked around. "It's awfully quiet, where's the kids"

"Kylie went out to the shops for me" Liz said with a small smile. "The rest are upstairs picking a film to watch"

Lily emerged from the fireplace and stumbled forward. Cat dived up with a grin on her face as Scorpius soon appeared along with Hugo and Tess.

"Mum, dad. These are my friends" Cat said jumping up and down in excitement. Avan and Liz stood up to shake there hands.

"This is Hugo Weasley, Tess Dursley, Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy" Cat grinned before quickly turning to her mother and father. "Don't call him by his first name, he prefers being called Malfoy"

"Hello" Avan shook Malfoys hand as he acknowledged the friends that Cat thought so highly of.

"A potter, it's so great to meet you" Liz said surprising Cat at her nice approach. Lily beamed, she was so used to people acknowledging her as a potter but it coming from Cats parents was rather exciting. Louis had mentioned in his letter to them that Cat was actually a half blood which explained alot of things to Lily.

Louis put his arm around Hugos neck who was smiling but could not speak due to his tongue piercing. "This is my favourite Cousin, Hugo"

"Hey" Lily gasped outraged. Louis stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hello Hugo" Avan grinned waiting for a response but got none.

"He can't speak right now, he just got his tongue pierced"

Liz nodded and glanced at Hugos freckly face. "Use a potion, that will stop the swelling"

"Do we look like we have potions" Lily asked amused and Liz decided that she liked the feisty witch.

"I have a few potions in the fridge" Liz said as they all headed to the kitchen. "I have discovered that making potions for cuts, bruising and swelling is better, especially when you have kids. The muggle creams they sell, just don't do the trick and it doesn't work fast enough" Liz said as she began looking in the fridge. There was potions for bruising, acne, burns, boils, swelling caused by spells, wounds (regrows skin), hiccups, cuts and abrasions, Cure for the cold and for broken bones. Liz pulled out The Deflating Draught and closed the fridge. "I don't no if this will work, it's only meant to work on someone who is swollen by magical means but i doubt they have tried using it on something non magical" Liz dripped some in a cup and Hugo took it from her. He was used to tasting disgusting potions but was surprised when the potion actually tasted like strawberry's and lime. He gulped it down and felt his tongue shrink. It only shrunk a tiny bit and refused to go any smaller.

Liz took out her wand from her pocket and Hugo stuck his tongue out at her. "Reducio" His tongue fitted back in his mouth and was back to normal.

"I don't understand why you couldn't of done that before" Hugo said as he poked his tongue with his finger.

"Well i thought potion was best because nothing could of gone wrong with a potion. Where as i was expecting you to fully shrink from the spell i used" Liz said cheerfully before attending to everyone's piercings. Scorpius only needed a spell to heal the bruising that made him look like he had a black eye.

The friends stayed for awhile, Lily was excited to see Cats bedroom. The bedroom that she shared with Kylie who met them when she returned from the shop. Kylie had rolled her eyes at them but decided that during the end of there visit that she liked Lily and Hugo, both being very feisty and basically not caring what she said to them as they through back as good as she gave.

The four would be returning back to their home just to spend some time with there family's until after midnight and also give Cat and Louis time for there date.

"I'll see you two in a few days on the train to hogwarts" grinned Lily as she gave Cat a hug before turning towards Louis. "You be good to her" Lily whispered in Louis's ears. "Or your scrotum will find its way into your belly"

Louis's eyes widened as he winced. Liz had heard her and couldn't help but chuckle, putting the thumbs up at her. Deciding that she very much liked Lily.

Half six that evening found Cat slipping into her pyjamas to watch a couple movies with Louis who was ordering food the muggle way. He knew how to order food from muggles but still had difficulty pronouncing the word 'television' correctly. It was laughable really. Avan and Liz had went out for a meal that evening and the kids had went to Liz's parents home.

Cat appeared downstairs in her love heart pyjamas, her hair tied back in a scrunchie and her make up taken off completely. To be honest, Cat didn't like anyone seeing her without make up but Louis thought she was more beautiful without the make up. A little pimple visible on the corner of her mouth that he loved because she looked more natural.

Louis was sat in front of the TV with his grey pyjama bottoms and grey t-shirt on. He was trying to put in a film that he found laying by the rest of the DVDs.

"Wrong way Louis" Cat said from the doorway as she stepped in. "The disc goes the other way"

"But I'm putting it in the right thing though"

Cat laughed. "Yeah. What are we watching?"

"uh its an old film. Fault in our stars."

"The book is good but are you sure you want to watch it?" Cat asked curiously. She had borrowed the book from Tess and skimmed through it in a day.

"Yeah, why wouldn't i?"

"You will find out" Muttered Cat as they sat down to watch the film. Ten minutes into the film, the doorbell went signalling that the food had arrived. Louis disappeared for a second with his money and then came back with a bag of take away food.

"What did you order" Cat asked amused as he pulled out a twelve inch cheese and garlic pizza for them too share and two Donner kebabs with a big bottle of coca cola.

"I ordered what i usually order at Hugos" he grinned as he sat down. They both ate the pizza in know time and Cat couldn't eat the kebab, so she was leaving it for later but Louis who had a guys stomach went straight to his kebab after the pizza. Five minutes later, Cat excused herself and went straight to the kitchen. Louis watched her curiously and was relieved that she wasn't going upstairs to the bathroom to be sick. Though what she was about to do was worse.

Cat opened a drawer in the kitchen and took out a little box of pills that she had bought from the chemist a few days ago. They were dieting pills with a funny name. She took out two pills and popped them in her mouth with a gulp of water. She stayed there for a moment or two, putting the pills back in the drawers before running back to the living room to watch the rest of the film.

"What were you doing" asked Louis when she came back.

"I needed a drink of water"

"We have cola" he frowned, indicating to the open bottle.

"I know but i wanted water" Cat said quickly and Louis shrugged it off as they continued to watch the movie.

By the end of the movie, Louis's mouth was hung open and Cat was watching him in amusement. She could actually see tears fall down his cheeks.

"No, no way" Louis shook his head. "He couldn't-not him- what sicko made this"

Cat laughed. "If you think that's sick, watch titanic"

"Titanic-isn't that a real life tragedy?"

"Yeah, they made it into a movie with a fictional plot. Lets just say, if Rose hadn't of been selfish and moved over then there would of been room for Jack to hop on and not die"

Louis bent down to pick another film. He slid it into the DVD player and sat back down. "A film called Romeo and Juliet" he shrugged.

Cat cringed and laughed. "If you cried at fault in our starts, you're going to be blubbering at this" Cat said as they watched the movie with Cat awing ever so often at the cuteness of the film. Louis watched her with a small smile on his face. He put his arm around her, hoping that was the right move. Cat said nothing and instead, rested her head on his chest.

Louis felt his cheeks go red as he tried to watch the film. "Doesn't this film remind you of Malfoy and Lily"

Cat raised her eyebrow a bit before she could actually see what he was getting at. "A blonde boy and a sort of red headed girl falling in love, despite the fact there family's hate eachother. Yeah, it sums them up pretty well."

"Juliet looks more brunette to me"

"In some scenes, she looks like she has red hair. I suppose, it would be the light in the film"

By the end of the film, Louis was horrified. Romeo and Juliet had died. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and Cat also felt herself tearing up.

"Their love was so beautiful though" gaped Louis. Cat smirked and went on her hands and knees. "I'll pick one this time" she picked a movie and slid it in. "Its called Ten things i hate about you"

"And there's no deaths in it" Louis asked. Cat shook her head. "Nope"

The two sat through a few more films, snuggled up on the sofa. Louis could feel his palms getting sweaty by nine o'clock just as the last movie finished. Cat got to her feet quickly confusing Louis who now missed the warmth of her body pressed against his.

"Where are you going?"

"To get ready to go out at Half ten" was Cats reply.

Louis blinked at her and looked over at the clock. "It's nine"

"I'm a girl" Cat said in amusement. "It takes us ages to get ready" she skipped up the stairs leaving Louis to look through his suitcase. The sound of cheesy music blaring up the stairs made him laugh.

The door opened and Avan and Liz walked in. Liz hung up her bag and made it into the living room. "Louis, where's Cat"

"Getting ready for our date" Louis said as he pulled out a t-shirt and pair of jeans.

"That's what we need to talk about" Avan said and Louis for some reason knew that he would end up getting the third degree from her father. Liz rolled her eyes at Avan and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

Louis looked at Avan and couldn't help but think that the reason he was stood up was because he was trying to intimidate him. Avan just cut to the chase once Liz was out of sight.

"Right, have my daughter back at five past twelve. It gives you time to see the fireworks. If she's not home at five past twelve, I'm in the car okay"

Louis nodded and started to feel sorry for all the men that had to go through the third degree with there girlfriends fathers. The picture of Chad and his uncle Ron came into his mind and he felt so scared for Chad. Poor Chad.

"With my wand and hunting your arse down. Do you understand"

Louis nodded quickly his eyes widened at the thought of being physically harmed by this man.

"Good"

Louis grabbed his suitcase and ran upstairs to get changed in one of the boys room. Cat was taking a shower. It was half nine before she came out the shower, towel drying her hair and then disappearing into her bedroom.

She painted her nails white and by quarter to ten was picking out her outfit. She pulled out a sequin black dress that stopped half way down her thigh. Then picked white knee length boots.

By ten o'clock, Cat began to apply make-up. She put on tinted moisturiser before taking her eye liner pencil and lining the bottom and top of her eyes. A little bit of mascara was put on and then she glossed her lips with clear gloss.

Cat blow dried her long hair before putting it up in a tight pony tail. She put on some perfume and organized her bag. By half ten she was ready and making her way downstairs to Louis who had been waiting ages.

Louis felt his cheeks heat up when he noticed her. "Wow, you look beautiful"

"Thanks" Cat blushed

"But wont you be cold" Louis asked curiously. Cat made her way to the coat Rack and grabbed her white fluffy coat, slipping it on. "I'll be fine. Mum, Dad. We are off"

"Remember to be back at five past midnight" Avan said from the living room.

"Yes, dad. We remember. " Cat rolled her eyes and the two left the house. Louis took a hold of Cats hand the minute they left Cats home, making Cat blush and be at a loss for words. Though the minute they reached the town with the peter pan statue in the centre. Cat couldn't believe her eyes. The town still had the massive Christmas tree up with the beautiful lights glistening but the statue of peter pan was also covered in Christmas lights. A table and two chairs was set up by the statue with what looked like two waiters except when Cat got closer, she realised that the two waiters were Malfoy and Hugo. Cat glanced at Louis who was trying not to laugh at what the two were wearing.

"I can only be here till midnight. Then me and Tess have to go back to hogwarts" Hugo said bluntly"We will need to use your fireplace". Cat nodded and took her seat smirking at them. Louis also took his seat.

"You look hilarious" Cat laughed. Hugo scowled. "Wait till you see the girls"

Cat looked interested. "Where are they?"

Malfoy pointed at a big catering van that Lily and Tess came out of. They pulled out a catering trolley and began to place all this cooked food in the trolley for them to choose from. They both pushed the catering trolley towards them.

"Wow" Cat laughed.

"You look good" joked Louis.

"Drop dead" Lily said with a fake smile.

"Who's in the car" Cat asked curiously.

"A van driver i hired. Lily and Tess took to cooking" Louis said as him and Cat picked there meals and began to eat. Cat looked at her friends curiously who were just pacing. "How did your parents take the piercings"

"Dad went crazy, he tried to pull it out until mum stopped him" Said Malfoy who touched his eyebrow piercing and cringed.

"I tried to hide mine, it didn't work because the minute i opened my mouth to speak. Mum saw it. She through a fit, screaming, shouting. She's also not speaking to dad right now because now he wants one" Hugo smirked

"My mum and dad were okay with it, only because it was a part of my ear." Tess said and Lily let out a grumble.

"My dad went crazy, so did mum but not as much as dad. He grounded me and i told him that was pointless because I'm going back to hogwarts soon. He gave up and is now in a huff, mum is not speaking to either of us because of the fight" Lily shrugged.

"Wow, who knew body jewellery could cause this much dysfunction" muttered Cat. The two enjoyed there date and the friends soon headed off back to Cats to use her fireplace, leaving Cat and Louis to enjoy there date.

The two talked until a loud bang was heard behind Cat. Cat turned around and the beauty of the fireworks going off in the air behind her, silenced her for a moment. It was now twelve and she couldn't stop staring at the fireworks.

"Cat?"

Cat turned back to Louis, ignoring the fireworks for a second. "Yeah"

Louis gulped and leaned forward, capturing Cats lips in his. Cat was taken by surprise as they both sat there, mesmerized in a sweet kiss with the fireworks going on behind them.

_A/N: So sorry for my late chapter. I have had college, assessments for college and to top it all off my laptop broke. I got a new one now though. Please dont hate me, im trying my best to do college, study's and writing on this at the same time. It's pretty difficult. The October holidays are coming up though and i hope to get more out then. I also have a holiday coming up in November. I'm going to lanzaroti, so i wont be able to post in that week either. Anyway just bare with me and please dont cause a riot, i am trying my best._


End file.
